It Runs in the Family
by nanstanine
Summary: Darcie came to Bon Temps to connect with long-lost cousins Sookie and Jason.  AU/Eric Northman and OC.  Occurs sometime after season 1, involves Darcie working for Eric, may involve events of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bill, just inform Eric that I can't come that day," said Sookie. "I have a relative coming that I have never met who has gone to a lot of trouble to find me."

"He won't be pleased," said Bill.

"I'll just come another time, no biggie," said Sookie.

"I'll tell him," said Bill. "But, you know how he is."

"Well, I have a life too," said Sookie. "Just this once, can't he work around my schedule?"

Sookie pecked Bill on the cheek and then shoved him out the door and resumed cleaning. She had been at it all day. Her home may not be what her relative was used to, but, dammit, she was going to make sure it was spotless.

She remembered her conversation with her new found relative as she worked. At first, she had thought that it was some prank call and then that it was someone who was just mistaken. Because the voice on the end of the line had not sounded like any Stackhouse that she had ever heard. A wonderfully different accent had said that her name was Darcie Stackhouse and that she thought that she and Sookie might be related.

"Hello, is this Sookie Stackhouse?" said that different voice.

"Yes, who is this?" asked Sookie, curiously.

"My name is Darcie Stackhouse," said the girl. "I think that we might be related. Do you mind talking with me?"

"You sound funny," said Sookie. "Is this some kind of joke? Because I am just not in the mood to be messed with."

"I assure you that I am quite sincere," said the cultured and accented voice. "I sound peculiar to you probably because I am British."

"Okay, I know that you are mistaken now because none of my family has ever gone to England," said Sookie.

"Are you absolutely sure?" said Darcie. "My grandmother recently passed away and she left me several old letters and documents. I have been looking into the family history and believe that my great grandfather was a brother to your great grandfather. He was a Yank who came to Britain during World War I. He never went back to Louisiana because he fell in love with an English girl and married her. She was my great grandmother. I have all the names, I was just hoping that you also had a family history or Bible and that you wouldn't mind checking for me."

Sookie was stunned and sat there a moment.

"I assure you that I am legitimate and am not trying to trick you. This is a little scary for me too. But, there aren't many Stackhouses left here and if I really have other relatives, I would like to know them. I don't want anything from you, except to get to know you, that is, if you want to know me" said Darcie.

"Hold on," said Sookie. "I'll get Gran's Bible out."

It was a common custom in the South for the old family Bibles to record all the births and deaths of family members. Sookie pulled out the family Bible and returned to the phone.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Sookie.

"My great grandfather was Edgar Stackhouse. I believe his brother was Owen," said Darcie. "I know from my Grandmother that his father's name was Harlan and his mother was Eugenia."

Sookie looked through the Bible going up the family tree, which wasn't overly populated since the Stackhouses had never been prolific in regards to procreation. She found her grandfather Earl's birth and followed the family tree back. Sure, enough she found the births of Edgar and Owen written down. Owen's was her grandfather's dad. There wasn't any more information listed for Edgar and Sookie had assumed that Edgar must have died in childhood. Sookie paused as she considered what this meant.

"Did you find something?" eagerly asked Darcie.

"I think you are right," said Sookie. "I found the births of Owen and Edgar and their parents were Harlan and Eugenia. There isn't another mention of Edgar in the Bible, it's like he disappeared."

"Well, maybe since he left and never returned, they forgot about him," said Darcie. "Although, he figures prominently in my family history."

"This is so exciting," said Sookie. "Not only do I have a relative that I never knew about, but she is a foreigner."

"Are there a lot of Stackhouses there?" asked Darcie.

"I only have my brother, Jason," said Sookie. "Our parents died a long time ago, and my Gran only recently."

There was silence on the line for a moment.

"I am also an orphan, my parents died when I was 13, and my grandmother passed away only 6 months ago. It is strange that our circumstances are so similar. I am an only child which, I guess, is why I am so curious," said Darcie.

Darcie added, "I know this is forward, but I would like to come and meet you. I have never been to the states before. Do you want to meet me?"

Sookie thought for only a second and said, "Yes, I do."

So, Darcie and Sookie had made their plans. It seemed that Darcie's situation was much more affluent than Sookies. Not only did Sookie have a long-lost relative, she had a rich long-lost relative.

Finally, the day came that Darcie would be arriving. She would either arrive in late afternoon or evening and was planning on staying for a while. She had bought a one way ticket and applied for a visa since she intended to travel and see more of the US. She was renting a car at the airport and driving to Bon Temps. She and Sookie had not exchanged photos over the internet since she wanted their meeting to be a total surprise.

When Sookie heard the knock on the door, she was gripped with nervousness and excitement. What if this cultured English girl would look down her nose at her commonness and decide to turn around and make a hasty retreat.

She opened the door and saw Darcie for the first time and her suspicions were confirmed. Darcie was delicate and graceful, yet she was several inches taller than Sookie. She had dark brown hair that fell straight down, except for bangs, and her pale skin was flawless. Darcie was dressed in an expensive looking suit in a dove gray color. The pants skimmed her figure, but did not cling. The jacket fit her like a glove and a satiny purple camisole could be seen underneath it. She wore a simple strand of pearls with pearl drop earrings. Darcie's green eyes locked with her blue ones and Sookie knew instantly that Darcie was just as apprehensive as she was. Slowly, Darcie smiled.

"You are just the way that I pictured you," said Darcie. "You look very American and are very pretty."

"And you are too," said Sookie. "We don't look a thing alike. But, that is kinda cool."

Suddenly, inside her head, Sookie heard, _Are you different like me_?

Sookie gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

The voice inside her head said, _Can you_ _hear me, cousin Sookie_?

Sookie replied telepathically, _Get out! There is no doubt that you are related to me now_.

Darcie smiled and said out loud, "I'm sorry that I didn't mention it, but if you weren't like me, I didn't want to scare you off since I wanted to meet you regardless."

For the first time in her life, Sookie felt like she wasn't so alone. She stepped forward and hugged Darcie and, after only a second of hesitation, Darcie hugged her back.

"Are all Americans so friendly?" asked Darcie when Sookie let her go.

"Actually, no," said Sookie, with a grin, and she pulled Darcie inside.

The two girls then began to share pictures and family history. Darcie had brought with her some family pictures, even one of Edgar and his English bride, Alison. She also shared her colorful family history, it seems her family was just as colorful as the Louisiana Stackhouses.

"I wonder if eccentricity runs in the family," said Darcie, "except my family was always a little strange even before the infusion of Yankee blood."

"Um, just so you know, don't call anyone around here a Yankee," said Sookie. "You might start a riot, since those are fighting words."

"Really? Aren't you all Yanks?" said Darcie. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"Oh, I understand," said Sookie. "But, we are going to Merlott's and I don't want you to say Yankee there, just to be safe."

"Merlott's?" said Darcie.

"That's where I work," said Sookie. "I'm just a waitress. But, everyone is dying to meet you and I really want to show you off."

"Don't say 'just a waitress' like that," said Darcie. "I didn't come here to make you feel uncomfortable, Sookie. I am not so small-minded to actually think that what a person does for a living has any bearing on their character and worth."

Sookie wished everyone thought that way.

"Besides," said Darcie, with a giggle. "I could mess up and do something weird to embarrass you, after all, I am a Stackhouse."

"Girl, you would have to do something totally off the wall, to even come close to my antics," said Sookie.

"I think that I hear a challenge in that," said Darcie, with a wicked grin.

It was after dark when Sookie and Darcie walked into Merlotts. And every male head turned to look at them. Or turned to look at Darcie, thought Sookie. She had some quality that made her noticeable even when she wasn't trying to attract attention, thought Sookie. A few had noticed the red Mercedes convertible that they had arrived in. Darcie obviously traveled in style. Sookie saw Sam standing behind the bar with his eyes glued to Darcie. Together, she and Darcie, approached him. Tara nudged Sam, when Sookie and Darcie were standing in front of him, to bring him out of that glassy eyed stare.

"Sam, this is my distant cousin, Darcie Stackhouse," said Sookie. "And Darcie, this Sam Merlott, the owner and my boss."

"Hello, Sam," said Darcie. "Sookie didn't tell me what a cute boss she had."

Sam actually blushed and said, "Thanks, it's nice to meet you, Darcie. Sookie mentioned that you were from England, but I really like the way you talk."

Darcie smirked and said, "I like the way you Yanks talk too." At the mention of that word a few heads turned around.

"Just kidding," said Darcie with a smile. "Southerners, is that the right term?"

"And this is Tara, my best friend," said Sookie.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tara," said Darcie. "Perhaps, us girls and get together and do something?"

"I would like that," said Tara without a ghost of sarcasm.

Arlene and Lafayette also poked their heads around the corner to look at Darcie.

"Girlfriend, she shore don't look like no Stackhouse from around here," said Lafayette. "That suit alone will set you back $500 or more and she knows how to work it."

Arlene whispered, "Do you think she's, you know, weird like Sookie?"

"Hard to tell," said Lafayette. "But, I would watch my thoughts, just in case. You don't want the Stackhouses to be double-teaming you."

Sookie noticed Lafayette and Arlene and waved them forward to introduce them to Darcie. Darcie looked Lafayette over and winked at him, slyly.

"You ever watch wrestling, Lafayette?" said Darcie.

That was enough for Lafayette who beat a hasty retreat back to the kitchen.

Just then Jason arrived. And he stopped when he saw Darcie and gave her the once over and then the twice-over. He then sauntered over to Sookie and Darcie.

"Darcie, this is my brother, Jason," said Sookie.

"Oh, this is my other cousin," said Darcie and she gave Jason a quick little hug.

"Wow," said Jason. "I mean, it's nice to meet you."

Darcie excused herself to the restroom and Jason watched her walk away. Sookie knew that look.

"Jason," she said. "You cannot hit on our cousin."

"Why not?" said Jason. "It's not like she's a first cousin or it's against the law."

"Jason, you behave and don't embarrass us," said Sookie.

When Darcie came back, the three Stackhouses slid into a booth together. Jason made sure that he slid in next to Darcie and then scooted over close to her on the seat. To Sookie's embarrassment, Jason began to flirt with Darcie who played along with good humor.

After several comments, Darcie said, "Jason Stackhouse, I think that you are flirting with me. We are related, you know."

"But, it's not like it's illegal or like we'd have mutant babies if we, you know, decided to make babies," said Jason.

"Jason!" hissed Sookie, turning bright red.

"It's okay, Sookie," said Darcie with a grin. "This is the most interesting offer that I think that I have ever had. My distant cousin has just offered to make mutant babies with me. I might need a moment here to consider the pros and cons of this alliance. Let see for the pros: my cousin is very cute and we would have cute, mutant babies and I can tell by the way he handles himself that he knows a thing or two about making a girl happy between the sheets."

Here, Jason beamed and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Continuing on for the pros: I wouldn't have to change my name if we decided to make those mutant babies legitimate. There is something to be said for keeping things all in the family and that means that I wouldn't have to change my initials on my towels. And I have to admit the entire proposal is a little pervy, and I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I am a bit of a perv myself. But for the cons: we still have those mutant babies, Jason, and I really don't think the world is ready for mutant Stackhouse babies," said Darcie.

"We don't have to have babies to get together," said Jason, hopefully.

"Jason Stackhouse, you stop it right now," said Sookie.

"You are cute, Jason," said Darcie and she telepathically sent Sookie the message, _but not too bright._

"That is an understatement," said Sookie out loud.

"Huh?" said Jason. "What are you talking about Sook?"

Sookie and Darcie giggled.

Just then Bill arrived, and Darcie's eyes widened when he came to the table. Sookie saw that and wondered what her new friend and relative would make of her vampire boyfriend.

"Darcie, this is my boyfriend Bill," said Sookie. "Bill this is my cousin, Darcie."

Darcie stared at him for only a moment and then remembered her manners.

"It's very nice to meet you Bill," said Darcie.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Bill is a vampire, I just didn't know how to bring it up," said Sookie.

"You don't owe me any explanations," said Darcie.

"So, how are you liking Merlott's?" asked Bill as he seated himself next to Sookie.

"It has a lot of charm, it's like a real American road house," said Darcie.

She then grinned and said, "And it is the site of the most interesting offer that I have ever had, so it's very unforgettable. Jason has generously offered to make mutant babies with me."

"Oh, that's, um, nice," said Bill, uncomfortably, looking at Darcie and Jason.

"I'm just messing with you, Bill," said Darcie, "although, just between you and me, I think Jason really wants to have it off with me. Shhhh, it's a secret."

"Hey, I made that offer in good faith," said Jason.

"I know, it's tempting too," said Darcie with a smile. "It's too bad that there isn't any dancing here or I would slow dance with you, Jason Stackhouse."

"I can fix that," said Jason and he got up and walked to the juke box and selected a slow love song and came back for Darcie. Darcie was a little embarrassed now, but she shrugged her shoulders and looked to Sookie.

"I think that I have just answered your challenge, Sookie, but what the hell, you only live once right," Darcie said and then turned her eyes to Bill. She added, "Unless, you are a vampire."

Darcie took Jason's hand and together they walked to the juke box. Darcie slipped her arms around Jason and drew him in tightly and together they began to sway to the music. Darcie lowered one hand down to Jason's hip and rested it there. Bill and Sookie's eyes weren't the only ones that watched the scene and Sookie could hear the buzz of people's thoughts inside her head. Sookie cast a glance in Sam's direction wondering how he was going to react. Sam didn't usually allow dancing in the bar. But, like everyone else, Sam seemed to be curiously watching the couple.

"Are they serious?" asked Bill. "You are all related, right?"

"I think Jason is serious," said Sookie. "Darcie is harder to decipher. You know the Stackhouses, we like to put on a show."

When that song ended, Jason put more coins in the juke box and they continued, blissfully unaware of the whispers that they were generating. They were a sight, thought Sookie. Total opposites, except both were very attractive. Maybe they would make cute babies, thought Sookie, who once again felt an irrational pang of regret that she and Bill would never had children.

Lafayette and Arlene watched the scene from the order window.

"I told you craziness runs in the Stackhouse family. Even if they aren't first cousins, that is some weird shit," said Lafayette.

Arlene watched them and looked over at Sookie and Bill. She said, "I still think that is more normal than having a vampire boyfriend, at least Jason is alive."

As the last song ended, Jason leaned down to kiss Darcie on the lips. Darcie placed her hand on his chest, causing him to pause. She moved and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Jason smiled and led her to the pool table where the two of them began a game.

Bill eyed them for a moment and said, "So, how are you and your new found cousin getting along?"

"Bill, it has been so wonderful," said Sookie. "I know she looks like she should be a snob, but she is the farthest thing from that. Some of the so-called well-to-do in this town should take a lesson."

"They say that true culture and class are like that," said Bill. He looked at Darcie and she seemed like the genuine article, classy and down to earth.

"I think that she is still a Stackhouse," said Bill with a smile. "She's not afraid to set the tongues a-wagging."

"She has to have one flaw to keep her human," said Sookie.

"Is she like you?" asked Bill.

Sookie smiled and said, "Yes, that's probably why we are so at ease with each other. It's like she is an instant friend and she understands me. That is something that I have never had before."

Bill smiled and turned his eyes to look at Darcie.

"I told Eric and he said to call when you are ready," said Bill.

"I guess that he can be reasonable sometimes, after all," said Sookie.

Jason and Darcie came back to the booth, arm in arm, and took a seat across from Bill and Sookie.

Jason said, "Oh shoot, I forgot that I have a date tonight, but I can cancel."

"Oh, I don't want you to break some girl's heart over me," said Darcie. "I don't steal other girl's boyfriends, even ones as cute as you."

"Oh, it ain't like that," said Jason. "It's just, um, well, it's like..."

"Are you telling me, Jason Stackhouse that this is a clandestine and illicit rendezvous just for the purpose of sexual gratification?" said Darcie with a grin.

"What?" asked Jason, confused.

"In plain English then, so this is just a date for shagging," said Darcie.

"Does shagging mean what I think it does?" said Jason. "yeah, I mean, well...are you going to think bad of me?"

"No," said Darcie. "I could tell what you were from a mile away. You're family, I would never judge. Someday, though, you'll find the right girl and watch out, cousin, you won't stand a chance."

"Maybe I already did," said Jason.

"You had better save those smooth come-ons, you never know when you might need one," said Darcie, with a smile.

Jason grinned and kissed her again on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Sook. And I'll be seeing you again too, Cousin," said Jason and, with a smile, he left.

"Sookie, I'm afraid to admit this, but I'm really knackered. If you can get a ride home, do you mind if I go back to your place?" asked Darcie.

"Of course, I'm tired too," replied Sookie. "Do you want to come over Bill?"

"I'll be over in shortly," said Bill. "It was nice to meet you, Darcie."

Darcie politely smiled and then she and Sookie left.

When Bill got home, he called Eric.

"Did you meet this long-lost relative?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Bill.

"Well?" said Eric.

"She is like Sookie," said Bill.

There was a long pause on the line. Bill's mind was occupied with Sookie, as it ever was. There was now a way to ensure that Eric would leave her alone. It came at a terrible price, but he was willing to pay it.

"She can take Sookie's place," said Bill. "She has the same ability, plus you would not have any interference from another vampire."

"Sookie's talents aren't the only reason that I want her," said Eric.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed with this girl. She is beautiful with brown hair and green eyes and a graceful figure. She's cultured and a genuine blue-blood, I know how that might be important to you," said Bill.

"You are making a hard-sell, Bill," said Eric.

"I want you leave Sookie alone," said Bill. "I will deliver the girl to you."

"Sookie will never forgive you," said Eric.

"She won't find out as long as you keep the girl under control," said Bill.

"If the girl is everything you say, then I will leave your precious Sookie alone," said Eric.

"When the girl leaves here, I will bring her to you," said Bill.

"I'm surprised at the lengths you are willing to go to, Bill," said Eric. "And people consider me cruel."

Eric hung up and Bill wrestled with his guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

21Chapter Two

Darcie stayed for week and a half and she and Sookie were thick as thieves. Darcie was planning visiting some more places since she was on holiday, so she didn't have a confirmed schedule to leave with Sookie. Darcie only said that she wanted to stop back in Bon Temps before leaving for home. She had graciously invited Sookie to come with her, but Sookie was not going to take a hand-out. Sookie was working the evening that Darcie left, so Darcie spent her time there before driving out. Darcie wished Sookie and everyone a last goodbye and headed out to her car. It was early in the evening but already dark and deserted in the parking lot. Darcie was suddenly gripped by an irrational feeling of fear. She shook off that feeling and quickly walked towards her car. She thought that she heard a noise to her left in trees. She stopped and her eyes scanned the darkness.

"Is there someone there?" she said aloud.

There was not an answer, nor was there any sign that someone else was in the parking lot. But, Darcie knew that she wasn't alone. She was closer now to her car than to the entrance of Merlott's. She was more than a match for any man, she thought. She resumed walking to her car with a quickened pace. She heard a noise behind her and she whirled around to face whoever was stalking her. That was when, she was struck on the side of the cheek. She fell down and lay stunned on the gravel of the parking lot. While she was down, Bill quickly stepped to her and sedated her. He picked her up and carried her to her car and laid her in the backseat. Bill got into the car and drove off.

Bill carried her inside Fangtasia through the back door and brought her to Eric's office. He laid her on the sofa and brushed the hair out of her face. Darcie was wearing a simple, but pretty dress in a floral pattern. Eric got up and came to look at her. Bill had not been lying, he thought. The girl had almost perfect even features and shapely legs, her skin was creamy and without blemish. Eric turned her head and noticed the bruise that Bill had given her. He frowned.

"Was it necessary to hurt her, Bill?" said Eric.

"Yes, it was. She moves very quickly and I had to stun her to keep her from seeing me," said Bill.

"And if she had been quick enough to see you, would you have killed her?" asked Eric.

"But, she didn't see me, that's all that matters," said Bill.

"Yes, we wouldn't want Sookie to find out that you assaulted her cousin and were more than willing to sentence her to a life of servitude to me," said Eric.

"I wouldn't get all high and mighty, Eric," said Bill, "and try to think your hands are clean in this matter. If it wasn't for your interference, this would not be happening."

"How typical of you to blame me," said Eric.

"Do you want her or not?" asked Bill.

"I will take care of her," said Eric.

"You can never reveal this. It's part of the deal," said Bill.

"Of course, Bill," said Eric. "But, someday all your lies will catch up with you."

Eric looked coldly at Bill and said, "Now, get out."

Bill angrily left.

Pam came in and also checked her out.

"Pretty, but I don't see a family resemblance," said Pam. "Are you sure that you can control her?"

"If I have learned anything from dealing with Sookie, it is that you can't force a Stackhouse to do anything," said Eric.

Pam looked up at Eric, confused, and said, "So, just how do you plan on making her work for you?"

"If she is like Sookie," said Eric, "she will have one very exploitable weakness."

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Pam. "And if you know Sookie's weakness, then why haven't you taken advantage of it?"

Eric was silent for a moment. He reached down and brushed a strand of Darcie's hair off her face.

"Her weakness is her heart," said Eric. "She is fiercely loyal to those she loves."

Eric turned his gaze to Pam and said, "And I'm not one of those."

There was an expression in his eyes that Pam did not understand.

"You plan on making this girl fall in love with you, then?" asked Pam.

"I'm fully certain that she is above my abilities to glamour or influence," said Eric.

"Okay, I'm lost here," said Pam.

"Her love of family is her weakness. Bill tells me that Sookie and Jason are her only remaining relatives. She will do whatever I ask in order to protect them," said Eric.

"Are you sure?" asked Pam. "She only just met them."

Eric sat down beside Darcie and petted her.

"She may not look like Sookie," said Eric. "But, I'm sure that her heart is just as fiercely loyal."

"Go and get an ice pack, Pam," said Eric.

Pam left and Eric studied Darcie. He thought that she would probably appreciate him being straight forward with her.

When Pam returned, he placed the ice pack against Darcie's face. She moved and started to come around.

"Leave us," said Eric to Pam.

He watched as Darcie opened her eyes. They were a beautiful green color, he thought. Slowly, those eyes found him and started to focus. As she became aware of her surroundings, she surprised him by staring at him with curiosity and fearlessness.

"You're a vampire," she said.

"Yes," said Eric.

"Are you the one who hurt me?" asked Darcie.

"No," said Eric. "I'm sorry about that. It was not my intention for you to be harmed."

"Who are you and why am I here?" asked Darcie.

"I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of this area, and you are here because of what you are," said Eric.

Darcie was silent as she tried to figure out what exactly he meant. She sat up and Eric moved to his desk and sat down.

"Can you clarify exactly what you mean?" asked Darcie.

"I already know that you are a telepath, Darcie," said Eric.

Darcie wondered who in Bon Temps had said something that found it's way back to his ear. Bill, being a vampire, was the most likely suspect.

"You're saying that I'm here because I'm a telepath?" said Darcie. "I take it that there is such a shortage of us that you need to resort to assault and kidnapping in order to obtain one."

"Basically, yes," said Eric. "But, you are also here because you are Sookie's cousin."

Now, for the first time, he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"What does Sookie have to do with this?" she asked.

"Sookie actually, has everything to do with it," said Eric. "I will put it as straight forward as possible, Darcie. I want you to stay and work for me and, in return, I will leave Sookie and Jason alone."

"Why should I care what happens to them?" said Darcie.

Eric smiled and said, "I don't know the answer to that question. I only know that you do."

There wasn't any use pretending that she didn't care about them, thought Darcie. This vampire knew the truth. She felt woefully unprepared for dealing with this vampire since she had avoided his kind before. She only knew the basic things about them that had been imparted to her by her grandmother. He had her at a serious disadvantage and she was sure that he was not intending to cut her any slack.

"Are you telling me that you will harm Jason and Sookie if I refuse your offer?" asked Darcie.

"No," said Eric. "I will only continue my efforts to acquire Sookie from Bill in order to use her abilities. I don't have an interest in Jason since he does not share the Stackhouse family trait."

"How are you going to explain this to Sookie? Are you planning on saying that I am dead?" asked Darcie.

"I assume that you will want to see Sookie and Jason, so it would be unacceptable to keep you from them," said Eric. "However, Sookie will be able to read your mind and know the truth."

"No, she won't," said Darcie.

Eric raised his eyebrows and said, "Explain."

Darcie hesitantly said, "I can keep things from Sookie."

"How is that possible?" asked Eric.

"I know how to use this gift better than she does. I was trained by my grandmother," said Darcie.

Eric felt that she wasn't exactly telling him all the truth. But, it was a surprise that she was stronger than Sookie.

"If Sookie believes that you are here of your own free will, she won't like it but she will accept it. Especially, if this leaves her alone in Bon Temps with Bill. You will go back to Bon Temps and give some excuse that you missed your family too much. I will summon you and Sookie here. You will fall in love or lust with me and decide to stay with me."

"And she is going to believe that?" said Darcie. "She unsophisticated and trusting, but not stupid."

"Well, you will just have to be convincing, Darcie," said Eric, with a smile.

"I'm a telepath not an actress," replied Darcie.

"There is always the option of pretending that you met an unfortunate end," said Eric. "It's your choice."

Under her breath, Eric was sure that he heard, "wanker."

"So, do we have an arrangement?" said Eric.

Now, Darcie grew nervous. Never, ever enter into a bargain with a vampire. Those were the words of her grandmother. She had also cautioned her to never exchange blood with one. They were devious beyond imagining, she had said.

"I will stay here with you if you promise to leave Sookie and Jason alone," Darcie said. "But, I always have the power to change my mind."

"That's not much of a deal, Darcie," said Eric.

"You seemed so sure that I would agree to this because I care for Sookie and Jason. Do you doubt your ability now to keep me in line?" asked Darcie.

He was sure that Darcie would keep him on his toes. He was already impressed that she was smart enough to make sure that she had an escape clause.

"I accept your terms, Darcie," said Eric. "But, there is just one more thing."

"What else can you want?" demanded Darcie.

"It's just a little formality, but I require your blood to settle this," said Eric.

"Why is that necessary?" asked Darcie.

"It's a vampire thing," said Eric with a little smile.

Now, he got up and walked towards her. Her eyes widened and she scooted away from him against the arm of the sofa. He sat next to her and leaned into her neck. Darcie stopped him by placing her hand against his chest.

"You can't bite me because Sookie will see the marks," she said, trying to think of some reason to prevent him from biting her.

"Then, I'll just have to bite you somewhere that the marks won't show," said Eric with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Darcie drove back to Bon Temps in the afternoon of the next day. Her eyes were on the road, but her mind was on her problems, or rather problem, which was a tall, blonde vampire. She had called home and talked with Mr. Turner early in the morning from her hotel. She had inherited Mr. Turner from her grandmother. He now saw it as his duty to take care of her. He was a fussy, difficult man, but he was extremely loyal. He wanted to be on the next plane to Louisiana, but Darcie could not deal with both him and Eric Northman at the same time. She replayed her conversation with him in her head as she drove.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Turner," she had said. It was afternoon at home.

"Miss Stackhouse, please tell me that you are on your way back home," said Mr. Turner.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Turner. In fact, I will be staying on a little longer than expected in Louisiana," said Darcie.

"How much longer?" said Mr. Turner, suspiciously.

"Um, I really can't say," said Darcie.

There was a very long silence on the line, so long that Darcie wondered if she had lost the connection.

"You're in trouble," said Mr. Turner.

Damn him, thought Darcie, he was impossible to fool. He had a sixth sense about things.

"I assure you that I am in no danger, Mr. Turner," said Darcie.

"Liar," said Mr. Turner.

"Now, that is just rude, Mr. Turner," said Darcie.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" said Mr. Turner. "Because you will have to do much better than that, Miss Stackhouse, if you want to upset me. That insult is not even worthy of an honorable mention."

"Believe me, Mr. Turner, I can dish it out, you insufferable, prissy little man," Darcie said.

She was greeted by a low chuckle.

"Miss Stackhouse, that was much better," he said. "Now, why don't you just make things easier on both of us and tell me what kind of trouble you are in."

Darcie sighed and said, "I have a vampire problem."

"Vampire? Now, that is a surprise," said Mr. Turner. "Do you have a vampire suitor who is trying to make you his immortal bride?"

"Mr. Turner, I think that you have been reading too many gothic romance novels," said Darcie.

"Guilty, I must confess," said Mr. Turner with another chuckle. "So, what does this vampire want if he doesn't want your delectable body?"

"Why, Mr. Turner, I might have to change my opinion of your sexual orientation after that comment," said Darcie.

"I like to keep everyone guessing," said Mr. Turner.

"He wants me to be his telepath," said Darcie.

"Just a telepath?" asked Mr. Turner.

"He knows that I am like my cousin," said Darcie.

"Yes, of course, your American cousin," said Mr. Turner, as if he was talking about a low form of life.

"You mind your tone, Mr. Turner," said Darcie.

"How is he blackmailing you?" asked Mr. Turner.

"By threatening Sookie and Jason," said Darcie.

"Well, the most sensible solution is to remove his ability to use them against you. I can handle the arrangements and have them eliminated. Problem solved," said Mr. Turner.

"Don't you even dare," said Darcie.

"I'm only trying to get a rise out of you, Miss Stackhouse," said Mr. Turner. "Although, that would

solve your problem. I bet they would throw in the vampire for free."

"Mr. Turner, you frighten me sometimes. My cousins are off-limits, do you understand?" said Darcie.

"So, are you just going to work for him?" asked Mr. Turner. "Do you have a no biting clause?"

"Um, not exactly," said Darcie.

"That wasn't so bright, Miss Stackhouse," he said. "Is there a reason that you didn't consult with me before entering into this arrangement?"

"I really didn't have time, Mr. Turner," said Darcie. "However, I do have the power to change my mind and dissolve the bargain."

"I guess that you're not totally incompetent, after all," said Mr. Turner.

"From you, that is high praise indeed," said Darcie. "I'm not sure what the best way out of this problem is. I don't mind staying on and seeing my cousins. I think that I can handle this vampire."

"Famous last words," said Mr. Turner.  
"I'm not some pushover, Mr. Turner," said Darcie.

"I'm well aware of what you are, Miss Stackhouse, having served your family for many years," he said.

He sighed and said, "What do you want me to do, right now?"

"I need you to arrange accounts for me in Shreveport since, at least temporarily, I will be relocating there. I will need to set up a household," said Darcie.

"I will do that today," he said. "Do you want me to come?"

"Eventually, I will need you," said Darcie. "Right now, your presence will only increase the vampire's curiosity."

"What about Simon and Aidan?" said Mr. Turner. "They constantly pester me about you."

"Tell them nothing," said Darcie.

"A little cold, aren't we, Kitten?" said Mr. Turner.

"It's for their own good," said Darcie.

"I will do as you command," said Mr. Turner. "But, I can't go against your grandmother's last wish which was for me to watch over you."

"I'm fine, Mr. Turner," said Darcie. "Don't worry about things."

"It's my job to worry, Darcie," he said. "I will need to speak with you every day from now on until I am once again reunited with you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course," said Darcie. And she better not forget or there was no telling what the prissy but very dangerous Mr. Turner might decide to do.

"Goodbye, Kitten," he said.

When Darcie arrived back at Sookie's house, she had been greeted with a welcome that had tugged at her heartstrings. Sookie accepted her so easily and was so willing to let her into her life. At least, the bargain with the vampire meant that she would continue to see her cousins. Sookie helped her carry her bags upstairs.

"I'm so glad that you are back," said Sookie. "I missed you even before you left."

"You don't know how much that means to me," said Darcie.

Sookie had noticed the catch in her voice and turned around to look at her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Darcie carefully hid away those things that Sookie didn't need to find out.

"I'm just being a bit silly," said Darcie. "But, you don't know what finding you and Jason has meant to me."

"We feel the same way about you," said Sookie with a smile.

"Are you sure that you don't mind putting me up?" asked Darcie.

"Don't be silly, family stays with family," said Sookie. "And even though we only met, Darcie, I have this connection with you. Jason feels it too. There are too few Stackhouses in the world for us to ignore each other."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that, Sookie," said Darcie. "It seems that I'm not so easy to get rid of."

Sookie smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Cousin."

Sookie settled her in and then went off to work with the promise that Darcie would come by later on in the evening. Once she was gone, Darcie went to the store and fully stocked the kitchen as a thank you for putting her up again.

That done, Darcie went upstairs to the guest room. As she changed, she remembered what had happened after she and the vampire had struck their bargain. That vampire had wanted to seal the deal with her blood. After she had stopped him from biting her on the neck, he had surprised her by moving off the sofa and kneeling before her. As she tried to figure out what he was doing, he began to push up the hemline of her dress.

"Stop that, right now," she said in protest.

"If I can't bite you on the neck, then it has to be the thigh, Darcie," he said, oh so smoothly.

"I don't want you to bite me anywhere," she said.

"I let you have your little conditions to the offer when I didn't have to, now you are going to let me bite you in return," said Eric.

She had reluctantly removed her hands from his. He moved her dress up to her mid-thigh and then brought out his fangs. She had thought that he was going to show some sort of triumph about getting his way. But, he only stared deeply into her eyes. He gently caressed her thigh, but not in an overtly sexual manner.

"Relax, it's not what you expect," he said to her.

He bent to her thigh to bite her, but she stopped him and pushed him back.

"Wait a minute," she said. "I know what you're up to, sly devil."

He looked at her with his fangs out and said, "What I am up to is tasting your blood which is my right."

"Perhaps, it is your right," she said. "I don't know enough about striking deals with vampires, but it wouldn't surprise me if you are deceiving me about requiring my blood. However, I know exactly what your intentions are. You plan to bite me now and then again as we pretend to be a couple for Sookie's benefit. Just because I have agreed to this deal, that you have blackmailed me into, doesn't mean that I have to let you bite me whenever you want a snack."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Eric.

"Don't even try to play innocent, you're not fooling anyone," she said.

"Are you refusing to let me bite you?" said Eric.

"I will have to let you bite me later on, you know that as well as me," she said. "So, put away those fangs because a course of Darcie is off the menu for tonight."

Eric stared at her and retracted his fangs, saying, "You surprise me, Darcie. That is a rare quality."

"I didn't agree to be your obedient slave, Mr. Northman," she said. "I don't remember anything in those terms that says that I have to grovel at your feet. And because I don't trust you, I made sure that I have the right to dissolve this bargain whenever I choose."

"I am impressed with that," said Eric with a small smile. "Are you sure that you have never had dealings with vampires before?"

"I find your kind a bit too dodgy for me," she said.

"Dodgy?" said Eric.

"Sneaky, untrustworthy, underhanded," she said.

"I see that my work is cut out for me," said Eric. "If I am to gain your trust."

"Good luck with that," she said. "As I was saying about this little arrangement of ours, you had better treat me right or the last thing you will see is my very fine and aristocratic ass walking out your door."

She stood up and looked at the vampire.

"Are we done?" she asked.

"For tonight," said Eric. "I will have Bill bring you and Sookie tomorrow evening."

She went to the door and said before going through it, "Until tomorrow night, lover."

When she saw Eric raise his eyebrows, she smirked and said, "Did you like that, vampire? I'm just practicing for my performance tomorrow."

She gave him a wink and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Later that same evening, Eric called Bill.

"Darcie is coming back to Bon Temps," Eric said.

"What?" said Bill. "Can't you control her?"

"Afraid that she will rat you out?" taunted Eric.

Of course, Eric then realized the lengths that Bill would go in order to keep Sookie to himself.

"Darcie doesn't know that it was you that brought her to me," said Eric. "She is under my protection, Bill. Don't ever lay a hand on her again."

"Why did you let her come back?" asked Bill.

"Because she wants to continue her relationship with Sookie and Jason," said Eric.

"So, she is the one making the conditions?" asked Bill. "That's a surprise. Is she wrapping you around her finger?"

From the brief time that Bill had spent with Darcie, she had struck him as a complex individual. So different from Sookie. She would be harder to control, he thought.

"Whatever is going on between Darcie and myself is really none of your business, Bill," said Eric.

"But, it is my business if she discovers that I was responsible for bringing her to you. How can she keep anything from Sookie?" demanded Bill.

"Darcie's ability is somehow different or stronger than Sookie's," said Eric.

"So, you aren't planning on keeping your arrangement with Darcie a secret? Just how are planning to pull that off?" asked Bill.

"Darcie is going to pretend that we are together as a couple and that she is with me of her own free will," said Eric.

"Pretend?" snorted Bill. "You forget that I have seen the girl."

"Since you didn't hear it the first time, Bill, I'll say it again," said Eric. "It's really none of your business, since I have ensured that your involvement in this affair is a secret. You are to bring Sookie and Darcie here to Fangtasia tomorrow evening."

"I understand," said Bill.

"And your job is to keep Sookie happy and too occupied to question the relationship between Darcie and me. Hopefully, you are capable of that."

With that last parting shot, Eric hung up.

As the girls got ready for Bill to take them to Fangtasia, Sookie explained to Darcie who Eric Northman was.

"Why does he have the power to summon us?" asked Darcie. "Why do we even have to comply?"

"Because if we don't come, he will send vampires here and force us to come," said Sookie.

"Does he have power over you because of your relationship with Bill?" asked Darcie.

"If it wasn't for Bill, Eric would just take me," said Sookie.

Sookie was so naïve, thought Darcie. Bill was the reason that she had come under Eric Northman's eye to begin with. Of course, Darcie didn't let those thoughts out.

"Okay, where was I?" began Sookie. "He is the sheriff of this area and he's not very nice."

You'll get no disagreement from me on that, thought Darcie.

"I have to tell you that he is gorgeous," said Sookie.

That he is, thought Darcie. For a moment, Darcie flashed back to being on the sofa with him. Darcie admitted a certain weakness for the tall ones. And he was a tall, delicious piece of vampire naughtiness. With a slight shake of the head, Darcie returned back to the hear and now.

"Don't trust him, though," continued Sookie. "Just stay with Bill and me and don't even talk to him because he will get inside your head and manipulate you."

Too late for that, thought Darcie, ruefully. Darcie had shielded all these thoughts from Sookie and was only letting out the normal thoughts just in case Sookie was listening. She didn't think that Sookie would try to listen in on her thoughts since Sookie considered that rude. But, even if Sookie did try to read Darcie's thoughts, she wouldn't be able to. It was true that Darcie was a telepath, but she was a little more than that. Darcie had not expected her American cousin to be gifted. It was quite a surprise. Darcie had not been kidding when she had said that her family had always been a little eccentric. She wasn't sure if the addition of the Stackhouse genes had effected the family traits or not. Her family had already been gifted before Edgar Stackhouse had mingled his genes into their gene pool. Throughout her family's history, certain abilities had manifested and been passed down. These abilities were the result of numerous matings with her ancestors and supernatural beings. These inclusions of non-human DNA had made Darcie something more than human. Darcie wasn't sure why her family was such a magnet for supernatural creatures. Perhaps, they could somehow sense that the members of her family were different. And now, she had the interest of a vampire to deal with. She would be wise to keep Eric Northman from discovering just how different from Sookie she really was.

After Darcie dressed, she came down the stairs for Sookie's inspection. Sookie actually frowned as she looked at what Darcie was wearing. Darcie was wearing a short dress that fell to mid-thigh. It had high neck and short sleeves and fit her like a glove. But, the worst thing was the color, thought Sookie, it was fire-engine red. It was a simplistic, classic design, but the color made it stand out. Plus, she thought, red was a bad color to pick for an evening at a vampire bar. Darcie finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Sookie noticed how tall she was. She looked down at Darcie's feet and saw that she was wearing black peep-toe pumps with a slight platform heel that added additional inches to her height.

"You are going to cause a riot in that," said Sookie.

"I thought that you said that I should not dress conservatively," said Darcie.

"You are just too pretty for your own good," said Sookie.

But, Darcie could hear her unspoken thought, _Eric is going to be all over you. _

_That's the plan, _thought Darcie. She was satisfied that Eric's interest in her was already becoming inevitable in Sookie's mind.

"Um, perhaps you should tone it down a little Darcie," said Sookie.

"I'm not the kind of girl who's afraid of a little attention," said Darcie, with a naughty smile.

When Bill arrived at that moment to drive them to Fangtasia, his eyes took in Darcie and that outfit. He noted unhappily that Darcie was taller than him with those shoes. She seemed a better match for Eric than Sookie, he thought. It was obvious that Eric was happy with the arrangement since he had already warned him in no uncertain terms to stay away from her. He was relieved when Darcie's eyes passed over him and he saw nothing in them to indicate that she was aware of what he had done.

Pam was waiting for them at the entrance. She was dressed in a black, leather corset dress. Her eyes lingered over Darcie as she spoke with Bill.

"Eric's waiting for you," she said.

She turned her eyes to Darcie and said, "Now, how did you know that red was my favorite color?"

"I would have thought that any color I was wearing would be your favorite color," replied Darcie.

Pam smiled and said, "Red is Eric's favorite color too."

"I had a feeling it would be," said Darcie.

Pam turned and led them inside to Eric. Darcie stayed behind Bill and Sookie and it wasn't until he waved them forward that he saw Darcie. Even though he knew that she was dressing the part to attract his attention, he couldn't help but be impressed with her efforts. In a sea of drab black colors, that red dress blazed like a fire. He noticed how much taller than Sookie she was and looked down at her feet which were encased in slightly naughty looking pumps. His eyes then roved up her body until he reached her face which wore a tiny smile. His inspection of Darcie had not gone unnoticed by Sookie who looked on them nervously. Bill held Sookie's hand and led her to the chair on Eric's right. Bill was supposed to take the chair on Eric's left so Darcie could sit next to Sookie. But, Bill immediately sat down next to Sookie who gave Bill an aggravated look which he chose to ignore. Darcie was left with only one choice. Eric smiled a small smile and waved his hand at the empty chair and after only a second's hesitation Darcie stepped to it and sat down.

"So, you are Sookie's cousin?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Darcie. "Although, we are distant cousins."

"And I hear that you have decided to stay on for a while?" asked Eric.

"Yes, it's amazing how everything finds it's way back to you, isn't it?" said Darcie who quickly cast a glance to Bill before turning her eyes back to Eric.

"It is my business to know what goes on in my area," said Eric.

"I wouldn't have thought that the visit of a distant cousin to a human in your area would have been worth your scrutiny," said Darcie.

"Sookie and things pertaining to her are of interest to me," said Eric. "But, you already know this."

"So, why do you really want to see me? Is it because you think that I also possess Sookie's ability?" asked Darcie.

All this line of questioning was for Sookie's benefit since both Eric and Darcie already knew these things about one another.

"Darcie, don't" said Sookie, trying to stop her cousin from admitting to Eric that she was also a telepath.

"It's alright, Sookie, I'm sure that Mr. Northman already suspects what I am," said Darcie.

"I admit that was my purpose in summoning you here," said Eric. "However, I find myself interested in other things at the moment."

Eric stared boldly at Darcie who returned his gaze. Sookie nudged Bill, but he just shrugged as if to say, _what am I supposed to do?_

"I'm not used to the habits of vampires, but are you flirting with me Mr. Northman?" asked Darcie.

"Would such attention be unwanted?" asked Eric.

"Darcie, can you come to the restroom with me?" suddenly asked Sookie.

Both Eric and Darcie stared at Sookie when she said that.

"Do you require assistance when you pee?" asked Eric.

_What are you doing, Darcie? I warned you to stay away from him_, came Sookie's thoughts in Darcie's head.

_I know you did, but he is just too tempting_, _Cousin,_ telepathically replied Darcie.

_He is not what he appears to be. Don't let those looks deceive you_, said Sookie telepathically.

_I'd say that he looks rather wicked and I hate to shatter your expectations of me, Sookie, but that is just the way that I like them_, said Darcie telepathically.

_Are you crazy?_ demanded Sookie.

Both Eric and Bill had been watching Sookie and Darcie during this exchange, knowing that they were talking to each other telepathically.

"Maybe I am, Sookie," said Darcie out loud. "But, I'm a big girl."

"Bill, go find another table and take Sookie with you," said Eric.

Bill got up and pulled a very reluctant Sookie away.

Eric watched them with a small smile and then said, "She thinks that I'm not good enough for you."

"Whatever gave you that idea? The daggers coming out of her eyes?" said Darcie.

Eric turned back to Darcie and said, "Let's go somewhere private."

"I don't think that I would be foolish enough to go somewhere private with you," said Darcie.

"This is all an act, remember?" said Eric.

"Just where are we going?" asked Darcie.

"The dungeon," said Eric.

"The dungeon? You certainly know how to peak a girl's interest," said Darcie with a smile.

Eric grinned and got up and took Darcie's hand and escorted her to the dungeon. As they walked out of the main bar his eyes found Sookie. He noted with satisfaction that her eyes were wide with alarm. Before he and Darcie passed out of sight, he gave Sookie a wink.

Eric and Darcie descended the steps down into the dungeon. As they reached the bottom, Darcie's eyes found the torture wheel and she strode over to examine it. She took one of the poles and pushed on it.

As the wheel in the ceiling turned, Darcie said, "This is an interesting little device. Who do you use it on?"

"Human brought in for offenses against vampires, usually," said Eric.

"I take it that you are the judge, jury and executioner?" asked Darcie.

"I am the authority in this area," said Eric. "You don't seem disturbed by my little contraption."

"How exactly did you expect me to react?" asked Darcie.

"I would have expected a proper English lady to have been shocked and appalled by such a device," said Eric.

Darcie turned her eyes to Eric and said, "We both know that I am not a proper English lady."

Eric stepped closer to her and ran his finger down her soft hair and said, "But, I don't know exactly what you are, Darcie."

"A girl never gives away all her secrets, Mr. Northman," said Darcie.

"You haven't given away anything at all, Darcie," said Eric.

"I'm going to make you work for everything that you get, vampire," said Darcie.

"I think that I might like the sound of that," said Eric.

He moved in close to Darcie and kissed her. When she didn't pull away, he moved next to her and brought his hands to the jaw and into her hair.

Finally, she stepped away and out of his grasp. She smiled and said, "That was nice, but our relationship is just pretend, remember?"

"You are teasing me," said Eric.

"I think that you are used to getting exactly what you want, when you want it. A little teasing won't hurt you," she said.

She walked back to the steps. She looked back at him with a little smile and said, "Unless you have some more interesting torture devices to show me, I think it's time to leave before Sookie thinks that you are ravishing me down here."

"I'll be sure to have this place stocked with more interesting toys the next time I bring you down here," said Eric.

"Now, you know that I like the kinky stuff, Lover," said Darcie with a smile.

Darcie waited for him and took his arm as they exited the dungeon together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Eric called on Darcie the next night at Sookie's home. As he arrived, he tried to remember the last time he had taken out a girl on a date. His interludes of companionship were usually much more straight forward and basically just dealt with having sex. He found that he was looking forward to Darcie's company.

When Sookie answered the door and saw him standing there, she gave him a dirty look and didn't invite him in. Eric gazed at her with a small smile.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Sookie?" he asked.

"Stay away from Darcie," said Sookie.

"Jealous? Maybe, you want to keep me all to yourself," said Eric with a smirk.

"Sookie? Did I hear someone at the door?" called down Darcie from upstairs.

Sookie gave Eric a frown and turned to call back, "Yeah, your date is here."

She grudgingly opened the door and said, "Come in."

Eric walked in and was just in time to see Darcie gracefully fly down the stairs. She wasn't aware that he was paying such close attention since her head was down. He was struck by how she moved. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something that was off. He remembered the excuse Bill had given for hitting her. He had said that she moved very quickly. She would bear closer scrutiny, he thought. She was wearing regular Levis and a soft cashmere sweater in a powder blue color. He observed that both the sweater and the jeans clung in all the right places.

"Hello, Darcie," he said.

"Mr. Northman," said Darcie.

"I think you should start calling me Eric," he said.

"If you insist," said Darcie.

"I do," said Eric.

Darcie's eyes passed over the vampire and once again she almost wished he wasn't so attractive. She had not been lying in Fangtasia when she had told Sookie that he was just the way that she liked them. Except that she usually liked to be the one in total control. She and the vampire had more in common than she liked to admit.

According to Sookie, there wasn't much to do in the area of Bon Temps. They could rule out going to dinner and that left going to the movies, bowling or Merlott's. So, Darcie decided to go bowling. She wondered if the vampire had ever been bowling. She highly doubted it and just the idea of a vampire bowling had given her a chuckle which made it too irresistible to pass up. Eric had flown, so Darcie drove them in the little Mercedes. She put the top down since it was a warm night.

The bowling alley wasn't used to a vampire bowler and they drew stares. Darcie carefully kept her amusement hidden.

When they had picked up their shoes, the lady renting them had remarked, "Big feet."

She gazed at him dreamily and Eric actually smiled at her. Darcie thought the woman was going to slide off her chair and melt into a puddle.

Darcie set up the machine on their lane and they had started to bowl. Eric went first and threw a gutter ball.

"You do realize the object of the game is to knock down the pins?" said Darcie.

"I've never been bowling before," said Eric.

"Well, unless you want me to beat the pants off you without much effort, you had better try harder," said Darcie.

"You could explain to me exactly what I am supposed to be doing," said Eric.

"It's simple, vampire," said Darcie. "You throw the ball down the lane and try to knock down the pins with it."

She picked up her ball and turned to the vampire. She gave him a smirk and said, "Observe and learn."

Darcie lined up her ball and made her release. As Eric watched he could swear that she had thrown the ball too far to the side. But as the ball traveled down the lane, it curved back to the center and struck the center pin which caused a strike. With a look of satisfaction, Darcie took a seat and waited for him to take his turn.

Eric once again took the ball and let it go down the lane. It rolled down the center of the lane and knocked down some pins in the middle. He was left with pins on either side.

"Okay, you now try to get the remaining pins with one more throw," said Darcie.

"How is that possible?" asked Eric.

"Do you want a demonstration, vampire?" asked Darcie.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me vampire," said Eric.

"I look at it as a little pet name for you," said Darcie with a smirk.

"I don't," said Eric. "I don't call you human."

"Point taken," said Darcie. "Very well, would you like me to demonstrate, Eric?"

Eric nodded and Darcie bowled her ball down the lane. She had aimed at only one side and he had thought that she was only trying to take out the pins on that side. But, as he watched, one of the pins flew out and struck the pins on the other side, knocking them all down.

Eric narrowed his eyes and said, "How did you do that?"

"It takes a human lots of practice, but as a vampire, you should be able to pick this up in no time," said Darcie.

Eric got better, but he still could not approach Darcie's skill. He watched her and she could put the ball down the lane in exactly the same spot every single time. There was not any way that was humanly possible, he thought. He didn't think that he could even do it. She was enjoying beating him so much that she had forgotten to tone it down, he thought. Her skill had caught the notice of several others. Humans on the adjacent lanes were watching her. Finally, a man came and stood behind their lane and observed Darcie as she bowled.

"She's wiping the floor with you buddy," he said.

When Eric turned around and the man saw that he was a vampire, he immediately backpedaled.

"No offense," the man said. "She'd be giving anyone in here a serious drubbing."

Darcie noticed the man and smiled politely.

"Hello, I'm the owner and I couldn't help noticing your score. I've never seen a little lady bowl so well, or anyone else for that matter," he said.

"Thank you," said Darcie. "But, I think that I'm just having a good run of luck, tonight."

"Well, it has been such a pleasure to see someone of your caliber bowl that your games on the house," he said.

"That's very kind of you," said Darcie.

"There is a local team that would literally kill to get their hands on you, if your interested," said the man.

The man smiled and left. And Darcie returned to the serious business on soundly defeating Eric.

Afterwards, Darcie drove them to the local make out spot. She had to ask Sookie where it was. Sookie had not been happy, but had given her directions. Darcie didn't want to have to make out with the vampire in front of Sookie, so she didn't want to do that at her house. As Darcie arrived at the secluded spot see saw a few other cars already there. She parked the Mercedes well away from them and put up the top and turned off the engine.

Eric leaned in and brushed his finger down her arm.

"You were enjoying beating me tonight so much that you forgot to tone down your abilities, Darcie," he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Darcie.

But, he felt her tense up at that accusation.

"I think that you do," asked Eric.

"Just because a girl, a human girl, beat you at a silly game that is no reason to suspect that I am something not human," said Darcie.

"But, I wasn't the only one who noticed, Darcie," said Eric. "You do that a few more times and people will talk and your precious cover will be blown."

He tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear and said, "Why don't you just admit to me what you are?"

"You are just imagining things, Mr. Northman," said Darcie.

Eric leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Am I imagining that you are attracted to me?"

"Yes," said Darcie. "And even if I was, I would not engage in a relationship with my blackmailer."

"But, you do have to pretend for Sookie's sake," said Eric.

"That's why we are out here, Mr. Northman," said Darcie. "We are going to spend some time out here and say that we made out instead of doing it in front of her."

Eric ran his fingers into her hair and said, "You still have to let me bite you, Darcie."

"I'm not the kind of girl that would allow that on a first date, Mr. Northman," said Darcie.

"I think you are," said Eric.

He leaned in and began to kiss her neck and that was when a rapping on the car window startled both of them since they had not been paying attention to anything else except for each other.

Darcie turned to see a policeman with a flashlight at her door. She quickly glanced at Eric and gave his knee a squeeze as a signal for him to do nothing.

The policeman made a signal for her to roll down her window. Darcie did as he requested and stared at the policeman with a pleasant smile.

"Good Evening, Constable," said Darcie. "Is there a problem?"

"There isn't supposed to be any loitering here, Miss," he said. "Can I see your driver's license?"

Darcie locked eyes with the policemen and said, "You don't really need to see that, do you?"

"Why, no, I guess that I don't," he said.

Darcie smiled at him, now, and said, "It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

The policeman smiled back and said, "Yes, it is."

"You came up here to see if there were any randy teenagers parked her," said Darcie. "But, you didn't find anyone here, did you?"

"Not a soul," said the policeman.

"I think that it's time for you to leave and go back to town, don't you?" Darcie said.

"I was thinking the same thing, Miss," said the policeman.

"Goodnight, Constable," said Darcie. "And, remember you didn't see anyone here."

The office turned and went his vehicle and drove away. Darcie sat silently and Eric could sense her anger at having to reveal her powers in front of him. He was completely impressed. It was total mind control. He was sure if Darcie would have told the officer to take out his revolver and blow out his brains, he would have done it with a smile. He wondered how she was able to hide this ability from another telepath like Sookie. And then, he wondered if this was her only power.

Eric leaned in and kissed her on the shoulder and said, "I believe you were telling me that you are just an ordinary girl, Darcie."

Darcie sighed and said, "No one likes a smart ass."

She started the car and then drove back to Sookie's.

As they arrived at Sookie's house, Darcie wanted only to get away from him. But, he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Remember, you still have to pretend for your cousin," said Eric.

He gently put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a rare flicker of fear again. It was only the second time that he had seen that in her eyes. But, it didn't give him any triumph.

"Relax, Darcie," said Eric. "That only makes you more interesting to me."

"I don't want to be more interesting to you," said Darcie. "If you thought that I was just a plain, ordinary human girl, you would let me go."

"You can go whenever you want," said Eric. "Remember, those are your terms. Although, I don't want to let you go."

He leaned in and kissed her and said, "I only want you to stay."

Darcie looked into his eyes and said, "You are playing me."  
Eric smiled and said, "It takes one to know one, Darcie, and I know when I'm in the presence of a grand player." 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This story is sort of AU because there is not an Eric/Sookie blood bond. Sookie is happily, so far, with Bill. I know I kind of made Bill the villain but I do think that he would do anything to keep Sookie to himself and away from Eric. Alcide makes an appearance and I know in the show we didn't see him until season 3. But, perhaps, he did odd jobs for Eric before then. **

Chapter Six

Darcie woke up the next morning before Sookie and headed downstairs and made a pot of coffee, since she couldn't find any tea in the cupboards. She then sat at the kitchen table and her thoughts dwelled on the vampire. She wondered why she was so worried about him. She could pack her bags right now and leave. She had the power to dissolve this arrangement with him anytime. She was in control, she thought. But, there was still a irksome doubt at the back of her head that wondered if she was. That vampire was a control freak just like she was. He had to have some advantage that she couldn't see or else he was planning on doing something that could shift the balance of power. She wished her grandmother was still alive. She would know how to deal with Mr. Northman.

Sookie came down with a yawn and Darcie poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I need this," said Sookie. "So, uh, how was your date with Eric?"

Darcie smiled and said, "He's a terrible bowler."

Sookie gave her a smile at that.

"Darcie, what to see in him?" asked Sookie.

"That should be obvious, dear Cousin," said Darcie with a smile.

"You can't trust him," said Sookie.

Time to play the part, thought Darcie, and make Sookie think that she was smitten with the vampire. Of course, it wasn't so hard to pretend that he was attractive.

"I realize what he is," said Darcie. "Maybe I just want to have a little fun with him."

"That sounds like something he would say," said Sookie.

"That vampire and I are not so different, Sookie," said Darcie.

She grinned at her cousin and said, "Besides, I would never let something that fine go without thoroughly putting him through his paces first."

"Darcie!" exclaimed Sookie. "You're terrible."

"I have a feeling that he is more than a one-trick pony, too," said Darcie, still grinning.

At Sookie's red face, Darcie smiled and said, "I'm just having a little fun with you, you're so easy to tease and embarrass."

As they drank their coffee, Darcie said, "Let's have a girls day out."

"That sounds like fun," said Sookie.

"Maybe, we can get a pedicure somewhere," said Darcie.

"Even better," said Sookie.

"Why don't we invite Tara?" said Darcie.

"Tara's my best friend, but sometimes she can be a little difficult," said Sookie.

"If she is your best friend, then she is probably missing you since I came to town," said Darcie.

So, Sookie called Tara and invited her along.

"I don't want to get in the way," said Tara.

"It was Darcie's idea. She likes you," said Sookie.

"For real?" said Tara.

"Yes," said Sookie. "It's a date then."

Tara was a little reserved at first, thinking that Darcie would be a typical snob. But, Darcie surprised her by being easy to get along with and having a wicked sense of humor.

They had gone into one of the nicer boutiques in town when Darcie had seen a pretty dress in the window.

"Okay, here's your size," said Darcie to Tara. "Go try it on."

Tara looked at the price tag and said, "I couldn't afford this."

"Oh, we are just having some fun today. Come on, I bet it would look good on you," said Darcie.

So, Tara went to change and when she came out in the dress, both Sookie and Darcie were amazed at how pretty the dress looked on her. The vibrant colors of the dress looked beautiful against her dark skin. Tara twirled and looked at herself and a small smile found it's way to her face.

"Tara, that looks so pretty on you," said Darcie.

"Yeah, well, time to come back to reality," said Tara, who went in to take it off.

Sookie looked around store and did not notice that Darcie went to speak to the saleslady.

The girls then went to their pedicures and Darcie surprised Tara by choosing a purple color.

As they sat relaxing, Darcie said, "Girls this has been fun, but I have to get back and take a nap since I have a date with Eric again."

"Eric? Eric Northman the vampire, Eric?" said Tara.

"The one and only," said Darcie, smiling.

Tara looked over to Sookie and raised her eyebrows. Sookie shrugged.

"You mean, that you are dating that vampire and Sookie has not convinced you to stay away from him?" said Tara.

"Sookie has given it her best shot," said Darcie. "I'm ignoring her advice. The truth of the matter is that I like them naughty."

"What is it with the Stackhouses and vampires?" said Tara.

"I don't know because Eric is my first vampire," said Darcie.

"Just make sure that he isn't your last boyfriend, if you know what I mean," said Tara.

"He isn't the first supe that I have dated, though," said Darcie.

"Darcie, how could you date boys when you can read their minds?" asked Sookie.

Darcie could turn it off if she wanted to, but she didn't want to tell Sookie that.

"I don't mind knowing what they are thinking," said Darcie. "Maybe, I like having that power. Do you think me wicked?"

"No, of course not," said Sookie. But, she did think that maybe her cousin wasn't as vulnerable as she had thought. Maybe she shouldn't be so worried about Darcie and Eric.

The girls parted company and when Tara arrived home, she found a package outside her door. She took it inside and opened it up. Inside she found the dress from the boutique and a note.

The note said:

_Every girl needs a dress like this. It looked like it had been made just for you._

_Darcie._

_p.s. Don't even think about returning it. They won't take it back._

For some reason, this spontaneous gift made Tara cry. But only for an instant, then she raced into her bedroom to try it on again.

Later that evening, Darcie arrived at Fangtasia wearing a gray pantsuit with a purple silk shirt underneath and a very fitted jacket. She once again wore high heels that were barely visible beneath the hem of the pants. As Eric watched her, he felt that she had regained her composure after last night. But, he thought that she should feel confident since she held the upper hand, at least for the moment. He had an assignment for her tonight. He was not going so that he could see how she would function on her own.

Darcie looked at the vampire as she approached. He was wearing all black tonight and she had to admit that it looked good against his blonde hair. He really had an ego, didn't he, she thought. Sitting in his chair, or rather throne, as he waited for her. That ego and superiority complex were weaknesses and she was sure that he didn't have many of those.

She gave him a small smile and said, "Two nights in a row, people are going to talk, Mr. Northman."

"I didn't think that you were afraid of a little gossip," said Eric.

"Normally, I'm too dull to even generate any gossip, Mr. Northman," said Darcie.

"While I may believe that you somehow avoid detection," said Eric. "I don't think that you are the boring girl next door."

"You're wrong, I assure you. I'm exceedingly dull and boring," said Darcie with a smile. "You just might be driven to the true death by being in my company."

"I'm sure that I could think of something to liven things up," said Eric.

"Are you still flirting with me, Mr. Northman?" asked Darcie. "You should realize by now that I am immune to your charm."

"So you say," said Eric.

Darcie didn't reply to that and sat in the chair and glanced around the bar. She really didn't belong here any more than Sookie did, he thought. She was still an enigma to him. He felt that he had just touched the tip of the iceberg as far as finding out anything about her. He couldn't read her and that bothered him. And he wished he had a greater hold on her.

"I thought that we might do some business tonight," said Eric.

"Okay," said Darcie, curious.

"I want you to find a thief," said Eric.

"Very well," said Darcie.

"There are two suspects. I need you to interview them and find out which one is guilty," said Eric. "Everyone is awaiting your arrival."

"You're not coming?" said Darcie.

"No, I have another matter to deal with," said Eric.

Eric studied her a moment. When he had asked Sookie to do essentially the same thing, she had balked at finding the thief unless he had given her assurances that the thief would not be harmed. And that was how she had ended up being obligated to him. But, Darcie had remained quiet.

"You haven't asked me what I intend to do with this thief," said Eric.

Darcie looked at him with a very calculating gaze and said, "I may not be able to read your mind. But, I have a pretty good idea of how it works. You want me to ask you what will happen to this thief and when you tell me that you intend him harm, you think that I will be upset enough to plead with you to alter our bargain. Say, I work for you with no conditions as long as you don't hurt the ones that I reveal to you. Is this what you want to happen?"

Eric only stared at her, surprised at how well she could read him.

"I'm not foolish enough to fall into that trap, Mr. Northman," said Darcie.

"And the thief?" asked Eric.

"If he was stupid enough to steal from you, then he deserves what happens to him," said Darcie.

"I'm surprised at your ruthlessness, Darcie," said Eric.

"Now, I would have thought that ruthlessness was right down your alley," said Darcie.

"I don't mind a little ruthlessness at all, especially in my women. It makes you much more intriguing," said Eric, as he studied her.

Darcie noticed that vampires never learned the 'it's not polite to stare' rule. However, they probably felt that the rules of polite society don't apply to them, she thought. She stared back at the vampire. She wondered if she brought the full force of her abilities on him, if she could breach his defenses. Vampires must be immune to telepathic abilities because their physiology was different. They were not alive in the sense that other creatures were. At least, he couldn't read her mind either, she thought.

"You speak like you would treat me as an equal, when we both know that is not the case," said Darcie.

"There are women and there are women, Darcie. I treat them according to station and talents. Don't be so quick to judge how I would treat something as rare and exceptional as you," said Eric. "And don't be so sure that you know exactly what I want from you."

She dropped her eyes under his stare and he felt this glimpse of shyness was probably a true trait of hers. She was a marvelous chameleon, he thought. Able to adapt and pretend with ease. It was probably why she was able to blend in so effectively. And why she would be such a challenge to him. But, he did like a worthy adversary.

"Since I'm not accompanying you, I'm sending a bodyguard with you," said Eric, who interrupted her thoughts.

As Darcie watched, Eric signaled a handsome, tall man with dark hair and eyes. She knew immediately what he was and that surprised her. The man came forward and while he glanced at Eric with a less than friendly glance, he gave her a brief smile.

"This is Alcide," said Eric. "He will watch over you."

Darcie gave Alcide a polite smile and turned her eyes to Eric.

The smile turned wicked as she said, "You are teasing me, aren't you?"

"What?" said Eric.

"How did you know that I absolutely have a thing for werewolves?" said Darcie.

Darcie's eyes roved over Alcide and she added, "My, these American ones are just dishy. My boyfriends back at home had better not find out."

"Boyfriends, as in plural?" asked Eric.

"Jealous?" said Darcie with a sly smirk. "I'm not some innocent barmaid that you can easily seduce and manipulate."

While Eric thought that the slightly devious Darcie wasn't as knowledgeable as she liked to imply, she was still much more worldly that Sookie. And as she rightly stated, harder to manipulate. But, he had nothing but time to find her weaknesses.

"Alcide knows where to go," said Eric.

Darcie walked over to Alcide and took his arm in hers and exclaimed, "Crikey, you're warm. That is so delicious."

Darcie gave Eric a smile and turned back to Alcide, saying, "So, Alcide, do you have a girlfriend?"

Alcide drove them to a seedier side of town. He glanced over at Darcie as they drove. He really hadn't appreciated her flirting with him and getting him into the middle of whatever was going on between her and the vampire. During the drive, she had been quiet and seemed lost in her own thoughts. He didn't know what she did for Eric Northman. He had only been instructed to accompany her and act as her bodyguard.

"How long have you worked for Eric Northman?" asked Alcide.

"This is my first job for him," said Darcie.

"What exactly do you do for him?" asked Alcide.

"I look inside people's heads for him," said Darcie.

"Oh," said Alcide. "Are you looking inside mine now?"

Darcie turned to look at him and said, "I'm trying not to, at the moment. But, yes, I can hear your thoughts."

She paused and said, "I'm sorry about the flirting."

Alcide looked back at the road and tried to keep his mind clear. But, this quiet, well-to-do girl who was so not like the types that he would have thought to be connected with the vampire made him curious.

"So, are you with the vampire?" asked Alcide.

"If you are asking me if I am his girlfriend, the answer is no," said Darcie.

"You seemed like you were cozy with him to me," said Alcide.

"He has his charm," said Darcie.

"You sound like you like him," said Alcide.

"Maybe I do," said Darcie. "But, I don't trust him."

At least the girl wasn't totally crazy, thought Alcide, as he turned his eyes back to the road and tried to keep his mind blank, just in case she was listening.

They finally arrived at a slightly run-down looking bar and Alcide escorted Darcie inside. Several heads turned to look at the pretty girl as they made their way to the bar. The bartender was a rough looking sort who eyed Darcie hungrily. However, once Alcide had informed him that they were sent by Eric Northman, the bartender stopped eying Darcie like she was a pork chop to a starving man and took them back into the office. The owner was a vampire who looked like he was too young to even come inside the bar. Yet, his eyes did not look young and he gazed at Darcie with outright lust. Alcide was surprised that his fangs didn't come out.

"I'm Joseph," he said from his desk.

He got up and came around to the front of the desk and and leaned against it.

"Our last deposit which was a sizable amount vanished. I have the last two people known to have handled it. I will bring them in one at a time if you are ready to start," he said.

Darcie nodded and Joseph signaled the bartender. The bartender went to the door and left briefly. He returned with a man who he brought into the room and forced into a chair in the room. The man was probably in his early forties and was extremely nervous with a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. His clothes were rumpled and his eyes seemed to shift around the room without focus.

Darcie stared at him and opened her mind to his thoughts. Just like his flickering eyes, his thoughts seemed to flit around his head.

_I need to quit this job, that is, if they don't kill me._

_I didn't take the money_

_I can't prove it, though._

_I think I'm getting an ulcer._

_Damn vampires._

_Who is this chick and what the hell is her problem. Why is she staring at me?_

Darcie turned to Joseph and said, "He is not your thief."

The man know looked to Darcie with a look of confusion.

She said to him, "Maybe, you should get another job, this one is hard on your nerves."

"Fields, you may leave," said Joseph.

Fields got up and hurriedly made his way out of the room, but gave Darcie a quick nod of thanks.

"Well, if it isn't Fields, then that leaves Allen," said Joseph.

"If you don't mind, I would like to see Allen," said Darcie. "Just to be sure."

Joseph thought for a moment and then nodded to the bartender once again. This time the bartender brought in a much younger man. He appeared to be in his early twenties. Looking at him, Darcie thought that he was not smart enough to realize the trouble that he was in. He sat down and looked around the room. His eyes found hers and he smiled a friendly smile. Poor boy, thought Darcie. She gazed into his eyes and heard his thoughts.

_Wow, who is the babe?_

_I don't know why they think I took the money, do I look stupid enough to steal from Joseph?_

_Okay, maybe I do look that stupid, but I'm not._

_I swear Randall was messing with the package, but he says he wasn't and they believe him._

_My mom is going to kill me._

Darcie frowned slightly and turned to Joseph, saying, "He is not your thief, either. I would like to see this person called Randall."

Joseph raised his eyebrows and stared back at her for several seconds.

Finally, Joseph looked to the bartender and said, "Bring Randall in here."

The bartender left, pulling out Allen with him, and several minutes later reappeared with Randall. Randall was a sullen looking man and he didn't look happy at being brought into the office for an interrogation. He had frown lines etched into his face and gazed at Darcie with malice. Alcide noticed his gaze and moved a step closer to Darcie.

"I don't know why some fangbanger has the right to call me in here," he muttered.

Joseph's eyes widened and he did a quick glance to Darcie.

"You will mind you manners," he said. "This woman works for Mr. Northman, apologize to the lady."

Joseph didn't say anything and then the bartender painfully gripped the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry," he finally muttered.

He looked at Darcie with anger. Darcie boldly stared back at him and opened her mind again.

_I guess if you are the boss's whore, you get treated with respect around here._

_I thought that I was brought in here to be interviewed. When is she going to ask me questions?_

_Why is she staring at me like that?_

_She's too stupid to figure out that I took the money before Allen got to it. What an idiot that boy is._

_And I was smart enough to get it out of here. Still in my car while I wait for everything to blow over._

_Of course, I admit the fangers have good taste. I'd like to show her some stuff, myself._

Darcie turned to Joseph and said, "He took your money before the package got to Allen. The money is in his car."

"You little whore," exclaimed Randall.

Randall lunged at Darcie. Alcide was still a few steps away from Darcie and the ferocity of Randall's attack surprised him. Randall grabbed Darcie by the arms and shook her. Darcie gave a cry and wrenched free an arm. As Alcide reached them, Darcie put her hand to Randall's forehead which caused Randall to look into Darcie's eyes.

"Stop," cried Darcie, just as Alcide reached them and pulled her out of Randall's grasp.

He protectively put her behind him. Alcide then faced Randall. But, Randall had become immobile, his face slack and his eyes unseeing and glazed over. The room was quiet as everyone stared at Randall. Alcide turned to look at Darcie and she looked frightened. But, he thought that it had more to do with what she had done to Randall.

"What did you do to him?" asked Joseph.

"I...I didn't do anything to him," said Darcie. "Maybe, he is having some sort of fit or something."

"The lady is done here," said Alcide and he took Darcie's arm and led her away.

"Wait," said Joseph.

Darcie turned back to him and Alcide could feel her tense up.

But, Joseph only grinned and said, "This fit that so suddenly came over him, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"Perhaps," said Darcie, warily.

"Will he come out of it?" asked Joseph.

"I believe that he will come out of it, eventually," said Darcie.

"Thank you for your assistance and give my regards to Mr. Northman," he said.

Alcide hurriedly led Darcie away.

Alcide with Darcie drove off as quickly as possible.

"What the hell just happened in there?" asked Alcide.

"I found a thief," said Darcie.

"That's not what I meant. What happened with Randall?" asked Alcide.

"It looked like he had some sort of fit," said Darcie.

Whatever she did to him, she was not going to admit it, thought Alcide. He had never seen anything like that and he wasn't sure if he wanted to again. But, hadn't she acted in self-defense, he thought. Randall was trying to hurt her and it seemed that she acted instinctively. But, none the less, he was glad when they arrived back at Fangtasia.

As they made their way inside, Darcie went to the rest room and Alcide headed to the vampire.

"Is she alright?" asked Eric.

"How do you know what happened?" asked Alcide.

"Joseph called me," said Eric.

"She was frightened, but not hurt," said Alcide.

Eric normally would have been angry that Alcide had let Darcie get attacked by Randall. But, that attack had caused her to show him another ability because her careful control had been broken.

"I want you to be her bodyguard when she moves here," said Eric.

"Perhaps someone else would be better," said Alcide.

"Are you, a werewolf, frightened of a pretty girl?" asked Eric.

"She is not just a girl and, yes, I am frightened of her," he said.

"Think it over and I expect an answer within the week," said Eric.

Alcide left quickly and didn't look back.

Eric watched Darcie approach him.

"Did that handsome werewolf leave?" she asked.

"Yes," said Eric. "I think that you frightened him away."

Darcie frowned and looked unhappy. He surprised her by taking her hand. He felt her freeze and try to remove it.

"You don't scare me," said Eric.

He could feel her hand tremble within his grasp, and not just from fear. For a moment, their eyes locked. He didn't know how long he held her hand and gazed into those mysterious eyes of hers because it seemed like time itself was slowing down. Was she glamouring him?

Darcie gave a sigh and pulled away her hand, saying, "Are you trying to glamour me, vampire? That doesn't work on me."

Eric stared at her, a little troubled by what had happened. For a moment, he wasn't so sure of his ability to control her. If only, he could go back in time and redo their bargain, he thought. He would never had given her so much power.

He decided to move onto the issue of Randall.

"It seems that you have solved my problem of Randall's punishment, Darcie," he said. "Is he going to come out of that trance?"

"You're assuming that I did that to him," said Darcie.

"Darcie, deceit is unbecoming," said Eric.

"He surprised me," said Darcie. "He was so awful and his thoughts were so ugly, but I didn't mean for what happened to happen. I could try to undo it, I guess."

Eric thought that he had gotten what was coming to him, but he didn't want Darcie to feel too much guilt over it.

"He will keep until tomorrow. If he is still under, you can try to reach him," said Eric. "You will need to stay in town."

Darcie nodded and said, "Are you finished with me tonight?"

"No playful teasing tonight?" asked Eric.

"I didn't think that you were the type who liked to be teased, Mr. Northman," said Darcie.

"It depends on who is doing the teasing," said Eric.

Darcie rewarded him with a small smile and said, "Careful, it would not do for your underlings to find out that you allow your minion to shamelessly tease you."

"Minion? I don't think that you are my minion," said Eric.

"I do your bidding, don't I?" said Darcie.

"In some things," said Eric.

"Sorry, but there isn't any sexual favors clause in that bargain, Mr. Northman," said Darcie. "That means that you are going to have to just rely on your good looks, charm and personality in order to tempt me into bed with you."

"I knew that I shouldn't have been so quick to agree to your terms," said Eric with a smile.

"I wasn't surprised that you did," said Darcie.

"Is that because you thought that I would have some mercy on you?" asked Eric.

"No, you accepted those terms because you underestimated me," said Darcie who turned and made her way out of the bar.

But, he would never do so again, thought Eric, as he watched her walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, it inspires me to write a better story for you. This is a darker chapter, mainly because Randall makes an appearance again. We see a glimpse into Darcie's power. And Darcie gets see a glimpse of another side of Eric's complex personality.**

Chapter Seven

Pam came down the stairs to the dungeon and found Eric looking over the body of Randall. Eric had called after Darcie had left and had Joseph bring Randall to Fangtasia. Eric had chained Randall up last night before he and Pam had went to ground, just in case he revived during the day.

But, as Pam could clearly see, Randall was still catatonic. Eric had placed him on a table and was just staring at him.

"Is he dead?" asked Pam.

"No, he still breathes and his heart still beats, although at a slow rate," said Eric.

"That ability of hers is much more than just telepathy," said Pam.

"So, it would seem," said Eric.

"She's potentially dangerous," said Pam.

"We still would be immune to her power," said Eric.

Pam wasn't so sure. As she watched, Eric took out a long needle and pushed it's full length into Randall's thigh. It had absolutely no effect on Randall. After a moment, Eric withdrew it and continued to gaze at him.

"Is she coming again, tonight?" asked Pam.

"Yes, she is going to try to reverse whatever she has done to Randall," said Eric.

"Waste of time, if you ask me," said Pam.

"Normally, I would agree. But, I want to observe her," said Eric. "And I don't want her to feel guilt over what she did to him."

Eric smiled and said, "After all, she didn't agree to be my enforcer."

"Well, she seems qualified for the job, if you ask me," said Pam.

Pam decided to find out what was really going on with her maker and Darcie.

"Why haven't you even tasted her or tried harder to seduce her?" she asked.

Eric was silent, unwilling to answer her question.

"You like her, don't you?" she said.

"She deserves to be treated with more careful handling," said Eric, vaguely.

"It would be a smarter course of action to stop playing with her," said Pam. "Even with her sophistication and class, I don't trust her. She isn't exactly what she appears to be."

"That's what makes her so interesting, Pam," said Eric.

"It would be a smart move to force her to drink your blood," said Pam.

"She would be harder to force than you think," said Eric. "And she would never forgive me."

"Then, do it in secret," said Pam. "It isn't that hard to slip her something with your blood in it. The girl is unfamiliar with the ways of vampires. She won't realize what taking in your blood would mean."

"Maybe, but my blood is strong and the effects would begin almost immediately," said Eric. "Darcie would know what was done to her."

"It would be too late, then," said Pam.

"No, I don't want to do that to her," said Eric. "At least, not yet."

Pam studied him and said, "You want her to fall for you as you are. You would be wiser to keep your relationship with her as just business if you don't intend to bind her."

"Do you doubt my ability, Pam?" asked Eric.

"I never had before, but she is different," said Pam. "Why haven't you at least bitten her?"

"I intend to bite her, tonight," said Eric. "She needs a set of fang marks on her for Sookie to see."

"About time," said Pam, who began to leave the dungeon.

Eric watched her a moment and then returned his attention back to Randall. He again pushed the needle into another part of Randall's body and looked for a response.

Darcie came before the bar opened. The door was open and she tentatively came inside. She found Pam inside in the main bar. Pam was wearing a tight black skirt and had a royal blue top on with ruffles down the front. She looked very different from last night when Darcie had seen her in her Fangtasia attire.

"You look nice," said Darcie, honestly.

Pam paused. She had not expected a genuine complement and she found herself slightly irritated that it had pleased her so much.

"Well, I'll have to change before opening, but thanks," said Pam.

"Pity about that," said Darcie. "Blue is your color."

Was she trying to charm her? And it was working, thought Pam. Why won't Eric stop playing nice with her?

"Eric's in the dungeon with Randall," said Pam.

"Is he..." Darcie asked, slightly hopeful.

"Whatever spell you put him under hasn't worn off," said Pam.

Pam was curious now and asked Darcie, "Could you have killed him with your mind?"

Darcie grew uncomfortable and said, "I've never killed anyone."

"That wasn't what I asked you," said Pam.

When Darcie refused to reply, Pam said, "Go on. He's waiting for you."

Darcie descended the steps and found both Eric and Randall at the bottom. She walked over to Eric and looked at Randall.

Eric smiled and said, "Darcie, this is a very wicked talent."

Darcie looked nervous and said, "I'm sure that it looks worse than it is. He would probably come out of it on his own."

Eric knew that she wanted to downplay her abilities and make herself seem as useless as possible.

"Do you really think so?" asked Eric.

"Oh, alright, I'm not sure," said Darcie. "I don't exactly go around putting people in trances everyday."

"But, you know how to do it, don't you?" asked Eric. "How?"

"My grandmother taught me," said Darcie.

"Yes, the infamous grandmother," said Eric. "Besides teaching you how proper young ladies behave in society, did she also teach you how to dispatch your attackers with ease?"

"Well, you know, those types of classes are all the rage these days among the British upper crust," said Darcie.

"It's too bad that I'm never going to get to meet your grandmother," said Eric.

"You wouldn't have wanted to have made her acquaintance," said Darcie.

"And why is that?" asked Eric.

Darcie looked at him evenly and said, "Because she would have killed you for daring to harm and blackmail me."

Eric stared at Darcie and wondered if she was indirectly threatening him with that statement. If she was she was being very fearless and, maybe, a little foolish."

"Go ahead, Darcie," said Eric as he nodded towards the prone body of Randall.

Darcie stepped closer to Randall.

She gazed at him and thought, did she really want to do this? She had locked Randall inside a maze in his own mind. He was in there still and was, no doubt, as angry as before. Only now, he had a day to grow more frightened and frustrated. She had never done what she had done to Randall before, nor had she ever tried to go back inside and remove the locks and release someone. There was a possibility that he could pull her inside with him and trap her there. But, she was stronger than him, she thought. Surely, it would be safe.

Eric had watched Darcie as she stood beside Randall, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you frightened, Darcie?" he asked. "Is what you are planning to do dangerous to you?"

Darcie looked up at him with troubled eyes. She was much too important to him to risk something happening to her, he thought. Especially over Randall, who he would probably kill anyway. One, for being a thief and, two, for trying to harm Darcie.

"Leave him alone," said Eric, as he took her arm and tried to pull her away.

"No, I want to try," said Darcie.

Darcie looked to Eric and said, "Maybe, if you would hold my hand. It would give me an anchor and draw me back here. To keep me from losing myself in the trap that I have placed in his mind."

Eric stepped to Darcie and held out his hand.

"But, if you feel yourself being drawn along with me into Randall's mind, you must let go. Do you understand?" said Darcie, looking at him intently.

Eric nodded and Darcie took his hand. He was surprised by the strength of her grip. Darcie then turned and faced Randall and placed her hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and moved into the maze that was now Randall's mind.

Darcie opened her eyes and found herself in a darkened corridor. It was illuminated by the strobing of overhead fluorescent lights. The corridor looked dirty and dilapidated. There were missing ceiling tiles that exposed pipes and wiring that sometimes hung down in a tangled mess. There were puddles of stagnant water on the dirty concrete floor and an incessant dripping could be heard. Darcie heard a scuttling sound and whirled towards the noise. She saw rats running along the floor and gasped in fright and disgust. Yuck, she thought, Randall's mind showed what a cesspit he really was. She found herself at an intersection of corridors and as she looked down them, they seemed to go on into infinity.

She was sure that all these corridors would cross over and intersect each other numerous times. There were doors along the corridors. In one of these rooms, she would find Randall.

So, she began. Opening the first door, she gave a sigh of relief to find it empty. Relief because she knew that though she had trapped Randall here, this maze was built out of the darkness that resided inside Randall. This maze would reflect what was really at the center of Randall's cold heart. Darcie kept opening doors and finding them empty. When another corridor intersected the one she was in, she made a turn and headed down the other one. She opened a door down this new corridor and saw a room filled with rats who scuttled even across the walls. They appeared to be consuming some sort of carcass on the floor. Best not to look too closely, she thought, and she quickly closed the door. But, she thought that she must be getting closer. In the next room, she saw that all the surfaces of the room seemed to be covered with crawling bugs. She gave a gasp and looked down at the feet, only to see that the bugs were crawling out of the room and onto her feet. She gave a little scream and hurriedly shut the door. She began to stomp the bugs underfoot. Done with that gruesome task, she leaned against the wall and almost considered leaving.

She decided to keep on going since she was sure that she was getting closer to the room where Randall was. She opened another door to find a room that appeared empty. She heard a gurgling and stepped inside. The sound was coming from the sink and, as she looked into it, she saw dark, filthy water bubbling up the drain and quickly filling the sink. As she looked closer, she could detect things moving in the water. She stared, frozen in place, and a black form rose from the surface. It paused a moment and then slithered over the side of the sink onto the floor. It was a black snake. As Darcie glanced up to the sink again, she saw numerous black heads rising out of the water. She screamed and ran for the door and slammed it closed once she was through.

"It's not real. None of this is real," she whispered to herself.

She walked farther down the corridor and it became darker since some the overhead lights were broken. She came across a room that she could see light escaping from underneath the door. She went into this room. The light was coming from a swinging overhead light. It was a bare bulb that hung down from the ceiling. The swinging of the light caused the shadows in the room to move as if they were living things, themselves. Darcie tried to peer into the shadows without moving into the room. From a corner, she heard a soft sobbing and she moved towards the sound. She found Randall sitting on the dirty floor with his knees drawn up to him. His clothes were filthy and torn. He raised his head and looked at her. A look of anger and malevolence passed over his face. He slid himself up the wall into a standing position and wiped his eyes and nose of his shirt. That done, he faced Darcie.

"You bitch, you trapped me here," he hissed. "What are you? Some sort of monster?"

"I've come to get you out of here," said Darcie.

But, Randall smiled and said, "Really? I think that you are just as trapped inside here as me."

"Do you want out or not?" asked Darcie.

"I think that I would rather spend some quality time with you in here, Miss High and Mighty," he said.

He pushed himself off the wall and began to advance on her.

"Are you a fool?" said Darcie.  
Her words fell on deaf ears and he kept moving closer. Darcie turned and ran for the door. She once again found herself in the corridor and quickly turned to see that Randall had followed her out of the room and was pursuing her. Darcie turned and ran down the corridor, her feet splashing in the puddles. In the flickering light, Darcie ran into a different corridor at the next intersection. She kept running with, the now probably insane, Randall hot on her heels.

Finally, she came to a dead end. She turned to run back to the intersection, but she heard Randall's footsteps. She retreated back down the dead end as she watched his shadow fall across the entrance. A moment later, Randall came into view. Darcie was trapped.

"Eric!" she cried out. "Please, wake me up"

Randall only smiled and Darcie screamed Eric's name.

"Oh, your loverboy can't help you in here," said Randall, as he once again began to walk towards her.

Darcie backed up a step for every step that Randall took towards her.

"Eric," Darcie sobbed.

She had never felt so lost. She heard a creak behind her and turned around to see that there was now a door at the end of the corridor that had not been there before. The door creaked open and Darcie could hear music playing inside. Knowing that this was the way out, Darcie ran for the door with all her speed. When she crossed over the door's threshold, she passed from the grimy world of Randall's mind into an amazing vision. It was a grand ballroom complete with a large orchestra that was playing a lively tune. She stood and turned around in a circle. There was couples dancing in a whirling kaleidoscope of bright colors. It seemed like she was in a different time since the clothing that the couples wore was old fashioned. Brilliantly colored gowns of silk with flowing trains adorned the ladies and their hair was styled into complicated waves and rolls atop their heads. The men were mainly wearing black tuxedos. She moved between the swirling couples and suddenly she saw him in the distance in front of her. He was wearing the same black as all the other men, yet something seemed to set him apart. He was all alone as if he was waiting for her. He looked so beautiful and she immediately remembered her that her clothes were filthy from running through the corridors. Self-consciously she touched her clothes and felt the soft sensation of silk beneath her fingers. She gasped and looked down and saw that she was wearing a red silk gown with beautiful beading and lace. She looked up to see him staring at her with amusement in his blue eyes. He held out a hand, beckoning her to him. This was the way out, she thought, and she ran to him. For a brief moment, she wondered if this vision had come from his imagination. As she fell into his arms, he pulled her close and she knew that she was safe.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the embrace of the vampire and they were in the dungeon again.

He petted her and said, "It's alright, Darcie."

Darcie slowly moved out of his grasp and wiped off her tears. She looked down at Randall and saw that he was stirring. He must have come through the doorway after her, she thought. Eric also noticed that and quickly, moving as a vampire could, dragged Randall off the table and chained him on a pole.

Eric took Darcie's arm and led her out of the dungeon. He brought her to the bar and poured her a shot of whiskey and handed her the glass.

"Drink it," he said.

"No, I don't want to," protested Darcie.

He put the glass in her hand and said, "Go on, drink it."

Darcie gulped it down and coughed as it burned her throat.

"Better?" he asked.

Darcie looked at him with haunted eyes and he knew that her careful self-control was gone. A part of him said that now would be the perfect time to take advantage of her since she was weak and vulnerable. Yet, another side of him, stayed his hand.

"Do you need another one?" he asked.

"No," said Darcie. "No thanks."

As he watched her, he could see her once again putting her armor back into place. Her eyes once again shielded her thoughts and emotions from him.

As Darcie stared into his eyes, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "I'll drive you home, tonight."

He expected her to protest, but she nodded her head in agreement.

"Can I have another drink, then?" asked Darcie.

Eric poured her another glass of whiskey. When Pam came out into the bar, he sent her after a blanket. When Darcie finished the other drink, he bundled her up and placed her into her car. He drove them both to Bon Temps. Sometime during the drive, Darcie fell asleep and Eric turned to look at her pretty face illuminated by the dashboard lights. Darcie was still asleep when they arrived back at Sookie's house. She did not wake up as he carried her inside. But, as he laid her on her bed, her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

"I think that you got me drunk, Mr. Northman," she softly said.

"Is it my fault that you can't hold your liquor?" he replied, with a smile.

"Should I be afraid at having a vampire in my bedroom?" she asked him.

"Although my intentions are not totally trustworthy, your virtue is safe tonight, Darcie," he said.

"You don't strike me as the type to show mercy," said Darcie.

"Maybe, I have rare fits of gentlemanly behavior," said Eric.

He sat on the bed and stared into those curious green eyes.

Darcie smiled and said, "I'll have to alert the media about that since I'm sure that it is an extremely rare occurrence."

Darcie looked at him and said, "Did you used to go to grand balls long ago? Perhaps, in the 1800s?"

Eric wondered what brought about that question and if Darcie was drunker than he thought.

"I imagine that I have been to many such balls, long ago," said Eric.

Darcie closed her eyes and said as she fell back asleep, "I would never have thought that, but that time suited you, very well."

Eric gave her a little smile and said, "Goodnight, Darcie."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story is always evolving in my mind, but it is now taking a turn into AU. We are starting into season two of the series. But, nothing is ever set in stone. I don't want to follow that story unless I can come up with my own interpretation and ideas. And if you know how something is going to turn out, it isn't that much fun to read either. This is a long chapter due to more groundwork being laid. **

Chapter Eight

After the events of that night with Randall, Darcie spent several days away from Fangtasia. A part of her wondered what became of Randall and another part of her didn't care what judgement Eric dealt out to him. Many times she found herself going over what happened inside of Randall's mind. And although, she had thought that she would be haunted by Randall's demented pursuit of her, she found that her thoughts had instead dwelt on the vision of the ballroom. She wished that she knew what it had meant or even if it meant anything at all. It had been such a beautiful and powerful image. Had it been just a romantic fantasy on her part? Or had some essence of the vampire been able to connect with her mind? His mind should not be anything but a void to her. But, was it? All she knew was that somehow she had found her way out of Randall's mind with his help. He had kept her in this world by the touch of his hand.

While she was away, she had also attended to personal matters. She had found a nice home located outside of Shreveport in a quiet area. It wasn't overly extravagant, but it should still be large enough that she wouldn't have to deal with Mr. Turner's complaints about having to rough it among the savages. It was also large enough that she would have some separation from Mr. Turner's quarters. It was out of the question to even think about asking him to get his own place. The time was drawing near when she would have to send for him. The prospect gave her mixed emotions. He was a link to her grandmother and gave her comfort, even if he was sometimes difficult. And, he just wasn't a servant because she knew that he genuinely cared for her. She did not think that he and the vampires were going to get along. However, in a fight, she just might put her money on Mr. Turner, she thought with a chuckle.

She had spent her time with Sookie during the daytime when she wasn't at work. Since Bill and Merlott's seemed to occupy her nights. She felt that once she moved to Shreveport that Sookie would be so content with the ordinary life she was living, except for dating Bill, that she would no longer question her and Eric's relationship. Already, Darcie could detect a lower stress level in that Eric was not much of a concern in her life. Of course, if Sookie really wanted to lead a ordinary life she needed to ditch that vampire boyfriend. Maybe Darcie was prejudiced, but she was sure that Bill had been the one to reveal her abilities to Eric. But, vampire politics were weird, she thought, maybe he had to report to Eric since he was his superior. All she knew was that she had a distrust of him. Jason had somehow found religion and was much more boring as a result. Darcie missed his naughty ways, but she was sure that eventually he would give up trying to be something that he was not. Sookie had told her that Lafayette had just disappeared and not even Tara had a clue as to where he was. For a little town, Bon Temps certainly had it's share of murders and disappearances.

Sookie had wanted Darcie to come along with her and Bill for an evening out. It was sort of a farewell event since Darcie would soon be moving to Shreveport. Sookie had already asked Tara to move in with her and Darcie thought it would be nice for her to have some companionship when she moved away. They were in Darcie's car when they arrived at Bill's home. Sookie knocked and came inside.

"Hello?" called out Sookie.

Jessica appeared from another room and said, "I just saw my parents on T.V."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," said Sookie.

"I finally get why they never wanted me to watch it in the first place. It's horrible," said Jessica.

"Um, where's Bill?" asked Sookie.

"I don't know. He said that he had some errands to do and that I couldn't come. And I hate it here. I hate it so much," said Jessica, upset.

As Darcie watched, Jessica and Sookie moved to a couch.

"I think I miss them," said Jessica.

"Your parents?" asked Sookie.

"And my little sister," said Jessica. "I was always totally horrible to her. I was such a brat."

Darcie watched as blood began leaking from Jessica's eyes. It was rather disturbing, she thought.

"Gross, what's wrong with me?" asked Jessica.

"Sweetie, vampires don't cry regular tears. So, when you cry, you're going to cry blood from now on,"said Sookie.

"Why do you know that and I don't? Don't you think I should know this about myself?" demanded Jessica.

"Bill should have probably of told you," said Sookie.

"Jeez, you think?" said Jessica. "He doesn't tell me anything. It's like I'm some burden to him."

Sookie handed Jessica a tissue and said, "Look, I don't know if it helps at all, but Darcie and I understand what you are feeling."

"No, you don't," said Jessica.

"I'm not saying that it's the same but both of us recently lost our grandmothers and since we also lost our parents when we were kids, our grandmothers were everything to us," said Sookie.

"But, grandparents are supposed to die and you two are still alive. I'm the one that is dead," said Jessica.

"You still feel loss the same way," said Darcie, standing in the doorway. "Just because we expected our grandmothers to die before us, doesn't mean that it still didn't hurt."

Jessica wiped at her tears again and said, "What do you do to make it not hurt so much?"

"Sometimes, I go and sit in her room for a spell," said Sookie.

Darcie didn't want to say what she did, for she had a room in her mind that she went to. It was a study and shelves made up up the walls. The shelves contained books. Not the books like today, though. These books were old and the bindings were made of leather. Just holding one of these weighty books in your hands gave you the feeling that they contained something precious. She would come into this room and run her finger down the the line of books, until she found just the one she wanted. She would pull it out, her fingers caressing it, and then she would move to a comfortable, old chair that sat by the window of the room. There, she would crack the book open and inside she would find a memory of her life that she had filed away. She had saved all the memories, not just the happy ones, for Darcie felt everything had been worth saving. And even in the saddest of memories, there was still a piece of hope or a kernel of wisdom that was there. You just had to look for it.

She opened one book and slipped into it's pages. The rain was falling down and it's cold, relentless drops could be heard coming down on the black umbrellas that everyone held above their heads. Except, she didn't have an umbrella. Her grandmother held one above both of their heads. Yet, she remembered standing there wishing that the rain would fall down on her. For maybe, it had the power to wash away the sadness that gripped her heart with it's cold fingers. She remembered looking down at her feet and seeing little rivulets of dirty, brown water. Her eyes followed the brown trail back to a mound on which a green carpet-like cover had been thrown over it in an attempt to conceal it's wrongness. Before this mound was a yawning hole in the ground. Darcie had stared at this hole thinking that it wasn't right. That they didn't belong in that place, not in the wet, cold ground. Her grandmother had gripped her hand then and Darcie looked up into her kind, gray eyes.

"You're right, Darcie," she had said to her. "They don't belong there. But, that isn't where they really are."

"Where are they, then?" Darcie had asked.

Her grandmother had reached down and touched Darcie's heart and then her forehead, gently trailing her fingers down and petting her hair.

"They are there, Darcie, forever in your heart and within the memories that you can hold inside that amazing mind that was my son's legacy to you. You are in pain now, but someday, those memories will comfort you like a warm blanket that you can wrap yourself in and keep the cold away."

Darcie had gazed into her grandmother's eyes, so like her father's, and let her grandmother pull her into an embrace as they watched the coffins being lowered into the ground. Twin coffins, for just as they had been inseparable in life, they had also been in death. This shouldn't have given Darcie comfort, but somehow it did. Her mother and father were still together, gone so far away that she could no longer sense them. Yet, they had left something of themselves behind for her.

"We still have each other, Darcie," her grandmother had whispered. "I'll take care of you."

Darcie had gripped her hand, holding onto this lifeline, as her parents were lowered and enclosed in their earthly tomb. Darcie got up and placed that book back on the shelf.

She ran her finger down the line of books again. She paused at a book. Here was a book that contained the memory of how she, as a young child, would sneak into her parents bedroom in the morning sometimes and with a shriek jump on the bed and frighten them out of their wits. They should have been angry with her, but they would only laugh and her father would grab her and tickle her without mercy as a punishment. She moved her finger onward. Here was a book that contained the memory of Darcie coming into the one of her grandmother's favorite rooms and finding her fast asleep in the chair, a now cold cup of tea on the table next to her chair. Mrs. Peale had also been fast asleep, her lithe body curled up on her grandmother's lap. Mrs. Peale had been found out by the driveway one day. She had been hit by a car and was mewling in pain. The groundskeeper had been afraid to touch her since he thought that the cat would lash out in fear, even to one trying to help her. But, her grandmother had strode up unafraid and picked her up. Darcie thought that her grandmother had probably used her power to calm the cat. A short trip to the vet had determined that the cat suffered from a broken leg and numerous cuts. The unkempt stray was christened Mrs. Peale and her unfortunate accident had turned out to be the luckiest day in her life. For, she became her grandmother's constant companion and lived out her days in comfort and love.

Darcie stared at all the shelves, lined with book upon book. So, many memories here, each quietly waiting their turn for Darcie to choose them. Darcie realized that she had spent too much time here, daydreaming. With a sigh, she went to the door and closed it softly behind her.

She returned back to the somewhat alarming scene of Jessica asking Sookie for a favor.

"Please, maybe you could drive me to my parent's house," said Jessica.

"Jessica, we can't do that," said Sookie.

"Please, I'll just sit in the car, I swear. All I'm asking is just to sit across the street and catch a glimpse of them through the window. Just so I could say goodbye," said Jessica.

"I'm sorry, but we just can't. But, if you explained it to Bill the same way that you just explained it to me, I'm sure that Bill would take you," said Sookie.

"Are you really sure about that?" asked Jessica. "Because I don't believe that he would."

Jessica began to cry again and Sookie looked at her and Darcie could tell she was wavering.

"Okay," said Sookie.

"Really?" said Jessica, excitedly.

"Sookie, may I speak with you a minute," said Darcie.

Darcie pulled her away from Jessica.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Darcie. "Bill is not going to be happy and he won't appreciate what he will see as our interference."

"Darcie, the girl is in pain, look at her," said Sookie.

"She is not exactly a girl," said Darcie. "She is a vampire."

"Gosh, you are starting to sound like Bill," said Sookie. "Or, maybe Eric."

Darcie frowned and said, "Maybe they are right. I don't want to be cruel here, but she is Bill's child, now."

"We'll just drive by there and be back here before Bill even knows that we are gone," said Sookie. "You know how much she is hurting."

So, Darcie had reluctantly driven them to the address that Jessica had given them. She parked the car across the street and Jessica stared out the backseat window at the house.

"My daddy won't be home, but my momma and sister should be," said Jessica.

Sookie turned and looked back at Jessica.

"Jessica, I'm so sorry," Sookie said with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Jessica.

"Because I did this to you," said Sookie. "If Bill had not killed a vampire because of me, this wouldn't have happened to you. I never meant for anyone else to be hurt."

"I don't blame you, Sookie," said Jessica.

Just then a child appeared in the window.

"There's my sister," said Jessica.

And in a flash of movement, Jessica was out of the car and racing up the sidewalk to the door.

"Jessica! Jessica get back in the car. You promised!" yelled Sookie as she took off after her.

Darcie sat in the car and watched the train wreck unfold. For, the door opened and Jessica's human mother stood in the doorway. She hugged Jessica and drew her inside with Sookie trailing along behind. Darcie fished through Sookie's purse and found her cell phone. She scrolled through her address book and dialed a number.

"Sookie?" said Bill.

"No, this is Darcie. We have a problem. Right now, Jessica and Sookie are talking with Jessica's human family," said Darcie.

Darcie gave the address and hung up. She didn't get out of the car since Jessica was beyond her ability to remove from the home and she was certain that Bill was the only person that she would obey. A short time after Sookie and Jessica had gone inside, a car pulled into the driveway and Darcie saw a man rush for the door. No doubt, Jessica's father, she thought.

It wasn't too long until Bill showed up using some vampire power of travel. He must has sensed some danger because he almost broke down the door and waited for someone inside to invite him in. Darcie's eyes checked out the neighboring houses. All they needed was for a curious neighbor to call the police. A very short time later, Sookie appeared and walked back to the car. Her face was streaked with tears and she was visibly upset.

"Are you alright?" asked Darcie.  
"It was terrible," said Sookie. "And Bill is so angry with me."

Darcie took her hand and said, "He'll get over it. Your heart was in the right place."

Finally, Bill came out with Jessica and they got into the car. Darcie put the car in drive and drove off and headed back to Bon Temps. Jessica was weeping in the backseat and Bill sat there silently. But, Darcie could detect the rage that was percolating underneath the surface of that tight-lipped visage. What a great evening this turned out to be, thought Darcie. Moving to Shreveport was looking better and better all the time. This was why she was single, she thought.

Somewhere along a deserted stretch of the highway, Sookie tried to apologize to Bill. And that was when everything bubbled over and the cramped space of Darcie's car became filled with unrepressed emotions and hostility.

"I'm sorry. She promised she was just going to look in the window. I know that I made a mistake, but they are her family," said Sookie.

"She is a vampire. She doesn't have a family anymore," said Bill.

"I'm a monster and I'm going to be alone forever because of you. I hate you," shrieked Jessica at Bill.

"Be quiet," said Bill back to her.

"Eat shit," retorted Jessica.

"I said to be quiet," yelled Bill.

Bill now turned his anger on Sookie.

"You undermined my authority as her maker. You risked those people's safety and your own. If I had not glamoured them within an inch of their sanity, all our lives would have been shattered," said Bill.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Sookie.

"You keep saying that and I'm expected to what? Forget this ever happened?" said Bill.

"What else would you like me to say," said Sookie. "I knew it was wrong to take her and I should have said no, but all I could think about was Gran and what I'd give to see her again."

"That does not give you the license to behave like an irresponsible child," said Bill. "She is a loaded gun, Sookie. Not a doll for you to dress up and play with."

Darcie had enough. If they wanted to continue this fight when they got back to Bon Temps, then that was their business.

"Shut up, everyone!" yelled Darcie. "This is my car and just be quiet."

"Stop the car, just stop the car," cried Sookie.

"Sookie, I can't stop the car here," said Darcie.

"Do it, right now," said Sookie. "I'm not riding another minute in this car with him."

"You are staying in the car, Bill can get out," said Darcie.

"I'm not leaving Jessica alone with you two," said Bill.

"Fine, both you and Jessica can get out," said Darcie.

"What the hell did I do?" said Jessica.

"Nothing," said Darcie. "You just have a shitty maker."

"You are just as much to blame as Sookie, maybe more since you drove them there," said Bill. "Perhaps, you should be more concerned with keeping Eric happy."

That comment had been the last straw. She had learned very quickly that vampires considered humans as property. To any and all vampires, she would be seen as a possession of Eric's. And she would be without that little escape clause. But, she didn't need to be reminded of that here in her own car. Those vampires were getting out, right now. Darcie slammed on the brakes and the car skidded into the shoulder.

Darcie gave in to her anger, even though she knew it was wrong.

"Maybe if you spent some time with your child and explained things to her, like for instance, why she can't go back home, tonight would not have happened." said Darcie. "Don't try to blame us for your own shortcomings. Now, I want you to get out of my car, this instant."

But, Sookie with a sob opened her door and got out of the car

"Sookie, get back in the car," Darcie yelled after her.

Darcie turned off the engine and sat there a few seconds, trying to regain her composure. The one person that she wanted to stay in the car had gotten out leaving her alone with Bill and Jessica. She was so mad that if it would have been possible for her to use her powers on Bill, she would have sent him to a very unpleasant spot, indeed.

"Are you going to go after her?" asked Darcie, when she felt that her voice was calm enough to not betray her.

"She will come back," said Bill. "When she calms down, she will come back."

"She wants you to go after her," said Jessica.

"We are in the middle of nowhere," said Darcie.

Bill seemed ready to reply when he just moved out of the car and down the road in a flash. Darcie sensing that something was wrong, started the car and drove slowly down the highway, looking for Bill and Sookie.

The headlights found them. Sookie was on the ground and Bill was cradling her in his arms. Darcie and Jessica ran out of the car.

As Darcie approached, she could see that Sookie had been clawed by something because her jacket was shredded and bloody. She moaned and cried out in pain as Bill attempted to move her. Darcie rushed to kneel beside her.

"What happened?" she said.

"She's been attacked by something," replied Bill.

"Sookie, what was it?" asked Bill.

Barely able to talk, Sookie managed to get out, "Bull, human."

Before Darcie's shocked eyes, Bill brought out his fangs and bit into his own wrist. He put the bloody wrist to Sookie's lips and she began to drink it. But, almost immediately, she started convulsing and foaming at the mouth.

"Ooh, gross," said Jessica.

"We need to get her to Fangtasia," said Bill.

"Not a hospital?" said Darcie.

"It was something supernatural, a hospital won't know what to do," said Bill.

He picked up Sookie who cried out and carried her to the car and placed her in the backseat.

"I can drive faster than you," he said.

Darcie handed him the keys and got in the backseat with Sookie.

Bill turned the car around and floored it.

When Bill pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot with a loud screeching of the brakes, Darcie was fearful that Sookie was going to die.

"Bill, she has gotten much worse," said Darcie as Bill leaned in and took Sookie out of her arms.

Bill carried her with Darcie and Jessica right beside him.

"Eric!" yelled Bill.

Eric came out and looked at the sight before him with relative calm. His eyes took in the sight of Bill cradling a limp and lifeless Sookie in his arms who was flanked on either side by Jessica and Darcie. He briefly turned his eyes to Darcie and her eyes gazed back at him. Her eyes were wide with fear and he knew if she was so scared then the situation was serious.

"It's Sookie," said Bill. "She's been attacked."

Bill carefully laid Sookie down on a couch seat on her stomach and Eric stared at the mess that was her back.

"She needs a doctor, now," said Bill.

Darcie stepped to Eric and only lightly touched his sleeve. She quickly removed her hand, since she had learned that they didn't like to be touched. At least, unless they initiated the contact.

When he turned his eyes to her, Darcie said, "Please, help her. I think, I think she may be dying"

He stared into her eyes for a second and then turned and called to Pam.

"Pam, call Dr Ludwig and tell her it's an emergency," said Eric.

When Eric turned back around, he saw that Darcie had moved to Sookie and was kneeling beside her and holding her hand, but her eyes glanced up to his for a moment before once again moving back to Sookie.

The doctor arrived and her appearance was a surprise to Darcie. She wondered if she was human because she almost looked like some kind of dwarf or gnome. She walked up to Sookie and began to cut away her shirt so she could see the wounds. Once it was off, Darcie thought that it looked like Sookie had been savaged by some sort of animal. As she examined the wounds with a finger, Sookie came around.

"What kind of doctor are you?" asked Sookie.

"The healing kind," said Dr. Ludwig.

"Am I dying?" asked Sookie.  
"Yes," said Dr. Ludwig.

If that news hadn't made Darcie's knees go weak, she might have commented the doctor's lack of bedside manner.

"No, she cannot die. You will save her," said Bill.

"Back off, vampire, let me do my job," said Dr. Ludwig.

"Well, we don't have a lot of choices, she's been poisoned," said Dr. Ludwig. "There must have been some sort of poison on those claws. There are certain animals like the Komodo dragon who's mouths are teeming with bacteria. Once they bite an animal, they will wait and follow it, sometime for days, until the toxins render it helpless and then they will finish it off, devouring it alive."

"I was scratched by some kind of Komodo dragon?" weakly asked Sookie.

"No, but the poison is similar, but way more efficient. I can't know more without further testing and we don't have that kind of time."

"Give us some privacy," said Dr. Ludwig.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Darcie.

"No, you'll just get in the way," said Dr. Ludwig.

"But, I can keep her still and take away her pain," said Darcie.

Dr. Ludwig stared at her and said, "What are you?"

Darcie noticed that Dr. Ludwig wasn't the only one waiting for a reply.

"I'm just her cousin," said Darcie. "But, I can help."

"Okay, everyone else out," she said.

Eric and Bill left, but Eric turned to see Darcie kneel down so that she could look into Sookie's eyes and take both of Sookie's hands in hers. He turned back and left with Bill.

"Okay, I'm going to be cleaning out the wounds, keep her quiet and still," said Dr. Ludwig.

Darcie caressed Sookie and when Sookie opened her eyes, she smiled at her.

She then used her influence to comfort Sookie and take her to a place where the pain of what was happening to her could not touch her.

Sookie woke up to find herself lying on the couch, but everyone was gone. She was still wearing the same clothes, except they weren't bloody and torn. She sat up and that's when she heard a voice calling her.

"Sookie, come outside. I'm waiting for you," came a voice.

"Darcie?" said Sookie.

"Yes, that's right," said Darcie. "Don't be afraid."

Sookie got up and walked to the front door. When she pushed it open, bright sunlight greeted her eyes. It was so bright that she had to blink her eyes several times to adjust to it. When she again opened them, she saw that Fangtasia opened up a landscape of sand dunes. She stepped outside and her feet sank into the sand.

"Take off your shoes," said Darcie who stepped into view.

Darcie was wearing a swim suit with a wrap around the waist and a hat to shield her face from the sun.

"But, I'm not dressed for the beach," said Sookie.

"Sure, you are," said Darcie. "Look."

Sookie looked down to see herself in a polka dot bikini with a sheer cover up over it. Sookie's hands touched the fabric and a look of confusion passed over her face. She knelt down and ran her fingers through the sand.

"It all feels so real," said Sookie with wonder. "But, it can't be."

"Reality is over-rated, Cousin," said Darcie with a grin. "Just enjoy it."

Darcie reached out and took Sookie's hand, saying, "You haven't seen the best part."

Darcie led Sookie over a little sand dune and there before them was a beautiful white sand beach. The ocean was a turquoise blue and it stretched out to the horizon. The waves beat rhythmically on the beach and the sound was so soothing.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sookie?" said Darcie. "Don't you just want to lie in the sun and listen to waves all day?"

"Yes," said Sookie, dreamily.

Darcie led her to an airy cabana. It was all in white and sheer white panels of fabric undulated gracefully in the breeze. There were two white lounge chairs set out and waiting for them. Darcie gently helped Sookie into a chair. From a table between the chairs, Darcie picked up a frozen drink and handed it to Sookie. Sookie sipped it through a straw with a contented sigh.

"Pina Colada," said Sookie. "How did you know that's one of my favorites?"

"I just have a knack about things like that," said Darcie with a smile.

Darcie took a seat in the other lounge chair and they looked out onto the ocean together.

Sookie sighed and said, "You know there is just one thing that might make this better."

"Sookie, you are a wicked girl," said Darcie with a grin. "But, your wish is my command."

Suddenly, a handsome young man with brown hair and deep brown eyes appeared. He was wearing crisp, white pants and a polo type shirt that could not conceal the fact that he had taut and defined muscles underneath it.

He stepped up to Sookie and said, "Did you request a massage?"

He held out his hand and Sookie took it with a giggle and the two of them walked over to a massge table that Sookie had not noticed when she had first entered the cabana. He helped her lie down on her stomach and began the serious business of massaging those tense muscles of Sookie's.

Darcie watched them and sipped on her own drink, digging her toes into the warm sand. Sookie let out another contented sigh as the young man's hands worked their magic. If Sookie wasn't here she would be in the grips of terrible pain right now. Darcie was still keeping an eye on what was going on there. Soon, she would have to take her back.

Bill and Eric had come back into the room, to see Darcie gently caressing Sookie who laid peacefully as Dr. Ludwig examined and probed the wounds. She dug out come sort of nail from one of the scratches and was examining it. She then got ready to pour something contained in a blue bottle over the scratches.

"This is going to burn and she will struggle, hold her still," she said to Darcie.

Bill moved forward to help, but Darcie said, "I have her, it's okay."

Dr. Ludwig poured the fluid into the wounds and it seemed to bubble, but Sookie remained completely still and didn't even flinch. That done Dr. Ludwig began patting Sookie's back and finally finishing her cleaning.

"She won't reject vampire blood now," said Dr. Ludwig.

She looked to Darcie curiously and watched her.

Back inside the vision, Darcie said to Sookie, "Sookie, you have to go back. Bill is waiting for you."

"Is he still mad at me?" said Sookie.

"No, he's very sorry that this happened to you," said Darcie. "Come on, let's walk back."

Together, they walked over the dune and back to Fangtasia. Darcie stopped Sookie before she went inside. And when Sookie turned back to look at her, Darcie stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry to take away this lovely vision, but you will not remember any of this, okay?" said Darcie.

"What happened then?" asked Sookie, confused.

"You simply passed out and didn't feel any pain," said Darcie.

"Okay," said Sookie who turned and then stopped. She looked back at Darcie.

"I've never seen anything like this. The things that you can do. Even though, I know that you would never harm me, you are capable of that, aren't you?" asked Sookie. "Just as easily, you could create a world of nightmares and pain."

"I can do many things, Sookie," said Darcie. "That's why I need you, to help keep me from losing my way."

Darcie gave Sookie a smile and said, "Come on, they are all waiting for us."

"Am I alive?" asked Sookie, as she opened her eyes and found herself lying on the couch.

"Very much so," said Darcie, with a smile.

Darcie got up and stared evenly at Dr. Ludwig who returned the gaze and studied her for several moments. The doctor turned and began to walk for the door.

"I'll expect my payment by the end of the week," she called out.

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Ludwig," said Eric.

Dr. Ludwig shouted an expletive as she walked out he door.

"Clearly the pleasure is one-sided," said Bill.

Bill bit into his wrist and handed it to Sookie who fed from him.

Darcie watched the scene with a mixture of curiosity and revulsion.

"Why is he doing that?" asked Darcie.

"Because vampire blood can heal many things," said Eric.

"You mean that will heal her scratches?" asked Darcie.

"Yes," said Eric. "What did you do to Sookie?"

"Nothing, I just calmed her with my presence," said Darcie.

Darcie was an amazing liar. She was among the best he had ever seen. Of course, she wasn't trying so hard anymore since she was aware that he was on to her. But, she was not going to admit anything, out of principle, perhaps.

"Careful," said Eric to Bill. "You'll overcook her."

Bill stopped and Sookie looked at him dreamily and fell asleep.

"I don't want to move her," said Bill.

"Of course not," said Eric. "Darcie will stay with her and watch over her."

"I'm not leaving," said Bill.

"Do you object to her own cousin, Bill?" asked Eric. "She can be awake during the daytime in case Sookie needs something."

"If you can give us a ride," said Darcie. "Bill and Jessica can take my car."

"Certainly, Darcie," said Eric.

Bill looked uncomfortable and said, "Thanks for saving Sookie."

"I didn't do it for you," said Eric.

Bill and Jessica left. Darcie fetched some blankets from where Eric said they were and covered up Sookie with one.

She clutched the other one and stared at him. Eric looked at her pretty face still twinged with pain and concern. She was slightly younger than Sookie in years, but not in experiences, he felt. It was lucky for him that her family was such a source of ammunition for him to use against her. For, Darcie on her own was a force to be reckoned with. She had virtually no weaknesses of her own and that mind of hers was as clever as he had ever seen, except for his, of course. But, now her family that as so precious to her had managed to trap her deeper within his grasp. He almost felt a little regret at not defeating her on his own merits. For, he had two rather impressive things to hold over her now. One, Lafayette, who was currently resident of his dungeon, had told him that he thought that Jason was responsible for the disappearance and probable murder of a vampire. And two, she was in debt to him for saving Sookie's life. Eric had his own problems and this entrapment could not have come at a better time. He needed her and he needed to make sure that she couldn't decide to quit on him.

"Thank you for saving Sookie's life," said Darcie.

He could hear the gratitude in her voice and also the fear. For, she knew, as well as he, that there was always a price to be paid for everything.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Darcie," he said. "There are things we must discuss."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Darcie slept fitfully. She worried about Sookie, even though she seemed to be perfectly healed. There wasn't even a mark on her back to show where those claws had ripped her open. She guessed that vampire blood had it's uses, although to her mind, seeing her cousin drinking Bill's blood had been gross. Her mind also dwelled on Eric. He hadn't helped Sookie out of the goodness of his heart. He expected to be repaid. After waking up for the hundredth time, it seemed, Darcie gave up and just stayed awake. When Ginger arrived, she had already made an inspection of the bar and found limited food items. Being that vampires mainly stayed here, that didn't come as a surprise. But, Sookie would need nourishment when she woke up and Darcie was getting hungry, herself.

"Ginger, is there any other food in this place besides what is in that little fridge in the storage room?" asked Darcie.

"Uh, not really," said Ginger. "That's the thing about vamps, you forget to eat. I've lost thirty-five pounds since I started this job, way better than the fat farm."

"Is there anywhere close by that has food?" asked Darcie.

"There is a little market a couple of blocks away that has a deli," said Ginger.

"Okay, I'm going to make a trip there, can you watch over Sookie?" asked Darcie.

So, after getting better directions, Darcie stepped outside into the sunlight. She breathed a sigh of relief after being in the claustrophobic atmosphere of Fangtasia. That place seemed like a cave with the lack of windows. She enjoyed the little walk there and picked up some deli sandwiches and drinks. She also picked up some toiletries, since she would like to brush her teeth.

When she entered the bar again, she came upon the alarming sight of Sookie holding a gun on Ginger. She wondered what had happened in the short time that she had been gone.

"Take me to him!" yelled Sookie, pointing the gun at Ginger.

Ginger screamed and held up her arms.

"Now!" demanded Sookie.

"Sookie, um, what's going on?" asked Darcie.

"Lafayette is here somewhere," said Sookie.

The interesting cook from Merlott's, thought Darcie. He did look like a naughty boy.

"I know where he is, Sookie," said Darcie.

"What? How do you know?" asked Sookie.

"Eric showed me his little contraption downstairs," said Darcie.

"You are still going out with him after he showed his...his whatever it is down there?" asked Sookie.

"I believe that it's a torture wheel," said Darcie.

Sookie stared at her for a few seconds.

"Sookie, do you really want to shoot Ginger?" said Darcie.

"No, I just want to see Lafayette," said Sookie.

Darcie slowly walked to Sookie and reached out her hand and lowered the gun. She then took it out of Sookie's hand and opened the cylinder and removed the bullets, putting them in her pocket.

"Sweet Jesus," said Ginger. "Thank you."

"Okay, Ginger, us girls need to stick together. Lead the way to the basement," said Darcie.

Ginger turned and headed for the basement with Darcie and Sookie right behind her. As they walked down the stairs, Sookie saw Lafayette and rushed to him. Darcie followed her and Ginger remained on the stairs.

"Oh, my God," said Sookie. "Lafayette, Lafayette."

She knelt and touched him, trying to rouse him.

"Sook, is that you?" said Lafayette.

"What have they done to you?" asked Sookie.

"Do I look like a vampire?" asked Lafayette.

"You look awful," said Sookie.

"I feel even worse," said Lafayette. "I guess that means I ain't a vampire which is good."

"Why would Eric do this to you?" asked Sookie.

"I would guess that it has something to do with illegal activities against vampires," said Darcie.

"Whatever the reason, no one deserves to be treated like this," said Sookie.

Sookie turned to Ginger and yelled, "Uncuff him."

"I don't have that key," said Ginger.

Both Darcie and Sookie could hear her thoughts, _Eric is going to be so mad at me. Jesus have mercy._

Darcie knelt down to examine the collar around Lafayette's neck.

"Ginger, go and get my purse and bring it here," said Darcie.

When Ginger reappeared carrying the purse, Darcie stood and began searching through it. She took out an odd looking tool to Sookie's eyes. Then, she knelt again and began to work on the padlock that held the collar closed.

"Darcie, how do you know how to do that?" asked Sookie.

Darcie grinned and said, "I'm full of surprises, Cousin."

After only a short time, Darcie unlocked the padlock and removed the collar from Lafayette's neck. She looked at her watch and noticed that it would not be too long until sunset, maybe an hour or so.

Darcie turned to Ginger and said, "Where are the keys to the cars outside?"

"They are locked inside a key box in the office," said Ginger.

"Ginger, be a dear, and go get your tire iron from your car," said Darcie.

"But, Eric is going to throw a fit," said Ginger, not without a little fear.

"It's alright, I'll take the blame," said Darcie.

Ginger left and Sookie and Darcie helped Lafayette walk up the stairs. They laid him down on the same couch seat in the bar that Sookie had occupied last night. Darcie gave him one of the drinks that she had bought and Lafayette gulped it down. When Ginger came inside with the tire iron, Darcie went to examine the key box. She gripped the tire iron and, using the pointed end, began an assault on the key box. She managed to get a corner up and then pried it open. She grabbed all the keys. And they all went outside to the cars.

Well, thought Darcie, if you were going to steal a car, you might as well make it worthwhile. She walked to a large BMW and began trying the keys in the door. After several tries, one set worked and Sookie and Darcie laid Lafayette in the backseat.

Darcie handed the keys to Sookie and said, "Go home, Sookie."

"But, aren't you coming with us?" asked Sookie.

"No, I can't," said Darcie.

"Ginger wasn't lying, Eric will be furious," said Sookie.

"Let me worry about him," said Darcie. "I'm not without my charm, Cousin."

"Are you sure?" asked Sookie.

"You need to go before it gets any later," said Darcie. "Lafayette might need a doctor."

"Will you be back later?" asked Sookie.  
"No, I'll stay in town at my other place," said Darcie.

Darcie stood in the parking lot and watched them drive away. She went inside and waited with Ginger for sunset.

Eric came out to find Ginger and Darcie alone out in the bar. Darcie was on her stomach and propped up on her elbows, reading a magazine.

"Where is Sookie?" he asked.

"She left," said Darcie, not looking up.

"I swear, it's not my fault. They held a gun on me," said Ginger.

"What?" asked Eric.

"I told them that you would be mad, but they wouldn't listen," said Ginger.

Eric turned to Darcie and said, "What is going on, Darcie?"

"Your prisoner and Sookie are gone. They took one of your cars, that very nice BMW," said Darcie.

Eric walked to the office to find the key box broken and pried open. The other keys were in a pile on his desk. He wasn't too angry because Darcie had stayed and not tried to run away. And the favor of letting Lafayette free would just be added to her debt. He walked back out to where she was. She was still reading the magazine when he returned.

"We need to talk and I would like your undivided attention, Darcie," said Eric.

Darcie sat up and looked at him. All her reserve was back and she gazed at him unemotionally.

"I'm listening," said Darcie.

"Lafayette imparted to me information that implicates Jason in the disappearance and probable murder of a vampire," said Eric.

"That's crazy, Jason isn't a killer," said Darcie.

"He is or was a V user and Lafayette knows this because he is the one who sold it to him," said Eric.

"Being a V user doesn't make you a vampire killer," said Darcie. "And Lafayette isn't exactly a stellar witness in this matter."

"He is telling me the truth," said Eric.

"Are you a mind reader now?" asked Darcie.

Eric almost smiled. She was going to fight anything that might increase her obligation to him. But, he had not expected her to totally give up.

"No, but I have seen enough humans come through that basement to know when one of them is telling me the truth," said Eric.

"Until you have concrete proof, I beg to differ," said Darcie.

"I have as much proof as I need to bring him here and make him a guest downstairs," said Eric.

"Our little agreement says that you have to leave Jason alone," said Darcie.

"That arrangement doesn't cover murder of vampires," said Eric, growing irritated.

"Unless that was specifically spelled out, then it did," said Darcie.

Eric decided to move on to the matter of Lafayette.

"You broke out Lafayette from my basement and let him escape," said Eric.

"So?" said Darcie.

Eric was on the verge getting irritated enough to have his fangs come out.

"I'm holding you responsible for that," he said.

"Lafayette told me that he had been down for days, maybe more than a week," said Darcie. "If you were going to kill him, you would have done it by now. Besides, he's too potentially useful to you."

"And how is that?" asked Eric.

"He's smart and ambitious and I'm sure that you can find a use for him, perhaps in one of your illegal affairs," said Darcie.

Darcie was right, again. He began to wonder if she could read his mind.

"There is still the matter of saving Sookie's life," said Eric.

Darcie frowned a moment in thought.

"You need me, more than I need you. It's in your best interest to keep me happy," said Darcie.

"Are you saying that you don't owe me anything for saving her life?" asked Eric.

"No, I'm grateful, of course," said Darcie.

"You will work for me and give up these little conditions," said Eric. "Now."

"No," said Darcie.

"Do you want to find yourself downstairs?" said Eric.

"Not a very smart move," said Darcie.

"I don't have the time to play these games with you. I have an important matter and I need your skills and your loyalty," said Eric.

"For the favor of saving Sookie, I will return the favor and help you," said Darcie. "But, I will not alter the terms of this agreement."

Eric could force her and let her cool her heels down in his basement, but he doubted that he would get any more cooperation out of her. It would take much more time than he had to break her spirit.

"A friend of mine in the Dallas area, his name is Godric, has gone missing. The circumstances of his disappearance are unclear. I need to find out what happened to him," said Eric.

"So, you want my help to find this Godric?" asked Darcie.

"Yes," said Eric.

"Then, I will help you in this matter in return for what you did for me," said Darcie.

Eric decided to accept her terms since he would not willingly get anything else from her. And, he was sure that she would keep her word. She was much tougher than he thought, or else, she was too afraid to be under his total control.

"You will need to leave right away for Dallas. It would be faster to fly and I can make the arrangements," said Eric.

"Very well, " said Darcie.

She looked at him and studied him a moment.

"This is going to be dangerous, right?" she asked.

"Probably," said Eric, honestly.

"Then, I need to send for Mr. Turner," said Darcie.

"Who is he?" asked Eric.

"He's, uh, my butler," said Darcie.

"You actually have a butler?" asked Eric.

"Yes, but he actually does several different jobs for me," said Darcie. "He would be of assistance to me."

"If you need him, of course," said Eric.

"I'll call him and let him know to meet me there," said Darcie.

"Stay here and I'll go arrange everything," said Eric.

Eric turned to go back into the office and Darcie said, "Wait."

He paused and waited.

"I forgot to tell you that your new look is very flattering," said Darcie.

"I didn't think that you noticed," said Eric, running his fingers through his shorn hair.

Darcie smiled and said, "I noticed, but don't let that go to your head, vampire."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Checking In

As Darcie exited the plane, she thought how much easier it was traveling without any luggage. Maybe, she should consider that in the future. For, she flied through the airport unimpeded. Finding this other vampire, Godric, was important to Eric, since he insisted that they leave right away. His haste was probably a reason why he gave up trying to coerce her into an more binding arrangement. Or, he was finally learning that she was not one of his usual humans that he could push around to suit his whimsy. They had both flown to Dallas, but his mode of transportation had been very different. She wondered if he would demonstrate this ability to her. He surely would like to preen a little for her and show off, sometime. For, Darcie would like to see this power. She wondered if he could always fly as a vampire or it he had attained that power since he was so old.

Once Darcie passed through the gates, she called Sookie.

"Sookie, it's me," said Darcie.

"Darcie, I've been so worried. Are you alright?" asked Sookie. "I shouldn't have left you like that."

"I perfectly fine," said Darcie. "You might mention to Lafayette that he should keep quiet about what happened to him."

"I'm sure Lafayette is smart enough to realize that," said Sookie. "But, I will remind him. Was Eric mad at you?"

"No, in fact, we are on a little romantic getaway in Dallas," said Darcie.

She was still going to continue with the story that she and Eric were a couple for Sookie's benefit. And what else would demonstrate that more than a little romantic holiday, Darcie thought.

"Oh, really?" said Sookie, surprised.

"You sound surprised, Sookie," said Darcie. "He's really quite sweet, when he's not torturing people in his basement, of course."

When Darcie didn't hear a reply, she said, "I don't know how long I'll be gone, a few days, at least. I would like to get some sightseeing in, but the most I'm probably going to get to see is the inside of our hotel room, if you know what I mean."

"Well, uh, have fun," said Sookie.

"I'm sure I will," said Darcie. "Bye."

Darcie hung up and continued through the airport.

When she exited the cab at the hotel Carmilla, she was pleasantly surprised. It was a large affair with a modern and new facade. She walked into the lobby which was expensively and tastefully decorated and headed to the front desk. The attendant was a pretty woman with blonde hair and the friendly reserve usually seen in hotel employees.

"How may I help you," she greeted Darcie.

"I should have a room here, Darcie Stackhouse, it might be under a reservation for Eric Northman," said Darcie.

"Yes, here you are. Mr. Northman has already arrived," she said.

She issued her a hotel keycard and gave her directions to the room. Darcie thanked her and headed upstairs. As she opened the door, her thoughts were only on taking a nice, hot bath and slipping into bed. She had been up almost two days now with little sleep and it was finally catching up to her. So the last thing she expected to see when she opened her door was Eric lounging on the sectional in the room as if he was waiting on her. She stared at him a moment and then glanced around the room and saw that it was a large suite decorated in the same modern style as the lobby. Her eyes returned to the vampire who now gazed at her.

"You're here," he said.

"How very observant of you," said Darcie. "Why are you here?"

"We're sharing the room, Darcie," said Eric with a little smile.

"What? I don't think so," said Darcie.

"Relax, Darcie," said Eric. "It's a large suite and you have your own bedroom."

Darcie was a little mollified, but why couldn't she have her own room?

"I would prefer a separate room," she said.

"Don't trust yourself to be all alone with me?" asked Eric with that same little smile.

When Darcie only gazed at him with irritation, he said, "In order for you to stay close to me, here, among vampires, you will have to pretend to be my human. And as such, you would be sharing my room. To do otherwise, would arouse suspicion."

I guess he has a point, thought Darcie. But, I think that he is enjoying this way too much.

Darcie came forward and sat across from him on the sectional.

"I don't want you to tell the vampires here that I am a telepath," said Darcie.

"I wasn't planning on doing that, but why don't you want me to?" asked Eric.

"Because I don't want to become some other vampire's prize acquisition, that's why," said Darcie.

"Getting attached to me, pet?" asked Eric.

"More like the devil you know," said Darcie.

"Don't worry, Darcie, I'll keep your secrets, the few of them that I know, anyway," said Eric. "But, you do realize that by staying hidden, you won't have the help of the vampires here."

"Please, if you were confident in their abilities, we wouldn't be here," said Darcie.

As usual, Darcie understood how his mind worked. It normally bothered him, but now, it might prove helpful.

"Is there anything that we are doing tonight?" asked Darcie.

"We are going to meet with Godric's lieutenants; Isabel and Stan," said Eric.

Darcie made a face and said, "You do realize that you were in such a hurry for me to leave that I don't have any clothes except what I am wearing."

Eric took in her rumpled appearance and frowned. He walked over and picked up the room phone and dialed the front desk.

"My human needs to be properly attired this evening. Is there an appropriate shop open downstairs or one nearby?" asked Eric.

There was a pause and then Eric replied, "I'll send her down."

"They are waiting on you," said Eric.

Darcie hated being labeled as 'my human'. But, maybe she should get used to it, for the time being. It was just a part she was playing. She turned and left the room, Eric watching her as she left.

When she checked in at the front desk, she was escorted by a bellboy to an expensive looking boutique. There was a pretty human sales girl and an attractive vampire female who appeared to be in her early forties. Two sets of eyes roved over her as she came inside. The female vampire gave her a rather predatory smiled and came forward.

"I am Madam Michel," she said with a French accent. Darcie couldn't tell if it was real or not.

Her eyes continued to examine Darcie and she said, "Well, at least, I have something worth working with, and so young. What's your name, Cherie?"

"Darcie," said Darcie.

"Not American, I see," said Madam Michel. "Interesting. What can we help you with tonight?"

"I need a dress. I think my...my vampire would like me to look presentable," said Darcie. "I'll need matching shoes as well."

"Cherie, you can achieve presentable with almost no effort, let's aim a little higher, no?" said Madam Michel.

Under Madam Michel critical eye, Darcie found a pretty dress and a pair of shoes. Just when, Madam Michel was going to ring up her purchases, Darcie remembered that she also didn't have anything to sleep in tonight.

"Do you have any nightgowns?" asked Darcie.

Madam Michel showed her a selection of lingerie. Sheer teddies, sheer, short nightgowns and beautifully colored corsets. Way, way too sexy, thought Darcie. There was no way that she was wearing any of those while bunking with that vampire.

"Um, do you have anything less sexy?" asked Darcie.

"Now, I've never heard that request before, Cherie," said Madam Michel with a chuckle.

She pointed out a baby doll that at least wasn't sheer. It was sweet looking with embroidered flowers along the hemline and little flower appliques on the bodice. It was much too short, but it would have to do, thought Darcie. Sometime tomorrow, she would do some shopping and get everything else that she needed.

"What room do I charge this purchase to?" asked the sales girl as she was ringing up the bill.

"Room 323," said Darcie.

"Yes, I see, a Mr. Northman. Right?" she asked.

"Yes," said Darcie.

"Eric Northman?" asked Madam Michel.

"Uh, yes," said Darcie.

Madam Michel smiled and said, "You didn't tell me that you were his, Cherie. No wonder you wanted something less sexy, I hear he is a wicked boy, no?"

Darcie decided that retreat was called for and grabbed her bags and quickly left.

They arrived at the home of Isabel and Eric turned off the engine.

"I know that you have your pride, Darcie," said Eric. "But, in order for this to work, you must behave as my human and appear meek and obedient."

"I understand. I won't fail you," said Darcie. "Am I supposed to open your door now?"

Eric smiled and said, "I'm still capable of getting my own door."

He got out and opened Darcie's door.

When Darcie was out of the car, she said, "Just so you know, you are going to owe me, big time, for making me grovel at your feet."

"Then, I had better make sure that I enjoy it while it lasts," said Eric with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Isabel and Stan

and

Darcie Lets Her Guard Down

Eric put a possessive hand on Darcie's arm and led her to the doorway of a modern looking home. When he rang the doorbell, a beautiful female vampire who looked to be of Spanish decent opened the door. She was dressed in a stylish white shirt that molded onto her form and the outfit had a white corset-style top. Seeing a vampire in white seemed a little odd to Darcie, maybe because she usually saw Eric in black. Tonight was no exception, he was wearing black jeans and tee shirt topped with a black, leather jacket. It was criminal how good he looked in it too, she thought.

"Sheriff Northman, welcome," she said.

Her eyes found Darcie and she added, "I didn't know that you were bringing your human."

"She minds her manners," said Eric, giving her arm a squeeze to, no doubt, offset the offense of calling her his lap dog.

"Oh, my human, Hugo, is here and they can keep each other company," said Isabel.

She led the way inside to a large room with a sectional and seating on side and a large table and chairs on the other. The room was modern and expensively decorated in whites, soft grays and black accents. Very nice artwork adorned the walls and was displayed throughout the room. The room opened to the outside with a wall of glass patio doors that were at this time closed.

Darcie was deposited at the table with Hugo and Eric walked across the large room to the other side were Isabel and Stan waited.

"What is it with vampires and their humans these days? Do you have to bring them with you everywhere?" said Stan. "At least, yours is easy on the eyes."

Stan stared at Darcie from across the room. He was also wearing all black with black cowboy jeans and a long-sleeved western top. He looked like a vampire cowboy and until tonight she had never thought that combination would have existed.

Darcie was wearing the dress that Madam Michel had found for her. It was lovely deep blue with an empire waist that gracefully flowed over her figure and subtly hinted at the curves underneath. The top exposed just enough cleavage to catch a man's eye, even a vampire's it seemed. Darcie meekly dropped her eyes under Stan's gaze, causing him to slightly smirk.

"Are you done ogling Sheriff Northman's human?" asked Isabel. "Can we move on?"

Back at the table, Hugo leaned in and said, "That was quite a compliment since Stan usually hates humans."

"If you say so," said Darcie.

"Are you British?" asked Hugo. "How did you ever meet Mr. Northman?"

"It's a long story," said Darcie, who didn't elaborate any further.

"Would you like a drink? There are soft drinks in case he doesn't like for you to consume alcohol before he feeds on you," said Hugo.

Feed on me, thought Darcie, what a creepy phrase. Darcie shuddered slightly and wondered when that vampire was going to demand that she let him do that. According to him, she still owed him that because of the bargain between them. He had surprised her by not demanding her blood so far. Perhaps, he was waiting for the right moment.

Darcie asked for a coke and began to listen in on the vampire's conversation. She wasn't sure why Eric had wanted her to come since she couldn't read their minds. But, she could feel the hostility coming off Stan and as she focused on him without trying to look like she was, she somehow knew that his name used to be Stanislous Davidowitz. That surprised her and she pondered over the implications of what that meant. Maybe, every once in a while, a stray thought escaped through that void that was their minds and she could pick it up. If vampires were aware that she could do that, even Eric, she would be in great danger. This was one little ability that needed to be kept a secret from all.

"Are you certain that Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun church?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Stan.

"No," said Isabel.

"They're the only ones with the organization and man power," said Stan.

"But, they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense," said Isabel. "This is Godric that we are talking about, two thousand years old."

"Old don't make you smart," said Stan.

"Besides, there's no proof," said Isabel.

"There is no reason to wait. We need to take those fanatics down, full frontal attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are," said Stan. "Leave no trace."

"Hmm, vampire hating church annihilated? I wonder who did it? Just brilliant," said Isabel. "And not to mention that the king would never approve of the destruction of our international political agenda."

"The great revelation is the biggest mistake that we ever made," said Stan.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play," said Isabel.

Eric watched Godric's two lieutenants squabble among themselves and found himself growing angrier by the moment. He felt his decision to come here and bring Darcie had been justified. If these two were supposedly the best and brightest of Godric's vampires, he didn't believe that Godric had a chance of being found.

"You're completely incompetent. What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?" said Eric, losing his temper.

"We invited you as a courtesy," said Isabel. "This is not your territory. You have no voice here."

"Yeah, Sheriff, why don't you run on back down to Louisiana. We don't need you," said Stan.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," said Eric.

"I have a plan," said Stan.

"It's not a plan it's a movie," said Isabel.

"It's not a movie, it's a war," said Stan.

"Idiots!" yelled Eric.

Eric, using his enhanced speed, picked up a vase and threw it against a wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich. And you stand here spitting and scratching like infants."

Eric stared at them with a cold intense gaze and then angrily walked for the exit. He paused at the room's exit and Darcie quickly moved to his side and together they left.

Sitting on the sectional in their suite, Darcie watched Eric as he irately paced the room. He had thrown off the leather jacket upon arriving and began moving to and fro, reminding Darcie of a caged animal. He was obviously angry, yet he had not turned any of that wrath onto her. He had been silent the entire drive back and was still lost in his own thoughts. Finally, he leaned against the fireplace and stared into it's depths. Perhaps, he needed to be alone with these thoughts decided Darcie. She doubted her ability to understand him, let alone help him. And let's not forget here, she told herself, he is your blackmailer who wants to take away your escape clause and control you even more tightly than he already does.

Darcie decided to get ready for bed, since they could discuss things tomorrow. She quietly got up and headed for her room and got her things, and then went into bathroom. She took a hot shower since she didn't want to take the time for a bath. She dried her hair and changed into the baby doll. She paused a moment to admire herself in the mirror. She didn't usually sleep in lingerie, but this was very pretty. She put on one of the hotel robes over it. The robes were a deep charcoal color and very plush. Darcie exited the bathroom to find Eric waiting for her.

"I want to talk about tonight," he said.

Although Darcie's bed was calling to her, she nodded and took a seat on the sectional. Eric stood and gazed at her.

"Well?" he said.

"I think Stan is off his trolley, as my grandmother used to say," said Darcie.

"I agree," said Eric.

"He's also dangerous. But, I think his assessment of who took Godric to be surprisingly logical," said Darcie. "We should start looking there."

"Infiltrating the Fellowship is not without it's risks," said Eric. "Especially, since that would be during the daytime and I won't be able to protect you then."

"There is more than one way to gain information and Mr. Turner will protect me," said Darcie.

"So, he's your bodyguard as well as your butler, now?" asked Eric.

"Mr. Turner is well-schooled in many disciplines," said Darcie.

"Am I going to meet this elusive Mr. Turner?" asked Eric.

"I would hardly call him elusive, you only just found out about him," said Darcie.

"Yes, that's correct. He is obviously important to you, but you have never mentioned him until you had to," said Eric.

"I fail to see why you think that you have to know all the minute details of my life. I only work for you, remember?" said Darcie.

"I can arrange a room for him next to ours," said Eric.

"No," said Darcie. "I'm afraid that he doesn't much like vampires, no offense."

Eric looked at her and twisted his neck. He sat down beside her and rubbed his neck. He turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"You did very well tonight, playing my little human," said Eric.

I suppose that he is paying me a compliment, thought Darcie. He was very concerned and distraught about this Godric. He must be more to him that just a friend. She wondered at the person who could elicit such a response from the normal taciturn Mr. Northman. She watched him as he continued to rub a hand along his neck.

Darcie brought her knees underneath her and knelt on the sofa to give her some extra height. She slowly reached for Eric's shoulders and began to massage them. She felt him freeze a moment with surprise.

She leaned in and said, "Don't get too used to this special treatment. As soon as this is over, I'm pulling the rug out from under you."

His shoulders were a mass of tense knots. Darcie wondered how that was possible. Shouldn't vampires be immune to that?

She felt him begin to relax and she began to use more of her strength. He didn't seem to mind and she worked out the tension from his muscles. She moved down to his back. She found herself enjoying this contact since it was not sexual. And he seemed to like the comfort that she was giving him. He was a complex creature, she thought. She would be lying if she said that he didn't intrigue her and make her curious. Just when she thought that he was simply what he appeared to be, he managed to surprise her.

"Will you tell me who Godric really is?" she asked.

There was a long pause, so long that she thought that he was going to refuse to answer.

Finally, he said, "Godric is my maker."

So, he made Eric a vampire, thought Darcie. But, she thought, didn't they have to kill the person that they turn? How can you love someone that killed you? Darcie didn't think that she would ever understand vampires.

As she was musing over these thoughts, Eric took one of her hands in his. He turned around to face her and the next thing she knew he was kissing her, moving so quickly that she did not have time to react. He then began kissing her slower and taking his time. She felt his hand reach up and run into her hair. Darcie sighed and allowed his touch since she believed that he was seeking the only type of comfort that he usually took from humans. She believed that he was feeling things that he did not like to feel. But, thought Darcie, I don't want to be his diversion tonight. However, once he moved down to her neck and began kissing her there, Darcie closed her eyes and forgot for a moment that she was going to make him stop. She heard a soft, low moan and realized that it had come from her lips.

When she heard a snick and felt his fangs in the kisses on her neck, Darcie came out of it. He wasn't trying to bite her at this moment. For if he had wanted to do that, he could have already sank those fangs into her neck since she had foolishly laid it bare for him. But, those fangs signaled his intentions very clearly. She surprised him by moving off the sofa with a speed that he had not thought her capable of.

He gazed up at her from the sofa and Darcie found herself unable to look away from those fangs.

"Well, this is awkward," he said.

Darcie realized that her robe was hanging open, exposing that baby doll. She cinched it closed and wondered how that devil had done that without her noticing.

"I must give the boutique my compliments for having such sexy lingerie," he said, smirking.

Had he been playing her all that time? Had he been lulling her to distraction by playing a wounded bird that she wanted to heal? As much as she thought that he might be capable of that, Darcie felt that he had not been acting about his concerns for Godric. But, he is a predator, she thought, and he could not change his nature.

"You cannot play me or distract me," said Darcie.

"I have my doubts about playing you," said Eric. "But distraction? I think that was going very well."

"You tricky devil," Darcie said. "You can not bite me. Do you understand? I can't go snooping around the Fellowship of the Sun church with your fang marks on me."

Eric rested his elbow along the sofa back and placed his chin on his hand and gazed at her with a naughty smirk. He had not retracted his fangs either, noticed Darcie.

"I could bite you where those pious fanatics would not look," said Eric.

"You are not biting me there or anywhere," said Darcie.

"You know that you want me to," said Eric. "Admit it, you find me irresistible."

"I do not," said Darcie.

"You could have fooled me," said Eric. "I did detect a note of pleasure in those moans, Darcie."

His smile deepened enough to display those fangs more prominently for her and he added, "Okay, no biting, but can we still have the sex part?"

"You absolutely wicked creature," said Darcie.

Darcie turned and headed for her bedroom, knowing that he was watching her retreating figure.

"Goodnight, Darcie," called Eric after her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Mr. Turner

Darcie rode up the hotel elevator to the fifth floor and walked down the hallway to the room. At her soft knock, Mr. Turner opened the door. As always, he was dressed as a proper English gentleman in a conservative and expensive suit of charcoal gray. A bowler hat sat on a nearby table. He was attractive in appearance and slight in frame, although he was average height for a man. Mr. Turner was neither young nor old and Darcie was hard-pressed to set an age to his features. He had short, medium brown hair and eyes that were the color of green leaves. Mr. Turner had always been a mystery to her. She'd met him when she had come to live with her grandmother after her parent's death. She remembered being a gangly girl, orphaned and almost alone, who had been intimidated by the cool and sometimes aloof Mr. Turner. However, it wasn't long before she realized that he was not exactly what he appeared to be. He was a wealth of rather nefarious knowledge, a fact that had caused her to be even more curious about him. She remembered how she would sneak away from her more ladylike lessons in order to be schooled by Mr. Turner in the fine arts of lock-picking, theft and combat. He was deceptively harmless looking and that would be an opponent's first mistake and his last, for you did not get another one with Mr. Turner. Darcie was sure that her grandmother was on to them and their clandestine classes in the garage, yet she never interfered. There had been other clues that demonstrated that Mr. Turner came by his amazing abilities by more than hard work and training. Yet, he neither admitted nor denied her assumptions. He was a rather stubborn man, at times, thought Darcie with a smile. He was now the only link to her past and she realized that she had missed the dapper Mr. Turner much more than she wanted to admit.

"Miss Stackhouse," said Mr. Turner, formally. He stayed standing until Darcie sat down, being the consummate gentleman.

"Mr. Turner, please call me Darcie, after all, I have known you since I was thirteen," said Darcie.

"As you wish, Kitten," said Mr. Turner.

Kitten was his nickname for her as a child and he had never stopped calling her that. He was the only one who did, so, Darcie figured that she could live with it.

"So, why are we here, in this cowboy haven?" asked Mr. Turner.

"We are looking for a missing vampire, Mr. Turner," said Darcie.

Darcie then went on to give him all the details that she knew. Mr. Turner digested what she had imparted to him for a few moments.

"I can do some research and check out the compound," said Mr. Turner.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Darcie.

"For what purpose? Or, did you miss me so much that you want to come and be bored to tears, as well as me," said Mr. Turner.

Darcie smiled and leaned in and kissed Mr. Turner on the cheek which momentarily surprised him.

"I did miss you, Mr. Turner," she said.

"Well, let's not get overly melodramatic," said Mr. Turner.

But, Darcie noticed that he wore a small smile that he couldn't hide.

"While you do that, I need to do some shopping," said Darcie.

Mr. Turner looked at Darcie intently and said, "So, how are things with this vampire?"

"I might have been mistaken about him not wanting my body," said Darcie. "However, I think that he only wants to use sex as another measure of control over me."

Mr. Turner frowned and said, "Really, the nerve of this vampire is just unbelievable. This problem can be solved rather easily, Kitten."

"He is old and powerful for a vampire and he wouldn't be so easy to kill," said Darcie. "I don't want any harm to come to you. And let's not forget, Mr. Turner, that we aren't killers."

"Hmm, do I detect a bit of feeling on your part?" asked Mr. Turner.

"Don't be silly," said Darcie.

"I still think you should just leave that extremely distant American cousin to her fate," he said. "That also has the advantage of nobody getting killed. Everybody winds up happy. The vampire gets his telepath and we can go home."

"Her name is Sookie, Mr. Turner," said Darcie. "And that is the one flaw to your plan. Where is her happily ever after?"

"Details, Kitten," said Mr. Turner. "And what kind of bloody name is Sookie anyway?"

"For now, we are stuck here, Mr. Turner," said Darcie. "Let's try to make the best of it."

Mr. Turner stared at her, their green eyes locked together, and said, "Just remember to never drink his blood, if you do have any sort of feeling for him. There is only one way of breaking that bond."

Eric awoke at sunset and came out of his room to find a abundance of shopping bags lying on the sectional. They bore the mark of many expensive shops.

"You've been busy," he called out.

"It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it," came Darcie's reply.

Eric turned to her voice and his eyes took in a rather startling sight. Darcie was sporting a platinum blonde wig styled into a bob. She was wearing a very short dress that was high-necked and green in color. It had side cutouts as the waist. She also wore white knee-high boots with platform heels.

At Eric's expression, Darcie said, smiling, "See anything you like, vampire?"

"This is a new look," said Eric, wondering why Darcie was dressed like a stripper or a hooker.

"I was going for tarty. How did I do?" she asked.

"Very well," said Eric. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm going to a club frequented by Gabe who just happens to be the drill instructor of the Fellowship's paramilitary group, the Soldiers of the Sun," said Darcie.

"Is this some sort of strip club?" said Eric.

"Now, how did you ever guess that?" said Darcie. "But, nothing gets by you, does it?"

"So, you are just planning on walking in there dressed like that?" asked Eric.

"Actually, it's amateur night this evening," said Darcie. "I'm sure that I'll be waved through with no problem."

Eric stared at her and said, "Yes, I imagine you would be."

"My, do I detect a note of jealousy? Or, do you want the address so you can come by and check out my ta-tas?" said Darcie with a smirk.

Eric noted that once again Darcie had regained her composure after last night. She was back to her usual teasing and, if he wasn't careful, manipulating self.

"I know that I probably got your hopes up, but I'm passing on the performance part," said Darcie.

"How do you know who he is or even that he goes to this place?" asked Eric, curiously.

"You can look up the Fellowship online, you know. They do like to boast. Plus, Mr. Turner interviewed a few people today. As far as the club, well, Mr. Turner found that out by somewhat illegal means. So, I'm afraid I can't discuss it," said Darcie.

"So, just what are you planning on doing?" asked Eric.

"Using my amazing powers of seduction, I'm going to pick up Gabe. And then Mr. Turner and I are going to interrogate him," said Darcie.

"I should have been consulted first," said Eric.

"First, you want me to work for you, now you don't want me to work for you," said Darcie. "You really are a fickle creature, vampire. Or, is that you just can't stand not being the one who tells me what to do all the time?"

"I don't want you do anything that might endanger Godric," said Eric.

"Of the two of us, I think that I have the cooler head, right now," said Darcie. "You're also unpredictable, if anything, last night showed that. You need to sit this one out."

"Are you telling me how to run my own investigation?" asked Eric, incredulously.

"Basically, yes," said Darcie. "Besides, Mr. Turner and I are only gathering information."

"I want to meet this Mr. Turner," said Eric.

"In due time," said Darcie. "He's not so keen on meeting you."

"Why not?" asked Eric.

"I'm afraid that he doesn't really like you very much," said Darcie.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of your butler?" asked Eric.

"There's nothing worse than the wrath of an angry butler," said Darcie. "They have rather sneaky ways of getting even. Anyone who believes that they are actually in charge of their butler is hopelessly deluding themselves."

"So, I'm just supposed to wait here for you?" said Eric.

"Now, you're finally learning how I like my men to behave," said Darcie. "Just sit tight and look pretty."

Darcie covered up her dress with a light trench coat, but nothing could cover up those naughty boots, thought Eric. She stood a moment and checked out her appearance in the mirror.

"Now, I'm finally going to find out if blondes really do have more fun," she said.

She graced him with a wink as she left the room.

Gabe

Darcie walked to the entrance, having left the trench coat in Mr. Turner's car. The bouncer stared at her as she came inside.

"Are you here for amateur night?" he asked.

He looked across the room and his eyes caught someone else's. Another man approached Darcie and the bouncer. He looked surprisingly normal, thought Darcie. She was sure that he was the owner or manager. When he arrived, he looked Darcie up and down.

"You don't need to audition, if you want a job," he said.

"Actually, I'm only here to pick up a man," said Darcie.

The man smiled and said, "I appreciate honesty. But, I know from that sweet-looking face that you are not a pro."

"Okay, you got me," said Darcie. "But, I do plan on picking up a man here and then my partner and I are going to have our way with him."

"I think just about any man here would volunteer to be picked up by two girls like you."

"My partner is actually a man," said Darcie.

"Oh, kinky," said the owner. "Anyone in particular?"

"Yes, that big guy over," said Darcie, nodding her head in Gabe's direction.

The owner saw who she was pointed to and his smile deepened.

"That jerk? He harasses my girls. You are planning on acts of depravity and cruelty, I hope," he said.

"You got it," said Darcie.

"Be my guest, and we never saw you, if you should need an alibi later," he said.

He pulled out a card and passed it to her, saying, "In case you change your mind."

As Darcie moved into the bar, she pondered what she and Mr. Turner were doing. They weren't killers and they certainly had never done anything like this together. Of course, Mr. Turner knew how to intimidate and possibly kill. And while Darcie wondered how he had come by this knowledge more than once in the time that she had known him, she wasn't aware that he had ever killed anyone. But, now, she and Mr. Turner were planning on kidnapping someone and interrogating him. This was scary business and maybe they should have left it for the vampire. Yet, there was no denying that it was a little exciting, as long as nothing went wrong and no one got hurt, that is. As she stood for a moment and looked around, she began to hear some the men's thoughts. Of course, it wasn't surprising what they were thinking.

_It's not cheating if you just look, is it?_

_Look at the boobs on her. Those can't be real, not that I care._

_My wife will kill me if she finds out that I'm here._

_I forgot to take off my wedding ring, not that it matters. I'm sure these girls won't like me any more than my wife does._

_That dancer must be the same age as my daughter, does this make me a pervert?_

_They have to love sex to work at a job like this, don't they?_

And on and on, went those thoughts. Little did these men know that those girls, shaking their wares for them, were not thinking about sex. They were thinking about money and sometimes making up their grocery lists.

From across the room, Darcie saw the Fellowship's drill sergeant sitting at a table by himself. Steading her nerves, she made her way over to Gabe.

Lots of men stared, but only one was foolish enough to get in her way.

"Whoa, Darlin', I've never seen your pretty face in here before," he said.

He had put out his arm and blocked her path. Darcie turned her eyes to him and knew that he had a wife and two kids. He had told his wife that he was working late tonight.

"And you never will again," said Darcie, staring into his eyes.

Instantly, the man saw a vision of his wife in front of him, dressed in Darcie's clothes and with a baby on her hip.

His wife looked at him and said, "So, this is working late, is it?"

Darcie watched the man close his eyes and shake his head in confusion. He opened his eyes to see his wife dancing around a pole in front of him as the baby crawled down the platform.

His wife slid down the pole and said, "I trusted you and gave you everything."

The man backed away from Darcie in fright. He almost tripped over a chair and then turned and ran out of the bar. Darcie watched him run away in fear and then continued on to her target.

She arrived at Gabe's table and stood before him with a smile.

"Hello, are you alone, tonight?" she asked him.

Gabe looked up and his eyes took her in, pausing at her long legs.

"Yes," he said, surprised at either her boldness or the fact that she was too pretty to be hitting on him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Darcie. "Or, we could just skip all the small talk and go back to my place."

Gabe raised his eyebrows and said, "You get right down to business, don't you?"

Darcie smiled and said, "You have no idea, but you're going to find out just how down to business I am. I promise you."

Gabe stared into Darcie's eyes and it seemed that the distance between them began to shrink. By the time he realized that something was wrong, it was too late. He was lost in those green depths.

"Come, we have lots of things to talk about, you and I," said Darcie.

She held out her hand and Gabe stood and took it. She led him to the waiting car being driven by Mr. Turner.

Mr. Turner drove to a deserted area out of town. They walked Gabe into the woods and stopped in a little clearing. They deposited Gabe in the middle of this clearing on his knees and stared down on him.

"He has the look of a bully to me," said Mr. Turner, staring at Gabe.

"He is and, like most bullies, he preys on those weaker than himself," said Darcie, for she had already had a look around inside his head.

Darcie lifted Gabe's chin and said, "Gabe, we need your help in finding out some things. Will you help us?"

Darcie had lifted some of her control over Gabe. He was immobilized and helpless, but his mind was not under total control.

"What the hell are you? How are you doing this to me?" he said.

"I want to know if the Fellowship is holding a vampire prisoner," said Darcie.

She could look into his mind, but that brief glance in there had been enough for her. Gabe was not a nice guy.

"Go to hell, I'm not telling you anything," said Gabe.

"I see that you want to be difficult. Mr. Turner, I believe that you are up," said Darcie.

Gabe looked to see the very dapper looking Mr. Turner step up to him. Normally, the tall and robust Gabe would not have been intimidated by a rather pretty man wearing a fancy suit. But, as he looked at Mr. Turner, he felt a wave of fear grip him.

Mr. Turner pulled out a switchblade and with a wicked snick, the blade appeared. Darcie doubted if there was anything more sinister than that sound, that soft hiss of menace and dark promise. As Gabe watched, Mr. Turner began moving the blade expertly in his hands, doing tricks at a speed that was almost impossible to follow. Mr. Turner glanced over to her for a moment and winked, letting her know to follow his lead.

Mr. Turner stopped and said, "I don't think that I can do too much damage to his looks, no offense, old chap. What do you think about removing some fingers, Kitten?"

"I jolly well think that's spot on, Mr. Turner," said Darcie. "Except, you really don't have the right tool for that. A bit messy and all, with just a switchblade. You might get blood on your nice suit."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that," said Mr. Turner. "We could remove an eye, pop it right out of the socket."

Gabe, at this time, began a low keening noise.

"A bit gross, that," said Darcie. "What about removing an ear?"

"Leave it to you to find the perfect compromise," said Mr. Turner with a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," said Darcie, blushing.

When Mr. Turner grabbed Gabe's ear and put the blade to it, he began to cry.

"Please, stop," he sobbed.

"Are you going to talk or not?" said Darcie. "Because, Mr. Turner is itching to see how many appendages he can remove before you pass out."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know," said Gabe.

And he did, telling Darcie and Mr. Turner everything about the vampire being held by the Fellowship.

When they were done interrogating him, Darcie raised his eyes to hers and, with a feeling of distaste, she entered his mind.

"Gabe, we are going to let you go. But, you will not remember me or Mr. Turner or anything that happened after entering the strip club tonight. You understand this, don't you?"

"Yes," said Gabe, staring blindly.

But, Darcie was not done with Gabe. That brief look in his head earlier had shown her that he had hurt those who had not been able to defend themselves against him. He had gotten off while Darcie was sure they were still suffering. So, she left a fitting punishment with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: We find out Gabe's punishment. I felt that since Gabe tried to rape Sookie in the show, that would be something that his character would have done before. I have to say that it is much harder to follow the series story line rather than make up something totally different. **

Chapter 13

Showdown at the Sanctuary

Mr. Turner and Darcie watched Gabe walk down to the compound from the woods. He was in a daze but he would soon recover and Darcie was glad to see the last of him. She could see the people milling around the grounds and noticed that many women and children were present. From Gabe's interrogation, she knew that they were coming for something called a lock-in and that they were going to witness the burning of Godric at dawn. What kind of monsters wanted their children to witness such an act? Let alone taught such hatred to them, she wondered. Right now, their eye was focused on vampires, but if they were aware of the existence of other supernatural creatures, they would also include them in their malice and hatred. Were these creatures evil just because they were different? Were she and Mr. Turner evil because they were also different?

Darcie took out her cell and dialed a number.

"We are here at the Fellowship compound by the woods. We have information for you," said Darcie.

She closed the phone and looked to Mr. Turner and said, "He'll be here any minute. He can fly."

"Talented," said Mr. Turner.

"Very," said Darcie.

In a few moments, Eric arrived and alighted near them. Eric gazed at Mr. Turner who leaned up against a tree and cooly returned his gaze. Eric turned his eyes to Darcie.

"Godric is in the basement of the church. But, Gabe says that he is not resisting," said Darcie. "Why is he just letting them hold him?"

Eric thought a few moments and said, "I do not know. Godric is very powerful and I do not understand how they captured him in the first place."

Eric held Darcie's gaze and said, "Go back to the hotel, Darcie. Your job here is done."

He made to move down to the compound and Darcie moved in front of him. She gently put her hand on his arm.

"Wait, let me come. I can help you with the people and keep anyone from getting hurt, including you," said Darcie.

"Miss Stackhouse, that is out of the question," said Mr. Turner, as he pushed off from the tree to a standing position.

Eric gave her a slight smile and said, "You should listen to your butler."

But, he continued to stare at her for a few moments longer and said, "Since you have helped me, I will try to not kill without provocation."

He turned and then disappeared in a flash as Mr. Turner and Darcie stared after him. Mr. Turner knew better than to suggest that they leave. They both watched the compound and waited.

Eric came through the entrance and as he came around a corner he ran into Jason who was walking and tucking in his shirt in the same time.

"You," said Eric.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jason. "Is Darcie here?"

If Eric wasn't preoccupied with finding Godric, he would be having a serious discussion with Darcie's cousin. As he stared distractedly at Jason, Luke stepped up from behind him and threw silver chains over his neck. Eric's face contorted in pain and he sank to his knees. Luke continued to bind more silver around him.

"Good work, Stackhouse," said Luke. "We caught one of those fangers. Looks like there will be a double Meet the Sun ceremony at dawn."

"Yeah, uh, right," said Jason, wondering if Darcie would forgive him for helping kill her boyfriend.

Darcie looked at her watch and sighed.

"I know that look, Miss Stackhouse," said Mr. Turner.

"Something is wrong," said Darcie. "They should have come out by now."

"I'm not letting you go in there alone," said Mr. Turner. "You are a formidable foe, Kitten. But, against a crowd, you are almost defenseless since you must make close eye contact and you can only handle one person at a time."

"Do you suggest that we do nothing?" asked Darcie.

"I'll point out the obvious for you. If he should die the true death, you and your cousin would be free," said Mr. Turner.

"I know that, Mr. Turner," said Darcie. "But, I can't just do nothing."

Darcie turned her eyes to Mr. Turner and said, "That isn't my nature."

"It isn't my nature to let you go into harm's way, either," said Mr. Turner. "At least, not alone."

"Then, it's you and me against the world," said Darcie with a smile. "But, since we are going into danger and possible harm, don't you think that it's time that you told me your first name, Mr. Turner?"

"I'll whisper it to you on my dying breath," said Mr. Turner, with a smile.

"Drama queen," said Darcie.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" said Mr. Turner.

"Well, yes," said Darcie.

"Silly girl," said Mr. Turner. "I'm afraid you'll have to try much harder than that."

Darcie smiled and together she and Mr. Turner made their way into the compound. They decided to try to enter through one of the side entrances, hoping it would be less guarded. Mr. Turner banged on the door and it was opened by a frightened looking man who held a wooden stake in one hand and wore silver chains in loops around his neck.

"Please, let us in," said Darcie.

"Sorry, the church is closed and we are under attack." he said. "Go to one of the dormitories."

It was then that the man's eyes passed over Darcie's trench coat and down to her boots. He stared a few moments at those wicked looking shoes.

"Um, what congregation are you with?" he asked.

"Strippers for Jesus," said Darcie. "The UK branch."

She opened the trench coat to display that naughty dress and the man stared slack-jawed in surprise.

As he was distracted, Mr. Turner punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"Pervert," he said, as he dragged the man inside with them.

Mr. Turner dragged him to a closet and securely bound him with his belt and tie. Mr. Turner took off his jacket.

He smiled and said, "Take off your coat. It seems to work wonders distracting the enemy, plus you'll be able to move more freely."

Darcie and Mr. Turner strode into the sanctuary of the church. The pews held men and women who appeared to mainly be the soldiers for this group. At least, thought Darcie, no children were present. She looked up to the front and saw Eric lying on the altar with the Reverend Newlin standing by him. The vampire was held down by silver chains over his legs and arms and neck. Even from the back, Darcie could see the smoke rising from where the chains were burning Eric and her hearing could pick up a faint hissing sound. His fangs were out, probably because of the distress he was in, she thought.

"You see, just as our Lord, our Savior, was betrayed with 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world," said Newlin.

"Okay, Mr. Turner, lead the way," said Darcie.

"Watch your back," said Mr. Turner.

Mr. Turner moved in front of her to protect her and plow the way for her. Together, they walked down the aisle.

"Who are they?" demanded Newlin.

Newlin turned to Gabe and said, "Stop them."

Gabe moved to intercept them and he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, there was nothing there. Shaking his head, he took a step to Mr. Turner and Darcie.

"Gabe," came a whisper in his ear.

He froze and looked around wildly, but again there wasn't anyone there. When he faced Mr. Turner and Darcie again, he again saw that flash of movement. Only this time, he saw enough of it to know that it was a person. He whirled in the direction that the figure had passed, yet once again no one was there. He stood and made a complete circle. This time the shadow of movement always seemed to move just quick enough for him not to be able to catch it in his vision.

"What's the matter with you?" demanded Newlin.

Gabe resumed his advance on Mr. Turner and Darcie.

"Gabe," came the whisper again.

This time when Gabe turned to the voice, he saw her. She was pale and her dress was torn. She had been crying and her mascara ran down her face. Gabe stared at her. How was she here? He hadn't seen her in years.

"Did you forget about me?" she said. "I couldn't forget about you. I see your face everyday and remember what you did to me."

"Gabe," came another voice in his ear.

Gabe turned and saw another woman. She gazed at him accusingly, but one of her eyes was bruised and swollen.

"You said that I was asking for it," she said. "That I was a whore who deserved what you did to me."

Gabe shook his head and closed his eyes. But, when he opened them, the women were still there, staring intently at him.

"You aren't real, you can't be," he said.

"Oh, but we are," said a voice from behind him.

Gabe turned around to find another woman. He remembered her name had been Della and that he had not seen her in over a year.

"Remember me?" she said. "When you found out that I had dated a vampire, you called me a vampire's slut and decided to show me what a real man was like."

Now, the women began to advance on him.

Speaking as one, they said, "Gabe, we won't let you forget about us any longer."

"Get away from me," said Gabe, backing away from them. "Stay away, you can't be real."

But, they kept coming and no matter where he looked, they were always in front of him. They said his name, over and over. Gabe put his hands over his ears to try to drown out the sound and slid down the wall to the floor. He felt their hands on him.

"We're your girlfriends, now," they said. "We'll be together forever."

Newlin turned from Gabe, who was a blubbering mess on the floor, and said to another soldier, "Stop that guy and his...his stripper."

As the first man rushed Mr. Turner, he simply stepped to the side and redirected the man's own momentum, pushing him into the pews where he crashed. Darcie kept pace with Mr. Turner, moving with him and staying behind his protection. As another man stopped and threw a punch, Mr. Turner moved only enough to avoid the blow and again gracefully pushed the man out of the way using the man's own energy. However, as the man passed by, he savagely kicked him to the ground. The man did not get up. When two attacked at once, Mr. Turner easily evaded their blows and quickly incapacitated them with a couple of well-aimed kicks to the groin. Mr. Turner was without mercy, thought Darcie, and those two would not be doing the hanky-panky for a long time. And so it went on, with Mr. Turner moving with the grace of dancer. There was no wasted motion and every blow was well-thought out and aimed. Darcie watched from behind in awe of the deadly beauty of Mr. Turner.

"Can someone stop him, please?" said Newlin.

This time several men rushed at Mr. Turner.

As Mr. Turner stepped to meet them, he said, "I'm going to be busy for a few moments. Run and free the vampire."

"But, I can help you," said Darcie.

"The vampire would be more help," said Mr. Turner.

So, Darcie moved forward . When a man changed direction and came after her, Mr. Turner moved immediately to intercept him in a blur and stopped him. She turned back and saw Mr. Turner disappear in a pile of bodies. As she came to the altar, a man surprised her and grabbed her from behind. He held her tight and she could not turn around to gaze into his eyes.

"Stop, let me go," she cried, as she struggled.

"Hey, hold on there," said a voice. "You need to get your hands off my cousin."

"Jason?" said Darcie. "Is that you?"

When Darcie saw Jason wearing a L.O.D.I. sweat shirt, she said, "Are you with them?"

"Jason Stackhouse, stay away from that vamp whore," said Newlin.

"Now, you watch your language. No one talks to my cousin like that," said Jason.

He stepped up and punched the guy holding Darcie and said, "I told you to take your dirty hands off her, asshole."

Darcie hugged Jason and looked back for Mr. Turner. Mr. Turner was striding forward, looking mostly unscathed. As Darcie looked behind him, she saw the floor littered with his attackers.

"Help us, Jason," said Darcie. "We only want to prevent anyone from getting hurt, including the vampires."

"Who's he?" asked Jason.

"My butler," said Darcie.

"Seriously? You have a real butler?" asked Jason.

"Jason," said Darcie. "Focus."

"Right," said Jason.

And with Jason to one side and Mr. Turner to the other, Darcie once again moved towards the altar.

But, Newlin produced a stake and held it above Eric's heart.

"Stop, right there," he said. "I'm going to send this demon back to hell where he belongs."

"He isn't a demon," said Darcie.

She faced the crowd and said, "He is just different from you."

"He isn't alive," said Newlin.

"He is alive, just not in the way that we are," said Darcie. "He risked his life to come here and save his friend. That shows he has the capacity for feelings, even love. That does not sound like an evil creature to me."

"These creatures are incapable of feelings," said Newlin.

"You're the one incapable of compassion. All you preach is hatred and fear. Aren't tolerance, respect and love more worthy ideals?" asked Darcie of the congregation.

"Like we need a stripper lecturing us on Christian behavior," said Newlin, smugly.

"I'm not a stripper," said Darcie, indignantly.

"That's right, my cousin ain't no stripper," said Jason.

"You're still a vampire's girlfriend," said Newlin. "A traitor to your own kind."

"You aren't my kind," said Darcie.

"I offer myself for Godric and the girl," weakly said Eric.

"Oh, she is going to stay and watch you meet the true death," said Newlin. "And then, maybe, I'll tie her to Godric as he turns into a fireball at dawn."

Newlin raised the stake and Darcie yelled, "Stop!"

She made to rush Newlin since she was too far away to hold his mind in hers.

It was then, that Godric's vampires appeared at the entrance. They were led by Stan.

"Steve Newlin, you've pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come and lynch us. We'll kill you first," said Stan. "Same way we did your father."

"Murderer," said Newlin.

"Destroy them," said Stan. "All of them."

The vampires moved forward and restrained the Fellowship soldiers, their fangs poised at the human's necks. Seeing that Newlin was distracted, Darcie ran to the altar and pulled off the silver chains from Eric. She saw that his skin was gouged and raw where the chains had cut into his flesh. However, once the chains were removed, he began to heal. Eric moved and grabbed Newlin by the throat and threw him to the steps and bared his fangs at him.

"Martyr us, martyr us before God. We are willing to die," Newlin said.

Suddenly, there was a voice heard from the balcony. As Darcie looked up, she saw what appeared to be a teenage boy, dressed in white, standing on the ledge.

"Enough, you came for me, I assume," said Godric. "These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed where none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans," said Newlin.

"Kill me, do it," said Newlin to Eric. "Jesus will protect me."

"I'm actually older than your Jesus," said Godric. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

Godric moved in an instant and held Newlin by the scruff of his jacket.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" asked Godric.

The people were quiet and they looked to each other.

"That's what I thought," said Godric. "Stand down, everyone. People go home. It's over, now."

The vampire's led by Stan reluctantly let go of the humans, but did as Godric commanded.

Godric threw down Newlin to the floor and said, "I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours."

The vampires began to leave and Mr. Turner stepped to Darcie.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks for keeping me safe," said Darcie.

She gave him a quick hug. She turned and gave Jason hug also.

"Now, Jason, I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've been wondering that myself," said Jason. "It's like he put some kind of voodoo spell on me."

"All that matters is that you stood by me when I needed you," said Darcie.

Eric made to follow Godric, but he hesitated and said, "You weren't hurt?"

"I'm fine," said Darcie.

"You did a brave, but foolish, thing, Darcie. I'll see you back at the hotel," he said with a slight smile. He then departed with the other vampires.

"You," said Newlin to Jason. "When the final reckoning comes, we'll see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell."

"I figure that I've already been to heaven," said Jason. "It was inside you wife."

He moved and punched Newlin in the face and said, "That's for calling my cousin a whore."

He pulled off his honesty ring and threw it at Newlin, uttering a few choice words at him.

"Now, Jason, you naughty boy," asked Darcie, with a little grin. "You're so much more fun when you're bad."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Carnage at the Nest

Darcie arrived at Godric's nest with Mr. Turner and Jason. Eric had insisted that they come. He had called her at the hotel and she had not seen him since the events at the Fellowship's church. She found the home filled with vampires and their human companions and guests. It was a party type atmosphere with drinks and people mixing and talking. They found a small sofa out of the way and she sat down. Mr. Turner stepped away to get them some drinks and Jason decided to pay his respects to Godric. Darcie looked at the long line of humans and vampires waiting their turn to offer him well wishes. But, as Darcie stared at Godric who was sitting in a chair, it seemed that no one said anything that lifted his spirits. She could feel the sadness or apathy that seemed to come off him in waves. He looked like a young man or boy, yet his eyes had the look of an old man who has seen too many unpleasant things in his life.

Jason stepped up to Godric and said, "I just wanted to say I'm real sorry for what the Fellowship put you through."

Godric stared at him in silence and Jason gave an embarrassed little shrug and made to move away.

"You helped tonight by trying to stop the violence, Mr. Stackhouse," said Godric. "Please know that you have friends in this area whenever you visit."

"Thanks, man, but I don't know if I'll be wanting to come back any time soon," said Jason.

Jason stepped away and rounded a corner and found himself face to face with Eric Northman.

"Hail, the conquering hero," said Eric, with sarcasm which Jason did not pick up on.

"Now, I'm no hero," said Jason.

"You are in this town. But, in my area we know you well as a buyer and user of vampire blood. That's a very grave offense," said Eric.

"Yeah, listen, I don't do that anymore," said Jason.

"And let's not forget your hand in my capture and the fact that you were willing to leave me to the mercy of your friends until Darcie arrived. I won't ever forget that, Jason Stackhouse. You're lucky that you're Darcie's cousin. But, being her cousin is only going to get you so far. I am watching you and you would be smart to not do anything else that brings you to my attention again. Do you understand me?" said Eric.

"Yeah, I got it," said Jason.

"Good boy, now run along," said Eric.

Mr. Turner sat back down next to Darcie and handed her a glass of champagne. He had one for himself and had brought back a bottle of beer as well. As Darcie sipped her drink, she took in Mr. Turner's appearance. He was wearing well-fitting black jeans paired with an emerald green shirt that matched his pretty eyes. A tailored black blazer topped everything off along with exceptionally stylish shoes. She had never seen him so casually dressed and the effect made him look much younger. Jason rejoined them and Darcie turned her eyes to him. He was wearing a Bon Temps athletic tee shirt paired with blue jeans. Darcie smiled to herself and thought that Jason certainly had his charm, but maybe, she should take him shopping before they left for home.

Mr. Turner motioned to the beer and Jason picked it up and took a sip.

"Hey, thanks," said Jason. "How did you guess that I would want a beer instead of the wine or champagne?"

"Lucky guess," said Mr. Turner, eyeing Jason closely.

Darcie could not detect a trace of sarcasm and she was listening for it.

"So, you're a real honest to God butler?" asked Jason.

"That's correct," said Mr. Turner.

"You're just not the way I pictured an English butler," said Jason.

"Funny, you are exactly the way that I pictured you," said Mr. Turner, with the tiniest of smiles on his lips.

"Really?" said Jason.

Darcie subtly elbowed Mr. Turner and said, "Excuse us for a moment, Jason. Mr. Turner and I have, ah, butler things to discuss."

"Oh, sure," said Jason, who got up and wandered off.

Once he was out of earshot, Darcie said, "Stop being such a snob, Mr. Turner."

"I thought that my manners were impeccable," said Mr. Turner.

"Your meanings were clear," said Darcie.

"Only to you, Kitten," said Mr. Turner, with a smile. "He really isn't too bright, is he? I can't wait to meet this Sookie."

"You will mind your manners, Mr. Turner, or no Christmas bonus," said Darcie, returning his smile. "Besides, all the members of this family are going to get along and that includes you, too."

"Me?" said Mr. Turner.

Darcie looked at him and said, "You're my family too, Mr. Turner. My closest."

"I must say, Miss Stackhouse, that coming to America has made you so much more sentimental," said Mr. Turner.

"Don't look on it as a weakness," said Darcie. "I can still dish it out."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Mr. Turner.

Godric had adjourned to another room for some privacy and Eric came to him and knelt beside his chair.

"I've arranged for an AB negative human for you, extremely rare," said Eric.

"Thank you. I'm not hungry," said Godric.

"You have to feed eventually. I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer," said Eric.

When Godric remained silent, Eric asked, "Why didn't you try to escape from them?"

"They didn't treat me badly. You'd be surprised at how ordinary most of them are," replied Godric.

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us," said Eric.

"Let's be honest, we are frightening. After thousands of years, we have not evolved. We've only grown more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the dangers in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did," said Godric.

"Is that why you wouldn't fight back when they took you?" asked Eric.

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes. And what would that have proven?" replied Godric.

Eric gazed at his maker in silence.

A small smile found it's way to Godric's face and he said, "I would like to meet this Darcie. She risked her life for you, perhaps it is a sign that we can coexist, after all."

Eric left Godric's side and went to look for Darcie. He found her sitting with Mr. Turner. As he approached them, he was struck by the fact that they both had green eyes. Mr. Turner also had that unemotional stare down pat. Eric had been able to see part of Mr. Turner's feats as he protected Darcie in the church. He was sure that her butler or bodyguard had been holding back and that he was much more deadly than he appeared. It would be wise of him to remember that, thought Eric.

"Godric would like to meet you," said Eric to Darcie.

He gazed at her and saw that she had changed out of that crazy stripper outfit. The sight of her dressed like that and facing down the Reverend Newlin would have caused a chuckle if he had not been otherwise occupied. She was now wearing snug jeans that were tucked into boots, regular boots, and a frilly top that exposed her creamy shoulders.

Darcie stood up and walked with Eric to Godric, but, before she passed out of the room, she turned back to gaze at Mr. Turner. She saw a pretty female vampire move in and take the seat that she had just vacated. She was slightly surprised to see the cool Mr. Turner turn on the charm and flirt with pretty vampire. With a smile, she turned away and followed Eric.

Eric was surprised when Godric stood up to greet Darcie.

"I wanted to thank you, personally, for trying to stop the violence," said Godric. "And for risking your life for my child."

"Thank you, but it was nothing, really," said Darcie.

"Not to me," said Godric.

It seemed to Eric that Godric and Darcie stared at each other for a long time without speaking.

"You are not what I expected," said Darcie.

"Is that something good?" asked Godric, curious.

"Yes, it is," said Darcie.

"You are not what I expected either," said Godric. "I would not have expected Eric to choose someone like you as a companion."

"Oh, I'm hardly his companion," said Darcie, her eyes passing to Eric. "I'm just a curious, little bug to him that he has trapped in a jar and found too interesting and pretty to let loose."

Godric stared at Eric for a moment.

"Now, that does sound like Eric," said Godric, with a tiny smile. "You seem to understand him very well."

"I wouldn't say that," said Darcie.

"I think I like you, Darcie Stackhouse," said Godric.

"I'm flattered, of course," said Darcie. "Perhaps, we might get to know one another better."

Eric noticed that a look of sadness came over Godric's features at that comment.

But, his maker only replied, "Perhaps."

Eric took her arm and led her away from Godric who watched them.

He took her into a quiet room and, at a look from him, the couple that was in there left.

"I haven't properly thanked you for trying to rescue me," he said, his hand caressing her arm.

He looked into her eyes and added, "Why did you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Darcie.

"You are more than smart enough to realize that you would be free of any entanglements with me if I were to meet the true death," said Eric.

"Just because I know that doesn't mean that I would wish harm on you," said Darcie.

"Why do I deserve such mercy?" asked Eric.

"You don't," said Darcie. "But, it's not my nature to withhold it because you aren't worthy."

"Don't you like me, just a little, Darcie Stackhouse," said Eric.

He gently lifted her chin and said, "Because I like you."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and moved to her ear, whispering, "I like you very much."

Eric moved back to gaze at her and said, "And I'm positive that you like me, even if you are too stubborn to admit it."

"Are you playing me or distracting me, now?" asked Darcie.

"Maybe, I'm speaking the truth," said Eric. "I do that every once in a while."

"There's a problem with that," said Darcie. "You are so devious, when can I be sure if you really telling me the truth?"

"Perhaps, you need more examples of this behavior in order to make up your mind," said Eric.

"You mean like a scientific experiment?" asked Darcie.

"Something like that," said Eric.

He leaned and kissed Darcie, a sweet kiss. He stopped and Darcie took his jaw in her hand and then pulled him back to her lips. She then kissed him back as his hands found her shoulders.

As he began to pull her into him, she pushed him away and said, "We're in trouble."

She moved away from him and returned to the common room with Eric right behind her.

When they arrived, they saw Hugo standing in front of Isabel.

"Where have you been?" asked Isabel.

"Do you really care?" asked Hugo.

"Of course, I do. What's wrong with you?" said Isabel.

"Maybe, I'm just tired of loving you more than you love me," said Hugo.

"What are you talking about? And this isn't the time or the place," said Isabel.

"It's the perfect time and the perfect place. I gave up everything to be with you; my job, my family and my self-respect," said Hugo. "And still it was never enough for you. All I wanted was to be with you forever. But, you refuse to even discuss turning me."

"Hugo, you don't understand," said Isabel.

"I understand that you don't love me enough to want to be with me forever. That you'll move on to some other human when I become old and frail. You only proved right everything that they said about vampires. That you only wanted to use me, use me until I was all used up, and then move onto another victim. That's why I decided to betray you to the Fellowship," said Hugo.

"Hugo, this is very serious. What are you saying?" asked Isabel.

"It was me who was feeding the Fellowship information. I told them where Godric was and how to trap him," said Hugo.

At this admission, several vampires brought out their fangs and stood up.

"Sit down, now," said Hugo. "Or, I'll blow you all to Kingdom Come."

Hugo opened his jacket and revealed a vest underneath covered in silver chains, silver bullets and a bomb. He held the detonator in his hand.

Darcie gasped and moved to Hugo, but Eric grabbed her and held her back.

Hugo looked at Isabel, who was now crying, and said, "If we can't live together forever, then we will die together, right now."

"Let me go, I can stop him," Darcie said, struggling in Eric's arms.

"No," said Eric.

And that was all he had time to say because Hugo pressed the button and the bomb went off with a deafening explosion.

Darcie was thrown back and to the floor. Something heavy was pinning her down. She coughed and rubbed the dirt out of eyes. She pushed against what was holding her down and found it to be both hard and soft. As the dust settled, she saw that Eric was draped across her. She pushed harder against him, trying to free herself. Finally, she lifted him up enough so that she could wiggle out from under him. Her eyes searched the room and she saw a scene of total carnage and destruction. Blood and gore littered the floor and walls and humans and vampires groaned in pain where they had fallen. Darcie's eyes searched for Mr. Turner and Jason. Mr. Turner rose up from behind the sofa that he had been sitting on along with the pretty vampire. He must have pulled them both behind it before the blast went off. The vampire was still in shock, but she hugged Mr. Turner and began to sob. Mr. Turner put his arm around her and comforted her. Seeing that Mr. Turner was alright, Darcie scanned the room for Jason and called out his name.

He appeared from behind the wall of stone that had been the fireplace and Darcie gave a sigh of relief. She turned back to Eric, surprised that he had not healed and recovered. She brushed the dust off his face and shook him.

"Eric, are you alright?" she said.

When he didn't respond, Darcie shouted, "Help!"

Eric's hand loosely gripped her hand and Darcie turned her eyes back down to him.

"I protected you," he said.

"Yes, but why aren't you healing?" asked Darcie.

"Silver bullets, they have to come out," said Eric.

"I'll go get Godric," said Darcie who began to stand up.

"You can do it," said Eric, weakly.

"How?" said Darcie.

"Suck them out," said Eric.

"Ew," said Darcie, making a face.

Eric looked weaker and his hand slid to the floor.

"Bloody hell," said Darcie.

Darcie pulled his shirt down and saw the two bullet holes. She reached into her boot and pulled out a switchblade and, with a flick of her thumb, extended the blade.

"Don't move," she said.

She inserted the blade into one of the bullet holes and began digging for the bullet.

"Ow, that hurts," said Eric.

"Hold still, you big baby," said Darcie.

She continued to probe the wound with the blade, as Eric groaned in pain, until she dug it out. The silver bullet tinkled across the floor as Darcie sent it flying with a flick of her wrist. Eric made to get up, but Darcie forced him back down.

"Not so fast, there's still another one," Darcie said.

She began working on the other bullet hole.

"Ow, you are intentionally hurting me," said Eric.

"Nonsense, quit whining and don't move," said Darcie. "This one is deeper, that's all."

Darcie quickly found it and removed it and she watched Eric's wounds heal in fascination. She wiped her blade on his tee shirt.

She grinned at him and said, "The switchblade, the multipurpose tool that no sensible girl should leave home without."

"I'm not going to even ask where you got that or how you know how to use it," said Eric.

Eric got up and took in the scene. It was at that time that he saw humans with crossbows standing where the patio doors used to be. He moved in a flash and grabbed one as the others fled.

"I know you," he said to the human with his fangs at his throat.

"Wait, don't kill him," said Darcie who had followed him outside.

"He hardly deserves any mercy," said Eric.

"And I'm not suggesting that he receive any," said Darcie.

Eric looked at her in curiosity.

"Call the police and give him to them. You will have proof of Newlin's terrorism," said Darcie.

Darcie reached out her hand and touched Eric, saying, "You can kill him, now, in revenge. Or, you can let him live and use him to defeat your enemy."

Eric was impressed at Darcie's cunning and ruthlessness. And she was right. Instead of always being portrayed as the villains, vampires would be seen as the victims of a vicious attack. Newlin would be lose any credibility that he might have with all except for the extremists like himself. He retracted his fangs and Darcie gave him a smile.

"I won't betray Reverend Newlin," said Luke.

Darcie turned her eyes to him and said, "Yes, you will."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I put them at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 15

Godric

Darcie nervously paced the suite, reminding herself of Eric. She had come back to the Hotel Carmilla, leaving Eric with Godric to deal with the police and the aftermath of the bombing. She had only given Luke the compulsion to tell the truth, since the truth was all that was needed to convict Steve Newlin. Perhaps, Stan had caused him to go over the edge and seek retribution for the death of his father. Yet, Darcie felt that darkness and hatred had always resided inside him, waiting for an excuse to come out.

Newlin had found a malleable victim in Hugo. Hugo's own desperate need for Isabel had driven him from love to hate. What terrible things Newlin must have whispered into Hugo's ear that would make him turn against the woman he supposedly loved. Of course, Hugo had been killed along with Isabel. Two other vampires and two human companions were also killed. Numerous humans were injured. The home was completely destroyed and would need to be torn down. For the time being, the vampires of Godric's nest were residing at the hotel.

Darcie might have been counted among those dead or injured herself, if Eric had not protected her. Yet, she wondered if she could have reached Hugo in time, if Eric would have just let her go when she first moved towards him. Eric had shielded her during the blast and those silver bullets that she dug out of him had been meant for her. Eric. He had admitted some sort of feelings for her. Yet, she was still sure that he was trying to manipulate her and make her care for him. But, those words whispered into her ear had not seemed like a lie. She had wanted to believe them and, in an instant, she had lost her resolve. She had responded just the way he had wanted, no doubt. Perhaps, he did like her, as much as he was capable of liking a human. But, whatever feelings he may or may not have for her had not stopped him from trying to trick her into drinking his blood. And that was an advantage over her that she would not give him. She was already succumbing to his charm. The attraction she felt for him grew stronger every day and being in such close contact with him was not helping matters.

What would happen when he came back tonight? Would he expect a continuation of what happened before they were interrupted by the bombing? Did she have the will to resist him tonight when she might not want to? Didn't she need the comfort of someone who cared for her to make the nightmare of tonight go away? She was weak and vulnerable, she decided. A wise man or woman knows when to run away from danger. Since, he might come looking for her, she wrote a note and left the suite.

She knocked on the door and waited in the hallway for him to answer.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, I can't sleep," said Jason.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" asked Darcie.

"Um, what about your, er, boyfriend?" asked Jason.

"He's still with the police and Godric," said Darcie. "I just don't want to be alone."

"Sure, come in," said Jason with a smile.

Darcie and Jason watched television on the bed.

"Are your ears still ringing?" asked Darcie.

"Yes, I think that's why I can't sleep, that and just thinking about things," said Jason.

"What things?" asked Darcie.

"The Fellowship," said Jason.

"Jason, why were you with them?" asked Darcie.

"It seemed like Steve and Sarah really liked me and that they believed in me," said Jason. "I know it was all lies now, but at the time it felt so good. You see, no one really just likes me for me. It's always my looks, my athletic abilities or my sex skills."

"I love you for just who you are," said Darcie with a little smile.

"Well, you're family, you have to," said Jason.

Darcie took Jason's hand and said, "I've never seen this side of you, Jason. You always seemed so confident, so cocky. I'm glad to find out that I'm not the only one who pretends."

"Now, what would you have to pretend about?" asked Jason. "You're pretty and so smart that I can't understand half the things that come out of your mouth."

Darcie giggled at that, along with Jason.

"I wasn't always pretty. In fact, I was a very awkward girl. My grandmother always told me that someday I would be pretty, but I had a hard time believing her. At my first social dance, only one boy felt sorry enough for me to ask me to dance," said Darcie.

"That's messed up," said Jason.

"Yet, as painful as those years were, I learned a valuable lesson. I learned that most people are very shallow and often fail to look beyond a person's exterior. I have never forgotten that," said Darcie.

Darcie saw a news flash on the television about Reverend Newlin being taken into custody along with a picture of his wife.

"Jason, did you actually have it off with her?" asked Darcie. "Because you can do so much better."

"Do you really think so?" asked Jason.

"Of course, Cousin," said Darcie. "Why if you weren't family, I'd be at the front of the line."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but thanks," said Jason.

Jason plucked at the comforter in thought for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" said Jason. "You don't have to answer because it isn't any of my business, but why are you going out with Eric Northman? Because he scares the crap out of me."

"I guess that I'm attracted to that danger. He's gorgeous, of course. But, there is more to him than what you see. He's like a puzzle with all the pieces mixed up and I feel this need to put them all back together. Because maybe if I do, then I will understand him," said Darcie.

"He protected you tonight. He has to care for you," said Jason.

"Yes, I'm very valuable to him," said Darcie.

"Well, he had better treat you right. Or, scary-ass vampire or not, I will kick his ass," said Jason.

Darcie smiled and said, "I bet you could, too."

"Really?" asked Jason.

"No, not really," said Darcie with a grin. "But, I know you would try."

Jason turned out the light and said, "Goodnight, Cousin."

"Goodnight, Jason. Oh, by the way, why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" replied Darcie.

The next day, Darcie returned to the suite very late, so late that it was not so long until dawn. She had woken up late and spent the day and evening with Jason and Mr. Turner who helped Darcie find some suitable clothes for Jason. Then, the three of them had gone native and eaten at a western steakhouse. Even though Jason had not been impressed, she and Mr. Turner had enjoyed every minute of it. She had wanted to get cowboy hats and western boots for herself and Mr. Turner, but he had said that was going just too far. Being on a vampire's schedule had messed up her internal clock and it was late before she knew it. She had also been avoiding her problem of Eric. Yet, his mind was occupied with Godric and he had not sought her out.

So, she was not expecting the suite to be full of vampires. She stood in the doorway and clutched her shopping bag. Eric looked over to her and she could see the tension in his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I'll just come back later," said Darcie.

She backed up out of the doorway, but a blonde female vampire interrupted.

"Wait, is this the human that was involved with the rescue at the Fellowship?" she asked the vampires present. Since, of course, such a question would not be directed at a mere human like herself, thought Darcie.

"Yes," said Eric.

"She's your human, Viking?" asked the blonde vampire.

"Yes," said Eric.

The blonde vampire seemed to examine her like a bug under microscope.

"She will stay, in case I need her testimony," she said.

"As you wish, Ms. Flanagan," said Eric.

Darcie did not need to be a vampire mind reader to pick up on the fact that there was little love between Eric and this Ms. Flanagan. Darcie came forward and saw that Stan and Godric were also present. They sat on the sofa across from the chaise that Eric was sitting on. Two other vampires flanked Ms. Flanagan who was sitting in a chair. Darcie took a seat on the chaise, but at the end and away from Eric. She turned her eyes to him and saw that he was dressed in all black again. Black pants paired with a V-neck black sweater. His blonde hair was combed back off his attractive face. He turned his eyes to her, somehow sensing her study, and Darcie looked away.

"Normally, I would rake everyone one of you over the coals for completely screwing up. But, the fact that you somehow managed to get evidence that resulted in Steve Newlin being arrested and charged with the bombing is a coup that can't be ignored. What could have been a total PR disaster has turned out to be an amazing opportunity to garner public sympathy. And one of our biggest enemies has been disgraced. How you idiots managed to accomplish that is beyond me," said Nan Flanagan.

Nan turned to Stan and said, "You are a complete fool for going after Newlin's father in the first place. And you had better made sure that you covered your tracks or I will personally deliver you to the Magister."

She turned her eyes to Godric and said, "And you. You can't even control your own lieutenant? Plus, you let yourself be abducted. Just what the hell is going on with you?"

"Don't talk to him like that," said Eric.

"Don't talk to me like that," replied Nan with an icy smile. "Tell me all the details about this abduction."

"They would have taken one of us, sooner or later. I offered myself," said Godric.

"Why?" asked Nan.

"Why not," said Godric.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" demanded Nan.

"What do you think?" said Godric.

"I think that you are out of your mind. What's this I hear about a traitor?" said Nan.

"Isabel's human betrayed us to the Fellowship," said Stan. "Beady-eyed bastard."

"Well, at least she had the decency to get herself killed along with him," said Nan who turned her eyes to Godric and asked, "Don't you have a clue about what is going on in your own nest?"

"I take full responsibility," said Godric.

"You bet you will," said Nan.

"You cold bitch," said Eric.

"You want to lose your area, Viking?" said Nan.

"Oh, you don't have that kind of power," said Eric.

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me," said Nan.

"I remove myself from all positions of authority," said Godric.

"What and leave your idiot second in command in charge?" said Nan. "No, you will remain in charge of area nine as sheriff, at least until after the Vampire Rights Amendment passes. You will rein in this loose canon of a lieutenant or drain him, I don't care. You will man-up and take control of this area, do you understand?"

"I don't want to resume my duties as sheriff," said Godric.

"Did I ask you what you wanted?" said Nan. "Unbelievable, you should be grateful that I'm not sending you to the Magister for your incompetence. And the only reason that I'm not is that you delivered Newlin's head on a platter to me."

Nan stood up and said, "I don't want to come back here because if I do, I won't be as nice the next time."

Ms. Flanagan departed with her vampire associates.

Godric sat in silence for a moment, his face devoid of expression. Eric watched him and then moved next to him.

"It wasn't that bad," said Eric, hopefully. "Darcie's plan worked out brilliantly."

"That was her idea?" asked Stan. "Pretty smart for a human."

"She's obviously smarter than you, you incompetent moron. The next time you get some brilliant idea to make a decision on your own, stop and do us all a favor," said Eric.

"Hey, I don't have to take that from you," said Stan.

"Stan, return to the hotel and check on the other vampires," said Godric.

With a frown and an almost growl, Stan left to do Godric's bidding.

Godric still sat on the sofa, his eyes looking inward. Eric watched him and knelt before him.

"Godric, please don't," said Eric.

"I'm so very tired," said Godric.

"I won't accept this. You have responsibilities as Sheriff, to your nest-mates and to me," said Eric.

"None of that matters anymore," said Godric.

Godric looked up into Eric's eyes and said, "Look in my heart."

"Please, listen to me," said Eric, pleading.

"There isn't anything left to say," said Godric.

Godric got up and left the suite, followed by Eric. Darcie knew where they were going. She had heard the word 'rooftop' from Godric's mind. One of those random thoughts that had escaped from the void of a vampire's mind. Not knowing if she could do anything or even if her presence would be wanted, Darcie headed to the rooftop after them.

She arrived to find Eric pleading with Godric. She almost turned away and left because she felt that he would not want her to be a witness to what he might consider weakness on his part. Yet, something made her stay.

"Two thousand years is enough," said Godric.

"I can't accept this. It's insanity," said Eric.

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong," said Godric.

"But, we are here," said Eric.

"It's not right. We're not right," said Godric.

"You taught me that there is no right or wrong, only survival or death," said Eric.

"I told a lie, as it turns out," said Godric.

"I will keep you alive by force," said Eric.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" asked Godric.

Darcie heard them begin speaking to each other in a language that she could not understand. Eric began to cry tears of blood and he sank to his knees before Godric. Godric gently brushed his fingers over his hair, as Eric continued to cry.

"I won't let you die alone," said Eric.

"Yes, you will. As your maker, I command you," said Godric.

Eric sobbed, but rose to his feet and gazed at this maker. He turned and his eyes found her standing there. Somehow, she knew that he wanted her to stay with Godric, so he wouldn't be alone at the end.

"I'll stay with him," said Darcie.

Eric turned back and looked at Godric one last time. And then, he left the roof.

Darcie stepped towards Godric who smiled and said, "A human with me at the end, who would have ever thought that possible?"

Darcie looked at the horizon and then walked in front of Godric.

"Godric, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"We don't belong," said Godric.

"But, you are here, like Eric said," said Darcie. "I don't believe that our creator would have allowed the creation of something like you without a reason. Nor, do I believe that he would withhold his grace from you. You may be two thousand years old, but there are some mysteries like God that you can never understand. If you are here in this world, there must be a reason for it."

"Do you really believe this, Darcie?" asked Godric.

"With all my heart," said Darcie. "Godric, please listen to me. You feel that vampires have not evolved, that they only grow more predatory. The fact is that they don't know how to behave any differently. Your kind has always had to fight for survival. But, you have found a way to change and to think differently. You could be an example to your kind and show them the way. You have the power to make both humans and vampires listen. There is so much good that you could yet do in this world, Godric. Perhaps, this is your creator's purpose for you. I know you feel like maybe you need to atone for your sins, but your death won't help anyone. However, your life could serve a purpose much greater than yourself."

Godric was silent, but Darcie could tell that he was thinking over her words.

She took his hand and said, "Please, if my words have made any kind of sense to you and if they have caused any doubts in your mind, you must turn away from what you are doing before it is too late and come inside with me."

"I had only thought of myself in all this," said Godric. "My pain and despair."

"Vampires and humans are selfish creatures," said Darcie with a smile. "This, we have in common."

"How did someone as young as you become so wise, Darcie?" asked Godric.

"I'm not wise at all, Godric. Maybe, I'm only stubborn," she said.

Darcie gently pulled on Godric's hand since the horizon was growing lighter by the second it seemed.

Godric gave a long look at that horizon and Darcie squeezed his hand, causing him to look back at her.

"Please, don't give up and loose hope," said Darcie. "We humans have a saying, that wherever there is life, there is hope. It sounds corny, but it's true."

Godric searched Darcie's face and slowly a smile formed.  
"I don't think Eric deserves you," said Godric.

"You're probably right, but I don't think he would see it that way," said Darcie, returning the smile.

Godric allowed Darcie to lead him inside just before the sun crested the horizon.

Darcie entered the suite and walked into Eric's bedroom. She found him sitting at the of his bed, with his shirt off. Probably because of his bloody tears, she thought. His head was down and she could see his blood dried on his face where his tears had ran down. She stepped to him and gently lifted his chin and kissed him in the cheek. He grabbed her hand in his and held on.

"Godric is gone," he said.

"No, he isn't," said Darcie, as she caressed his cheek.

Eric's eyes searched hers, not believing this, yet she saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"He's waiting for you," said Darcie.

"But, how? Why?" asked Eric.

"He changed his mind," said Darcie.

Darcie pulled him up and gave him a smile, saying, "Go on, what are you waiting for?"

**A/N: I kept Stan since I kinda liked him and sj61 did too. Maybe Godric can whip him into shape. Downbelowgirl requested that I didn't kill Godric off, but I never had plans of doing that since I always thought he was so interesting. Thank you for all the great reviews and if you have an idea for the story leave it in a review, I always look for new directions. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Continuing on with season two. Maryann wasn't my favorite storyline, but I like the dance Eric and Darcie are still doing with each other.**

Chapter Sixteen

Darcie awoke and checked the clock at her bedside. She saw that she had slept almost all day and that it was very close to sunset. She was wearing the shorts and tank top that she had fallen asleep in after telling Eric about Godric. She got up and walked through the darkened suite to Eric's room. She paused in the doorway and gazed at the sleeping vampire. The comforter was thrown off and just a sheet covered him from the waist down. He was lying on his side facing her and his chest was bare. Darcie was sure that the rest of him was bare as well. She walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. Lying there asleep, he looked almost innocent and Darcie found that he was a temptation that she could not resist and one that she did not want to. She trailed her hand through his hair, tousling it. As her hand caressed him, he opened his blue eyes and gazed at her with surprise.

"Should I be alarmed at finding you here in my bedroom?" he asked.

"Only if you value your virtue," said Darcie with a smile. "Because my intentions are not honorable in the least."

She trailed her hand down to his throat and over his chest. She noticed that he felt cool to her touch, but it was not an unpleasant sensation. Her eyes watched the path of her hand as she moved it down to his abdominals. As her fingertips glided over his muscles, she felt them tense slightly. When she reached the edge of the sheet, she looked back into his eyes.

"I would say that my intentions are very wicked, indeed," said Darcie with a slight smirk.

She slipped her hand underneath the sheet and began to touch him, softly caressing and teasing him. She watched in satisfaction as he closed his eyes in pleasure. With a gentle nudge from her, he rolled onto his back and arched into the pillows as a soft moan escaped from his lips. As she continued to arouse him, he sighed her name as his fangs appeared. Darcie watched him and enjoyed this moment of power and control over him. She leaned in and trailed her tongue up his throat to his lips. She kissed him and gently ran her tongue over his fangs. She smiled as he responded just the way that she wanted.

When her head nodded, Darcie awoke with a start. She looked around, her eyes wide in alarm, until she realized that she was in the backseat of the car with Jason. Mr. Turner was driving them back to Louisiana after leaving Dallas early that evening.

Jason looked over at her, curiously, and said, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," said Darcie, embarrassed.

Darcie looked out the window and thought about that dream. She felt a small shiver of fear as she remembered that she might have come into contact with Eric's bloody tears as she had kissed him after telling him that Godric was alive. She had thought those tears were dry, but his eyes had still been wet, as she remembered. Did she get any of his blood on her lips? Or, was she just having an erotic dream of her own about him? That wouldn't be so unusual since she found him attractive. And if he was manipulating her dreams, it hardly seemed likely that he would send her a dream like that, where she was the one in control.

As they drove into Bon Temps, they found the welcome sign defaced with profanity and obscene graffiti.

"What the hell?" said Jason.

Darcie's eyes took in a scene of an abandoned looking town with litter lining the streets. Shop windows were broken and glass littered the sidewalks. The few people that were out were behaving weirdly, to say the least, she thought. Had the townsfolk gone completely crazy? What had happened in the fews days that they had been in Dallas?

"Hold on," said Mr. Turner.

He swerved the car trying to avoid the people that ran out in front of the car. As Darcie and Jason looked back, they laughed and rolled around in the street. When Mr. Turner reached the outskirts of town, he slowed down.

"Where to?" he asked.

Jason attempted to call Sookie on his cell, but it went straight to voice mail. He shook his head at Darcie.

"Sookie's house," said Darcie. She gave Mr. Turner directions.

As the car drove down the driveway, the headlights illuminated a large sculpture in front of the house. They parked the car and got out. They stood before it and examined it. It was a solid structure that seemed to divide into two appendages, or horns, at the top. It was built out of all kinds of things; like meat and dead animals, flowers, fruit and things that looked like they had come from Sookie's house. It reeked with decay and flies buzzed around it.

"Just what in the hell is that?" asked Jason.

"An offering," said Mr. Turner. "I think that we should leave, now."

"We need to find out if Sookie is here, Mr. Turner," said Darcie.

They cautiously stepped inside and saw that the inside as well as the outside of the house had been defaced with mud, dirt, branches and all sort of things that did not belong indoors. As Darcie stared at the mess, a tall woman with long, dark hair appeared. She was wearing a long dress that crossed over one shoulder reminiscent of a Greek or Roman style. Flanking her was an attractive man who was holding Sookie in his arms. The man's eyes were totally black.

"Now, what do we have here?" said the woman.

Jason stepped to Sookie, but Darcie held him back.

"Who are you?" asked Darcie.

"I'm called Maryann Forrester," she replied. "But, I have had many names over the ages. This handsome man is Eggs. And of course, you are familiar with your cousin."

The woman stared at them and studied them.

"The two of you are similar," said Maryann as she stared at Darcie and Sookie.

She turned her eyes to Darcie and studied her and said, "You both seem to have an affection for vampires, go figure. But, you are different. Your family had a taste for the unusual, didn't they? Your vampire suitor doesn't have any idea of what he has managed to catch, does he?"

"Let me go," said Sookie, struggling in Egg's grip. "You guys need to leave, now."

Jason shook off Darcie's hand and took a few steps towards Sookie. Maryann rounded on him.

"Not so fast, little boy," she said with a smile.

"Leave them alone," said Darcie.

"How sweet," said Maryann. "I just adore the dynamics of family love. Take their place and I'll let them go."

"No," said Mr. Turner.

"I see you have your own bodyguard," said Maryann. "But, there's no need to worry, I won't hurt you. You can be a handmaiden since I haven't found anyone worthy in such a long time."

"Is there anything else that you want?" asked Darcie.

"Sam Merlott will do," said Maryann. "Bring him and I'll let your cousins go."

"I think you mean cousin," said Darcie, as Mr. Turner yanked Jason away from Maryann.

When Maryann took a step to Mr. Turner, Darcie moved beside him.

"Fine, take him. He isn't as interesting as you two girls are anyway," she said.

Slowly, Mr. Turner, Jason and Darcie backed out of the house.

"We'll be back for you, Sookie," said Jason.

"Yes, come back any time that you want to play," said Maryann.

They got into the car and drove away.

"Why isn't Bill there?" asked Jason. "Every time before that Sookie has been in trouble, he always came for her."

"Good question," said Darcie.

They drove the short distance to Bill's house and found Jessica seemingly alone.

"Where's Bill?" asked Darcie.

"He's been poisoned," said Jessica, upset.

Jessica led them to the couch where Bill was lying. He looked even paler than he usually did, thought Darcie, and he seemed to be in a comatose state.

"I brought him up at sunset," said Jessica. "But, he is not any better."

"What happened?" asked Jason.

"He attacked Maryann and bit her," said Jessica. "Her blood must have poisoned him."

Jessica looked at Darcie, hopefully, and said, "Maybe, you could let him feed on you?"

"No," said Darcie. "I don't think so."  
As Darcie looked at Bill, her phone rang.

"You're late," said Eric.

"I'm a little tied up, right now," replied Darcie.

"I'm expecting you here," he said.

"There is something weird going on here in Bon Temps," said Darcie. "Everyone has gone crazy, Sookie is a hostage and Bill has been poisoned."

There was a long silence and then Eric said, "What is causing the problems?"

"Hold on," said Darcie.

She turned to Mr. Turner and asked, "Do you know what that was?"

"It's a guess, but I think she's a maenad," said Mr. Turner.

"We think that she's a maenad," said Darcie. "Do you know how to defeat one?"

"No," said Eric. "And I don't want you doing anything foolish. I will call Godric, but I want you to come back here."

"I can't," said Darcie. "She is holding Sookie prisoner and threatening her and Jason."

"You talked to her?" asked Eric. "What does she want?"

"Sam Merlott," said Darcie. "Maybe, me."

"You will obey me and return, now," said Eric.

Darcie stepped outside of Bill's house for privacy and said, "You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes, I can," said Eric. "Remember our little arrangement?"

"If she kills Sookie or Jason, you won't have anything left to blackmail me with," said Darcie.

She did have a point, thought Eric. Why does trouble always seem to follow Darcie's cousins? Eric decided to try a different tact.

As Darcie was waiting for Eric to reply, he hung up on her.

Mr. Turner's phone rang and he looked at it and answered it.

"How did you get this number?" he asked.

"Nevermind," said Eric. "You will bring Darcie back here, now."

"I don't answer to you," said Mr. Turner.

"I'm not exactly sure just what you are or what your connection to Darcie is; however, I suspect that you are somehow related to her," said Eric. "But, your task is to protect her, is it not?"

"Yes," said Mr. Turner.

"She is in danger there as long as that maenad is in Bon Temps," said Eric. "She will be safer here."

"What, with you, vampire?" said Mr. Turner. "She will never belong to you in the way that you want."

"She already does," said Eric. "She is just too stubborn to realize it."

Darcie stepped inside and saw Mr. Turner on the phone.

"Is that Eric? Why is he calling you?" she demanded.

Mr. Turner hung up the phone and said, "He does have a point. It would be safer to get out of this town. Unless, you want us to give her Sam Merlott."

"Why does she want him?" asked Darcie.

"I suspect that she wants to sacrifice him," said Mr. Turner.

"That is some seriously messed up shit," said Jason.

Darcie was not such a monster that she would give up an innocent man to that creature.

"We can stay with Jason," said Darcie. "That should be safe enough."

Darcie looked down on Bill. Even though, she didn't really like him, he would try to protect Sookie.

"Do you want to try to heal Bill," she asked Jason.

"Isn't that kind of gay? Why can't you do it?" replied Jason.

"I...I'm Eric's human, it's against the rules for another vampire to feed on me," said Darcie, or at least, she thought it was.

Reluctantly, Jason held his wrist to Bill's lips.

"He's too weak to drop fang," said Jessica.

Darcie looked over to Mr. Turner and he pulled out the switchblade and stepped to Jason. Before Jason realized what he was doing, he cut his wrist and held it to Bill's lips.

"Hey, man, that hurt," said Jason in protest.

Bill began to latch on and after a few seconds, his fangs came out and he bit into Jason's wrist.

"Son of a bitch," said Jason, wincing

Bill fed and his color returned. When he realized that it wasn't Sookie, he let go of Jason.

"Where is Sookie?" he demanded.

"Maryann has her," said Darcie.

He got up and said, "I can't defeat her, I tried. But, I know another vampire who might know how. I need to leave now if I am to make it before dawn."

"We will be staying with Jason if you find anything out," said Darcie.

At Jason's house, Jason brought out his weapons for Mr. Turner to look over. They locked all the doors and windows. They decided to sleep in shifts, with Darcie taking the first sleep shift. As she got ready to lay down, her phone rang again.

"You are at Jason's and not on your way back here," said Eric.

"How do you know where I am?" asked Darcie, suspiciously.

"If you aren't with Sookie, then that only leaves Jason since I know you dislike Bill too much to stay with him," said Eric.

Maybe she was getting paranoid, thought Darcie. She was sure that kiss could not have transferred any of his blood to her. Well, almost sure.

"Since you insist on being difficult, will you at least try to stay out of trouble until tomorrow evening?" asked Eric.

"Alright, but you aren't going to expect me to do any more favors for you, are you?" asked Darcie.

"You could stop pretending that you don't want me and engage in hot, passionate sex with me," said Eric.

"Dream on," said Darcie.

"I have been doing just that," said Eric. "But, a better question might be whether or not you have been dreaming about me."

Darcie hung up the phone and back at Fangtasia, Eric smiled. She wouldn't be so sensitive if he had not guessed the truth, he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: There are more at the end of the chapter. This is the last of Maryann. Since, I found her so boring, I included a little more alone time for Darcie and Eric.**

Chapter Seventeen

While Jason napped during the next morning, Darcie spoke with Mr. Turner.

"Are you sure that you don't know any more details about this maenad creature?" asked Darcie.

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse," said Mr. Turner.

"So formal," said Darcie. "Why do I get the impression that you aren't telling me the truth?"

"I have no idea," said Mr. Turner. "But, you seem to be much less trusting since you began working for that vampire."

Mr. Turner moved to the living room window and checked outside. Darcie followed him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Mr. Turner, I've known you long enough to know when you are being less than forthcoming," said Darcie.

Mr. Turner looked at her and said, "I want us to go back home. Every since you have come here, seeking out these cousins, nothing but misfortune has happened. You've been almost killed and blackmailed into service by a vampire. A vampire under who's spell you fall more deeply every day. There has to be a point where you cut your losses and run away."

"Is that one of the lessons that you taught me? How to be a coward?" asked Darcie.

"No, but I did teach you how to think with your head and not your heart," said Mr. Turner.

"What would I become if I didn't have a heart, Mr. Turner?" asked Darcie. "Is that why you watch over me? To keep me from becoming a monster?"

Mr. Turner's cool expression softened for a moment and he said, "I watch over you because I love you and to keep you out of harm's way."

"I hate to tell you, Mr. Turner, but you've been failing miserably at keeping me out of trouble," said Darcie.

"You aren't going to fire me, are you?" asked Mr. Turner with a smile.

"Well, it's so hard these days to find good help, so I guess that I'm stuck with you," said Darcie, returning the smile.

Darcie stepped to Mr. Turner and hugged him.

"Now, will you tell me what you know about these maenad creatures?" said Darcie.

"I can't believe that I fell for that," said Mr. Turner, holding her at arm's length.

"Oh, Mr. Turner, you know that I wasn't pretending," said Darcie.

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "But, you are slipping, old chap."

"According to Greek mythology, the maenads were handmaidens of Dionysus," said Mr. Turner.

"What does she want here?" asked Darcie.

"This Sam Merlott," said Mr. Turner. "Is there something odd about him?"

"He's a shifter," said Darcie. "I could tell that about him when I met him."

"Maenads are rather nasty things. But, they are still bound by ritual, evidently this Sam is needed for some ceremony, perhaps a summoning of Dionysus," said Mr. Turner.

"Will that work?" asked Darcie.

"No, but that won't keep her from trying," said Mr. Turner.

"Is there a way to kill her?" asked Darcie.

"She is quite indestructible," said Mr. Turner, who didn't add anymore.

"I know that look," said Darcie.

"My advice is to get in the car and put this town and everything in it in our rear view mirror," said Mr. Turner.

"Not an option," said Darcie. "She believes in the magic of her god. Can she be tricked?"

"Perhaps, but if it fails, she will kill you," said Mr. Turner. "And even I could not stop her."

"You forget that my family did have a taste for the unusual, as Maryann was able to detect," said Darcie with a smirk. "Lots of interesting things were mixed together. Including some genes from a rather naughty creature that liked having his way with some of my ancestors."

"That creature is also probably responsible for eccentricity or craziness in this family, if you ask me," said Mr. Turner.

"Well, he is somewhat of a rogue, touched by the divine is a polite way of saying crazy," said Darcie.

When Jason woke up, they drove to Merlott's and looked for Sam. His cooperations would be needed if their plan was to work.

They found him inside with two children. As Darcie stared at the children, she saw that they were dirty and obviously hungry. And, no doubt, abandoned by their mother who was probably at Sookie's house under the sway of Maryann. This maenad was an insult against the natural law.

The adults moved away from the children to keep from frightening them any more than they already were.

"We have a plan and we need your help," said Darcie.

"Shouldn't you call your boyfriend or Bill," said Sam.

"Vampires can't defeat this maenad," said Darcie. "And Bill was almost killed trying."

"Then, what makes you so sure that you can," said Sam.

"Strength can't defeat her, but cunning can," said Darcie.

"I would have already given myself to her if I thought that she would go away and leave everyone else alone," said Sam.

"Maryann is not going to leave here until she has had her fun and destroyed this town," said Darcie.

"If I run away, she might leave and follow me," said Sam.

"Maybe, or she might be so mad that she will drive the people even more crazy than they already are. Do you have any idea what feats of cruelty a maenad is capable of?" said Darcie.

A pained expression came into Sam's eyes and he said, "What is your plan?"

Bill was stuck playing Yahtzee with the Queen. They were seated at a small table in the Queen's dayroom. It had a long indoor pool and was decorated in a beach motif. There were lights in the ceiling and at the windows to simulate sunlight. The Queen's two favored humans, Hadley and Lutis were also present.

"Please, Your Majesty, if you have told me everything about maenads," said Bill, "I beg your leave to return to Bon Temps."

Bill got up and headed for the door.

"Maenads are sad, silly things," said the Queen. "The world changed centuries ago and they're still waiting for the god who comes."

"Does he ever come?" asked Bill.

"Of course not. Gods never actually show up. They only exist in human minds like money and morality," said the Queen.

"If I can't kill her, how do I get her to leave Bon Temps?" asked Bill.

"She has to believe that she has successfully summoned forth Dionysus, in hopes that he will ravish her and quite literally devour her until she is lost into oblivion."

"So she seeks death, the true death," said Bill. "The one thing that she has evolved beyond."

"Ironic, isn't it," said the Queen. "You know they're really not that smart, these maenads."

"So how does she summon this nonexistent god or hers?" asked Bill.

"I never said he was nonexistent. I said that he never comes," said the Queen. "She believes that if she finds the perfect vessel, sacrifices and devours part of him or her while surrounded by the magic of her familiars, the mad god will appear. At that point when she willingly surrenders herself to him-"

"That's the point that she can be killed," said Bill.

"Who's the smartest boy in the class," said the Queen.

"This perfect vessel, would it be human?" asked Bill.

"They prefer supernatural beings. The two-natured such as shifters and weres," said the Queen. "Anything with a beating heart."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Bill.

"Enjoy your restricted diet," said the Queen.

The Queen stared pointedly at Bill and said, "I do look forward to meeting her."

Bill slightly frowned and bowed, leaving her presence.

It was twilight when Darcie headed down the driveway to Sookie's house. She was wearing a white dress and had a garland of white flowers in her hair. As she walked, she thought that now was as good a time as any since the boundary between day and night had a magic of its own. The drums were still playing incessantly and she could see several people still dancing around the sculpture. There were others still drinking and even having sex with each other on Sookie's lawn. When she reached the house, she stopped and for a moment collected her thoughts. This was exceedingly dangerous. If it failed, Maryann would take out her wrath on her and Mr. Turner. Yet, for how many centuries had this creature been leaving a path of destruction in her wake? How many lives had she already destroyed? A part of Darcie was afraid of what she was going to attempt, for never had she even tried to cross this boundary before. Even now, she would need the help of Sookie to do it. Sookie, so like her and so different. Hopefully, Sookie would follow her lead and trust her.

"Maryann Forrester," called out Darcie.

Maryann appeared on the porch of Sookie's house. She was wearing a white satin wedding dress and a wreath of flowers and vines adorned her head. Several women and Lafayette flanked her and they all wore white flowing dresses. Lafayette held Sookie's arm and she was also dressed as one of Maryann's handmaidens.

"Oh, you're alone. I expected more from you," said Maryann.

"I promise that I won't disappoint you," said Darcie. "But, I want my cousin first before I deliver my tribute to you."

"And why should I trust you?" asked Maryann.

"Because you know that I am more than human; perhaps, even touched by a divine hand, the same as you," said Darcie.

Maryann smiled and said, "Yes, I could tell that about you. Give her Sookie."

Lafayette pulled Sookie over to Darcie, as she said, "Darcie, what the hell are you doing?"

Inside her head, Sookie heard, _Please just trust me, Sookie. I need your help in order for this to work. _

Sookie stared at Darcie, but held her tongue. As Lafayette handed her over, Darcie gripped her hand tightly.

_I have a plan. Follow my lead and concentrate on giving me your power. Let it flow into me and don't be afraid,_ said Darcie telepathically.

"Okay, my little kindred spirit," said Maryann. "You have what you want, now give me Sam Merlott."

Darcie faced back to the trees and called out, "Mr. Turner."

Out of the trees, stepped Mr. Turner holding a bound Sam. Sam appeared wearing a wreath of vines and was shirtless. His chest gleamed in the light from oil. Even though Mr. Turner was slight, he handled Sam easily in his iron grip.

"What's going on?" whispered Sookie, staring at the scene in confusion.

_Concentrate, now more than ever, _came Darcie's reply.

"Oh, my sweet vessel," said Maryann as she stepped to Sam.

As she reached out her hand to touch him, Darcie said, "Stop."

Maryann frowned and turned to Darcie who said, "My apologies, but he has been prepared, blessed and anointed with fragrant oils. To touch him now, would be to defile him."

"I knew that I could count on you," said Maryann with misty eyes.

Mr. Turner tied Sam down and turned and waited.

"My servant is also a better choice than your man for the wielding of the knife," said Darcie. "Surely, you can see how special he is."

"Yes, of course," said Maryann. "It's all so perfect. With you as my handmaiden, I know that it will work this time."

Maryann gazed at the crowd, her eyes aglow and said, "Let's call forth our god."

Tara placed a large egg inside the sculpture and Lafayette placed a bull's head on the top.

Lafayette said, once that was done, "God of the horns, worship him, bitches."

The crowd knelt and Maryann began to summon her god.

"Hail Dionysus, Bacchus, Bromios, Eleutherios, Dendrites. All these names are yours, our bull-horned god. Upon this occasion of our marriage, our offering symbolizes the rebirth of our god. When he was a child, the jealous titans ripped him to shreds, eating all but his heart. And this last piece was saved by his sister, Pallas Athena, who placed it into the womb of his mother so that he could be reborn," said Maryann.

Darcie's nose started to bleed and she quickly wiped the blood away with her free hand, lest that be seen by anyone else present. She gripped Sookie's hand almost painfully and closed her eyes briefly to summon more strength. She channeled Sookie's power with hers.

"Oh, Great Mother, soon you shall have the heart that will make your egg grow fertile and your son, our bull-horned god will come and stand in your place," said Maryann.

Maryann stopped and looked upon Sam.

"Oh, at last, at long, long last. He's yours my lord," said Maryann.

Another rivulet of blood came from Darcie's nose, but she was concentrating too much to wipe it away.

"You're lucky, Sam, it's everyone's wish to have their life mean something. So few ever get to realize it," said Maryann to Sam.

Mr. Turner took the ceremonial knife from Eggs and stepped to Sam and stabbed him in the chest.

"Bring me the blood," said Maryann.

Mr. Turner withdrew the knife as Sam twitched in his restraints. Sam's eyes began to roll up as Mr. Turner handed the knife to Maryann who touched the blood and smeared it onto her throat.

"Oh, yes, he is the vessel, my lord. He is the vessel that shall unite us," said Maryann.

Darcie began to tremble and a drop of blood began to seep from the corner of one of her eyes. She leaned slightly into Sookie and she helped keep her aloft. Darcie wiped at her face with her hand.

_Just a little longer, Cousin, don't fail me,_ came Darcie's thoughts in Sookie's head.

Suddenly, down the driveway, walked a huge white bull.

"My lord," gasped Maryann. "My husband."

Maryann slowly walked to the bull. She stretched out her hand and touched it's velvet nose.

Darcie let go of Sookie's hand and turned her eyes to Mr. Turner. Sookie felt drained and swayed briefly on her feet. Sookie watched as Mr. Turner and Darcie walked down the driveway to Maryann.

"I'm here, my love. We're together at last," said Maryann.

Maryann stretched out her arms and said, "I surrender to you my lord, take me."

The bull dipped it's head and pawed at the ground. The bull suddenly gored her with his horn and Maryann clutched at the bull as the end of it's horn appeared from her back.

"My god, am I the one to be sacrificed? I'm happy to die. I'm yours," said Maryann.

The bull morphed back into Sam Merlott. Sam pulled his arm from Maryann and in his hand was clutched her black heart.

"Was there no god?" asked Maryann in disbelief.

Maryann looked in confusion from Sam to the sculpture and Darcie's vision began to dissolve. The body of the other Sam melted away.

"How?" asked Maryann.

"You were right about me being touched by the divine," said Darcie. "He has many names as well, but he is commonly called Trickster. And just like him, I have tricked you into your oblivion. Sam, it's time."

Sam crushed Maryann's black heart in his fist and she began to turn black and shriveled before them. A grotesque body fell dead to the ground before them.

It was then that both Bill and Eric arrived separately. Bill rushed to Sookie who hugged him. Eric walked up the driveway to Darcie.

Eric had consulted with Godric who had said that this maenad was probably immortal and beyond the abilities of vampires to harm. He had been planning to force Darcie to leave with him since he believed in this instance Mr. Turner would side with him. He had arrived to find that Darcie had ignored his wishes and took on the maenad. And somehow she had succeeded. He was sure the clever Darcie had matched wits with the maenad and won. Perhaps, it would be worth trying to get on Mr. Turner's good side if that was possible. Maybe the two of them could rein in Darcie and at least keep her from doing anything so foolish as this. For that was the problem with Darcie, she certainly had a mind of her own, thought Eric.

As he reached her, he saw the toll that battling the maenad had taken on her. She was weakened and pale. It looked like she had the human version of the bleeds. He didn't think that he would have to worry anytime soon about her repeating this feat. She was unsteady on her feet and just before she lost her balance, Eric moved quickly to her before Mr. Turner and caught her. He gently lowered her to the ground and looked down on her.

"This is not staying out of trouble," said Eric.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," said Darcie with a smile.

Eric smiled and touched his finger to some of the blood on Darcie's face. He brought it to his lips and tasted it.

"Hey, that's cheating," said Darcie, trying to twist away.

"I have to take it where I can get it," said Eric. "Since, you have not been very good at honoring the conditions of our bargain."

"Are you alright?" asked Mr. Turner, with concern.

"Do you need my blood to recover?" asked Eric, moving his wrist to his lips.

"No," said Darcie and Mr. Turner simultaneously.

"I'm fine or I will be, shortly," said Darcie.

Eric smiled and said, "Not bad for a human or whatever you really are."

"I don't think that I will list maenad removal on my resume," said Darcie.

"You don't have to worry about preparing your resume since I plan on hanging onto you for a very long time, Darcie Stackhouse," said Eric.

Eric picked her in his arms and said to Mr. Turner, "Mr. Turner, lead the way to the car since it's time for us to depart this backwater town."

"Gladly," said Mr. Turner.

As Eric walked, carrying Darcie, he occasionally licked at her face.

"Stop that, it tickles," said Darcie.

"You have been holding back on me," said Eric. "It's a pity for you, anyway, that you didn't ask for a no biting clause. Because, you are entirely too tasty."

"I can quit, you know," said Darcie.

"What and leave me?" said Eric. "You would still be living that nice, quiet and boring life back in England if it wasn't for me. And let's not forget the fact that you find me irresistible."

"I do not," said Darcie. "Are all vampires delusional or is it just you?"

"I don't need my incredible vampire powers to know that you are lying about that," said Eric.

"I have boyfriends," said Darcie.

"You had boyfriends," said Eric. "Had."

"You can't always get your way, vampire," said Darcie.

"We'll see about that," said Eric with a smile.

During the drive back to Shreveport, Darcie had allowed herself to be held by him in the backseat. Normally, such close non-sexual contact was not something that he sought out. But, Darcie was different, of course. He wondered if the power to seduce was one of her powers since he realized how easy it would be to fall under her spell.

When they arrived to her new place, he saw that it was a modest but still large home on a quiet and lonely road. Mr. Turner got a couple of suitcases out of the trunk and Eric made to pick up Darcie again.

"I'm capable to walking now," said Darcie, pushing off his hands.

Eric said, "Suit yourself, since I know enough to let you have your way. At least, sometimes."

"And here I thought that you might not be trainable," said Darcie with a smile.

"With someone like you, you need to pick your battles," said Eric.

Darcie followed Mr. Turner inside and then turned back to look at Eric. She looked upon him for several moments.

"Come in," she said.

Eric walked inside and said, "For a moment there, I thought you weren't going to invite me in."

"For a moment there, I almost didn't," said Darcie.

Eric looked around and followed Darcie as she showed Mr. Turner his quarters. That done he picked up her bag and waited expectantly. Darcie reluctantly showed him the way upstairs to her room. It was a large room with vaulted ceilings and it opened up to a small balcony. It had a small sitting area and a large king size bed and was done in a modern style with oriental accents. The walls were a soft gray and the furniture was black. The comforter on the bed was a deep crimson, almost burgundy. Eric sat her suitcase down and hopped onto her bed.

He smirked at her and said, "King size, you were thinking of me, Darcie."

"Don't get too comfortable," said Darcie. "You're going to be leaving soon."

Eric pulled her down with him and said, "I see how you are. You want to have your way with me and then kick me out the door. That's cold."

She looked at him and said, "Isn't being cold and heartless something that you would understand? Besides, no one is having their way with anyone tonight."

Eric smiled a moment and then turned serious.

"I want you to be careful around Bill," said Eric. "I don't trust him."

Eric wondered if the time had come for Bill Compton to have an accident. If Darcie ever figured out that Bill had been the one to deliver her to him, Bill would kill her to keep her from telling Sookie. Plus, Eric did not like Bill knowing how powerful Darcie was.

"I don't like him," said Darcie.

"Isn't that because he is a vampire?" asked Eric.

"No, because I like you," said Darcie, looking at him.

He softly brushed her cheek with his fingertips, saying, "Careful, you might be sliding down a slippery slope. Let me see if I can nudge you a little farther along."

Eric leaned down to kissed her.

Darcie pushed him back and said, "I didn't say that I trusted you."

"The trust will come later," said Eric.

"You have blackmailed me, that is sort of a barrier to building trust," said Darcie.

"Perhaps, that was the only way that I could attain you. Can you fault me for that?" asked Eric.

He looked down on her and petted her.

"Do you really want to leave me, Darcie?" asked Eric. "Aren't you just a little happy being with me?"

"You are a greedy creature. No matter what you have, you want more," said Darcie. "You're selfish, vain and egotistical."

"Those are some of my best traits, I'll have you know," said Eric with a smile. "I also have some rather nasty ones."

He rolled Darcie on top of him and smiled, saying, "Or perhaps I can tempt you with some of my naughty ones?"

"Wicked vampire," said Darcie.

Darcie looked down on him and he said, "I think that you might like wicked vampires."

Darcie leaned down and kissed his right cheek and said, "Maybe."

She then kissed his left cheek and said, "Perhaps."

Darcie then kissed his lips and said, "But, I think that I'm still undecided."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm not as easy to sway as you think."

She ran her fingers in his hair and said, "In fact, you might run the risk on falling under my spell in this game. Are you so sure that you want to play with me?"

Eric stared up into Darcie's eyes, that were now cold and calculating and so much like his own.

"Yes," he said.

"You'll receive no mercy from me," said Darcie with a little smile.

**A/N: I had other ideas of how Darcie could overcome the Maryann, but I don't want to give her too many powers. She's already pretty formidable. Plus, in the show there is only one way to kill a maenad. The creation of a vision outside of the mind is an extension of her powers, but not one that could not be accomplished without the extra help of Sookie. Darcie mainly had mental abilities and quickness and she is not one particular creature. I look at her as a kind of mutant with inclusions of foreign DNA from many types of different things. The Trickster is a demigod type creature that is found in one type or another in several cultures. He is tricky and cunning and Darcie owes some of her smarts to him. In Supernatural, he can conjure things out of thin air and create visions, like Darcie can do in the mind. **

**I have left Mr. Turner's origins vague, since I'm undecided about him.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Long chapter, but a lot going on. The best might be at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter Eighteen

Eric alighted on Darcie's balcony just after sunset. He had not prearranged this visit, so she wasn't expecting him. Instead of ringing the front door and announcing his presence to Mr. Turner as well, he wanted to see if she was in her room. He looked through the french doors and saw her sitting in the sitting area of her room. She had a large pad on her lap and appeared to be drawing. Now, she had never mentioned that she could draw before. He watched her for a few seconds and then rapped on the glass. Darcie looked up with surprise and then closed the pad before walking to the door and letting him in.

Eric walked in and plopped on her bed.

"Well, by all means, make yourself at home," said Darcie.

"You could join me," said Eric, smiling.

"I'm not going to make it that easy for you," said Darcie.

"Tease," said Eric.

"So, are you here for a reason?" asked Darcie.

"Since, you seem determined to cruelly taunt me and withhold yourself from me, I guess I will get to the purpose of my visit," said Eric. "Godric would like your help in a matter. He asked if you would be willing to visit him."

"So, you are not ordering me to do this?" asked Darcie.

"Godric would never demand anything from you," said Eric. "He holds you in very high esteem."

Darcie smiled at the compliment and Eric could tell that she held his maker in the same regard. Something had happened between the two of them up on that roof, he thought. Where he had failed, Darcie had succeeded. How could a stranger have made such a connection with the vampire that he had known for over a thousand years? He attributed it to her intelligence and her craftiness. He was also aware of the debt that he owed her. She had not once asked him for any kind of consideration for the act of keeping his maker from committing suicide. He knew that she had helped Godric without any expectations. It was an act of compassion and freely given. In Dallas, after seeing Godric, he had walked back into his suite to retire. But, he had stopped and went into Darcie's room. She had been asleep and he stood for several minutes and gazed upon her. He felt something that he did not understand and he was smart enough to be afraid. A side of him told him to repay her act of kindness and to release her from any obligation to him. For, had not she earned his mercy? That side also told him that this creature who pretended to be just a human was dangerous to him. She demanded his respect and all the measures of control that he usually used were useless against her. She had elevated this contest to a higher playing field and he was smart enough to realize that she held the advantage.

But, no matter what his brain or mostly absent conscience told him, the other side of him told him to hold onto her more tightly than ever. This side whispered that he had one advantage over her that trumped all of hers. For, Darcie Stackhouse cared for him. She might deny it to even herself, but her actions spoke the truth. There was a reason why Godric's plight had meant so much to her. And that reason was that it had meant so much to him. She had also risked her life trying to rescue him at the church because he was important to her. She would come to love him on her own without the necessity of having her drink his blood, if she did not already. It had been a very long time since someone had known him as what he was and still cared for him. He found that he could not set her free. And he was sure that Darcie would understand and forgive him.

Darcie's answer brought him back to the present.

"Then, I would love to see Godric again," said Darcie.

Eric smiled and said, "Should I be jealous?"

"I don't know. He is very cute and even though he is two thousand years old, he still looks like a boy," said Darcie. "It's kind of pervie just thinking about it."

"Pervie? I would not have suspected that from you," said Eric.

"Remember? I told you that I liked the kinky stuff, Lover," said Darcie with a smile.

"Since I already suspected that you would agree, I went ahead and made the flight and hotel arrangements for you and Mr. Turner," said Eric. "You leave in a couple of hours."

"Goodness, you really have no idea of making allowances for a woman or the fussy Mr. Turner, do you?" said Darcie.

Darcie moved to her closet and Eric moved in a flash before her.

"You could forego the luggage and spend that time with me," said Eric, drawing her to the bed.

He sat on the bed and put his arms around a standing Darcie and looked up at her.

"My, I would have never guessed that you were capable of puppy dog eyes," said Darcie.

"Are they weakening your resistance?" asked Eric.

"I'm surprised and tempted, very slightly, of course," said Darcie with a smile. "But, poor planing on your part cannot be overlooked."

Darcie kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Pity about that."

With a wicked look, she pushed him back on the bed and moved away from him, heading back to her closet. She retrieved a bag and turned back to him.

"I'm going to go tell Mr. Turner who will be in a foul mood the rest of the night, thanks to you," said Darcie. "You can let yourself out."

Eric watched her leave the room and sighed. But, before he left, he walked over to the sitting area and opened the drawing pad. Inside were numerous drawings. Pam, Godric, and Jason were all subjects for her work. The one she was working on was one of himself seated in his chair. She was very talented and he wondered why she had kept it a secret. He closed the drawing pad and left, but his thoughts continued to dwell on her.

On the way off the plane to the rental car, Darcie had to listen to Mr. Turner complain. He had been doing it all evening and she wondered when he was going to tire of it.

"Mr. Turner, you are flogging a dead horse," she said.

Mr. Turner gave an audible sigh and was silent.

"Are you sure that you can't think of some reason to look forward to coming back here?" Darcie asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Miss Stackhouse," said Mr. Turner.

"Let's see five foot six, dark hair and big doe eyes, pretty and undead," said Darcie. "Does that ring any bells?"

"Well, when you put it that way," said Mr. Turner with a faint smile.

At least, that stopped him from complaining any more, thought Darcie. She eyed him out of the corner of her eye. Coming to the states had certainly loosened him up. Granted he still wanted everything his way, but much more of his real personality had been showing through. Darcie found that she liked the new Mr. Turner very much. He had given up wearing his formal suits, for the most part, and was usually casually attired. Maybe he thought that he looked too out of place in this country dressed like that. As they walked through the Dallas airport, she saw that the still stylish Mr. Turner was the recipient of many stares. He had always been handsome before, but it had been a cold kind of beauty. But now, Darcie thought, Mr. Turner was well on his way to becoming a heart-breaker. Dapper little devil.

Once they settled into the Hotel Carmilla, there was a knock on Darcie's door. She opened it to find Stan on her doorstep. He was still dressed in cowboy attire and Darcie had to admit that on second look, it suited him.

"Mr. Davis," said Darcie. "This is a surprise."

"I'm Godric's executive assistant. But, a better description would be his gopher," said Stan.

"I'm sure that it could be worse, " said Darcie.

Stan gave an irritated glance, but said, "Yes, you are right. Godric could have killed me. But, I'm beginning to wonder if I can stand being under his thumb forever."

"Perhaps, he is only trying to make a point and teach you some humility," said Darcie.

Stan considered her and said, "You always were smart for a human. I see that you came alone, where's the Viking?"

"He's back in Louisiana," said Darcie.

Stan looked at her for several seconds and Darcie had to admit that it made her nervous.

"Godric is making me take human appreciation classes as part of my punishment. But, perhaps, spending some time with you could count as credit," said Stan.

"Um, are you flirting with me?" asked Darcie.

"No, I'm not that stupid. I'm just sick and tired of studying human history. Have some pity on me," said Stan.

Darcie stepped outside her room and took Stan's arm.

"Stan, I've never seen this side of you. There may be some hope for you, yet," said Darcie.

"If you could see your way to mention that fact to Godric, I'll swear my fealty to you," said Stan with a little grin.

Darcie giggled and wondered why she wasn't more afraid of this vampire who had been no friend to humans before.

"You might find me a much sterner master than you would ever suspect. I'm very creative when it comes to punishment," said Darcie.

"I knew that we had something in common," said Stan.

They arrived at a new home that had been chosen for Godric's nest. Darcie could see that everyone was still settling in because there were boxes everywhere. It was a large two-story brick house that looked very much like a mansion. It had formal pillars on the front and a large glass window above the entry that showed a beautiful and elaborate chandelier and part of an impressive staircase. The other home had a modern style, but this home seemed much more formal and Darcie could see that the finished product would be very impressive.

Stan ushered them into a large study and seated behind the desk was Godric. He looked up and smiled at them and Darcie could help but be struck by the difference in him. Those ancient eyes were not as haunted as before. True, they were still a little sad. But, after all the things that those eyes had witnessed, how could they not be? He was a living encyclopedia of history and Darcie found herself wanting to just listen to the things and secrets that he could tell her.

Darcie and Mr. Turner bowed slightly and Godric got up and came around to greet them.

"Stan, go and get some refreshments for our guests," said Godric.

Stan silently left and Darcie suppressed a smile.

"It's good to see you, Darcie," said Godric. "And you as well, Mr. Turner."

He smiled and said, "And I hear that you are still getting yourself into trouble. Eric told me about the maenad. Very impressive."

"I had lots of help," said Darcie.

"Please, have a seat," said Godric, motioning to a sofa in the room.

He sat in one of the nearby chairs. When Stan returned with some drinks, Godric dismissed him.

"Not that I don't want to see you again, but why am I here?" asked Darcie.

"Two vampires have disappeared since Steve Newlin was arrested. I believe that they have been killed in retaliation. I have kept the vampires here from seeking revenge, but whoever is responsible needs to be found and punished before another cycle of violence starts up again," said Godric.

"You must have someone that you need me to interrogate, then?" asked Darcie.

"Yes, I have a young man detained. He is not a direct suspect, but I believe that he knows who took these vampires and what happened to them," said Godric. "As long as you aren't too tired, we could see him tonight."

"No, I can see that time might be very important, especially if there is any chance that these vampires might still be alive," said Darcie.

Godric nodded thankfully and got up to have a car brought around for them.

They were driven to an old farmhouse outside of town. It was an unlikely place to find vampires, thought Darcie, as well as being nicely isolated. There were two vampires on duty. They greeted Godric who led Darcie and Mr. Turner into a large kitchen. Godric then asked for the vampires to go get the man and bring him. Darcie saw one of vampires bring a clean and well-groomed young man into the kitchen. She could tell that he had not been mistreated, beyond being detained. The vampire escorting him firmly, but gently pushed him into a kitchen chair.

"Leave us," said Godric.

The vampires left them alone and Darcie gave Godric a grateful glance. He was keeping her gift as much of a secret as possible.

"How are you, Michael?" asked Godric.

"When can I leave?" asked Michael.

"Soon. The lady would like to ask you some questions," said Godric.

Michael turned his eyes to her and was surprised to see that she was a human. She could tell that he wasn't sure if that was reassuring or not.

"Please, just let me go," said Michael.

Darcie opened her mind and could hear his thoughts, _They haven't harmed me, yet. But, they are vampires. Once they find out what I know, they will kill me._

"Michael, Godric does not want to harm you," said Darcie. "He only wants to find out what happened to the two missing vampires."

_They will never believe me, but I didn't have anything to do with taking those vampires. I'm not a killer. That's why I ran away._

"Please, help us," said Darcie. "You're the only one who can."

"I'm sorry about those vampires," said Michael. "I don't believe in killing or violence against vampires. I see how wrong it is, now. But, it took me a long time to realize that."

"Michael, I can understand that," said Godric, softly. "It took me much longer to find my own way to that knowledge."

Michael stared at Godric a long time and he must have realized that Godric didn't mean him any harm and that he spoke the truth.

Michael looked down to the kitchen table and Darcie could feel his shame.

"How are you connected to the Fellowship of the Sun?" asked Darcie.

"They recruited at my church and my pastor singled me out to them. While he never preached outright violence against vampires, his opinion of them was easy to figure out. The Fellowship seemed so normal at first. They never start out with the hate. They start out making you believe that the vampires are going to kill us all and that they are just trying to protect humans and our christian way of life. Now, I can see it for what it was, simple brain-washing. I was noticed and put on the fast track. They taught me how to kill and they tried to take away my conscience," said Michael.

"But, I thought that after the bombing that the Soldiers of the Sun were disbanded," said Darcie.

"Officially, yes," said Michael. "But, Steve still communicates with his flock from jail. And Sarah has stepped into the leadership of the church. I always thought that she was so nice, but she has become twisted with power and vindictive. The paramilitary arm of the church has just gone underground and now it is populated by those who hate vampires the most."

Michael looked up at them and his eyes were full of pain.

"They don't care who winds up dead or how many innocent lives are lost. They only want to provoke the vampires into killing humans. They feel that they will be vindicated when your kind once again shows its true nature. I finally came to my senses and fled," he said. "I wasn't involved in the abduction of the vampires since I had already left. But, I know who is. Do you intend to kill them?"

_I think that maybe they deserve to die for all the terrible things that they have done and will do, but would giving them up to the vampires make me any better? _Darcie could hear Michael's tortured thoughts. Poor Michael, she thought, swept up into something that he could not control. He didn't realize it but he was more courageous than he believed. It takes a strength of will to go against the mob and your so-called friends. Darcie turned her eyes to Godric.

"At one point, I was willing to sacrifice myself, in hopes that my death stop some of the violence and save lives. But, someone convinced me that, perhaps, I could accomplish much more by living. Michael, I have seen and done terrible things. Things that will haunt me for the rest of my life which could be for all eternity. I have no wish to seek revenge and continue this vicious cycle of violence, hate and retribution. Help me put it to an end," said Godric.

So, Michael gave them all the details that he knew. His knowledge was impressive and Darcie hoped that it would be enough. Since, Michael's life would now be in danger, Godric decided to leave him in hiding with both vampire and human guards. Michael would be kept in the area in case his testimony was needed, but his life would be well protected.

As they drove away, Darcie pondered the persistent problem of the Fellowship.

"After bombing and all the news coverage, are there any reporters friendly to vampires or at least looking for a good story?" asked Darcie.

"We get calls for interviews all the time," said Godric. "Finding someone to hear us out will not be a problem."

"We need to hack into their financial records. I bet the IRS and many of their congregation would be very interested in what exactly all that donation money is really being used for. And we need to go public with Michael's story that the Soldiers of the Sun are still in operation. The general public is already afraid of the Fellowship, the fact that they are continuing to train terrorists will only add to that fear," said Darcie.

Michael had given them the location that the vampires would be held at if they were still alive. From the kitchen, Godric had called a squad of vampires and sent them on the mission to investigate. They were hand-picked by Godric and he could trust them to exercise restraint. They could be trusted to not spill any human blood. Michael did not believe that the vampires were alive. Since he knew the humans involved, Darcie believed that he was probably right.

"I think that we need to go to the police with what we know. With everything that has happened and all the publicity, they will have to investigate. Public opinion is turning in your favor and the kidnapping and murder of two vampires is now something that will not be overlooked or tolerated. And Michael is brave, he will do the right thing," said Darcie.

"I agree, Darcie," said Godric. "Vampires have had their own justice since we could expect none from human law enforcement. Maybe, in this case, we can put our trust in humans."

There was silence in the car for several minutes and then Godric spoke of more personal things.

"Mr. Turner, Stella asked me to tell you that she would very much like to see you again. I'm sure that she would like to thank you for saving her life," said Godric.

"Oh, I didn't do anything more than pull her behind a sofa," said Mr. Turner.

"Well, she thinks differently, as do I," said Godric.

Godric pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number and said, "Yes, he's right here."

Godric handed the phone to Mr. Turner and turned his eyes to Darcie.

"So, how is Eric?" asked Godric.

"Eric is, ah, Eric," said Darcie with a small smile.

"Maybe I should take some of the blame for how he is," said Godric, returning the smile.

"Somehow, I think that his personality was already well-set by the time he met you," said Darcie.

"Eric is used to taking what he wants, especially women," said Godric. "Yet, I have seen the way he treats you. Have patience with him, he has the capacity to surprise you."

Darcie smiled and said, "Maybe he should be taking those human appreciation classes with Stan."

"Impossible, the teacher would quit for sure or at least ask for hazardous duty pay," said Godric, smiling.

Surprisingly, with all that had happened tonight, thought Darcie, as she entered her hotel room, it still wasn't that late. There were several hours until dawn. But, she was still tired. She slipped off her shoes and stepped into her bedroom and found something that she was not expecting. She stood for a moment, caught off guard.

"How did you get in here?" she finally asked.

"A locked door isn't much of a deterrent and I made sure that the reservation is in my name, so I don't have to worry about the pesky 'invite me in' thing," said Eric.

"Tricky," said Darcie.

"I thought you would appreciate my deviousness," said Eric, smiling.

She stared at him. He was clothed, at least. But, he was lying on her bed, propped up on the pillows. He had been watching the TV in the room to pass the time and it was still on. He was wearing an navy blue track suit that seemed to go well with his blue eyes.

He patted the spot next to him and grinned wickedly.

"Why are you here?" asked Darcie.

"Is it such a crime to want to see you?" asked Eric. "Besides, I've seen how Stan looks at you."

"For someone who is not even my boyfriend, you are the jealous type," said Darcie.

"And here, I thought that I was," said Eric. "Are you just toying with my affections?"

"It's no less than you deserve," said Darcie.

"I know that you have some sort of feelings for me," said Eric.

He moved to the foot of the bed and took her hand and pulled her down with him. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He ran his hand through her hair.

"You seem so sure about that," said Darcie. "Maybe, I'm such pretender that I have completely fooled you or you are just in denial."

"You are a pretender about many things," said Eric. "It's something that I find so fascinating about you."

He slowly pulled her down to kiss him, but Darcie put her hand on his chest and stopped him. She looked down a moment and said, "I am a wicked flirt. There are none who own me, yet there are those that I still hold in my affections. You have put me in a compromising position."

"You have to hurt someone, do you not?" asked Eric.

"You are not a safe bet," said Darcie.

"Where is the fun in playing it safe?" asked Eric with a smirk.

"The logical thing would be to keep all of you," said Darcie, returning his smirk.

Eric smiled and pulled her down and rolled her under him.

"I knew you were the girl for me," he said.

When he moved to kiss her, she said, "As tempting as you may be, I still can't."

His Darcie was an honorable woman, he thought. But, that was not surprising to him. But, he still wanted, no needed, something from her.

Eric caressed her cheek and said, "There is still something that you could give me. It won't compromise these so-called boyfriends unless they are vampires."

Darcie's eyes widened slightly in fear and he caressed her again.

"I would never hurt you, you know this," said Eric. "But, this is a part of what I am. Nothing else about me frightens you, neither should this."

He brought out his fangs and looked down on her. Darcie reached up a finger and touched them. His eyes closed slightly in desire as he felt her touch.

"Trust me," he whispered.

He trailed his fingers down her cheek to her neck and softly caressed her. When she didn't turn her head, he gently nudged her. He bent down and kissed her neck and felt the beating of her heartbeat underneath his lips. Before she changed her mind, he sank his fangs into her soft flesh. He heard her gasp and felt her flinch away from him, but he held her close. When her blood first passed over his lips, he closed his eyes and made a soft noise of pleasure. He had already gotten a hint of what she tasted like that night of the maenad. But, that blood had not been fresh nor had it been arterial. To actually feed on her was that times a thousand or a million. Her flavor was intoxicating and it was tangible proof that she was not human, or at least not totally human. He heard a soft moan from her and he caressed her in response. He reluctantly stopped and turned her head back to him. He stared into the green depths of her eyes and felt a moment of fear. Normally, feeding on someone was a way to demonstrate his dominance. Yet, his brain was sending him a warning signal that perhaps feeding on her exotic blood might not be a good idea. But, he could not undo what had been done. He had tasted her and there was no turning back now. He kissed her and mingled her blood between them. He moved again to her neck and when he felt Darcie's arms move around him, he wondered if what he felt was contentment.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Darcie was dreaming. She knew that she was. She was in an elaborate room with a large four poster bed. The furniture and the oil lamps let her know that it was sometime long ago in the past. It was chilly in the room and there was a small fire in the fireplace in an effort to warm up the air. She stood before a formal free-standing mirror and was changing out of a gown. It was the red silk gown like the one that she had worn in the vision the night that she went into Randall's mind. Expect when she looked in the mirror, it wasn't her. Her eyes were brown and her hair was a light, golden brown. She was young and pretty, yet for some reason the girl looked sad. There was a maid to help her out of the dress. The maid then helped her into a white lace nightgown and departed. Darcie or the girl looked around and it was a richly appointed room. Obviously the girl was from a very well-to-do family. The girl walked over to a desk and opened a drawer. Hidden at the bottom were several drawings. They were drawings of the girl's maid in the nude and they were quite good. The girl had talent and Darcie felt a moment of sadness. The times that the girl lived in would not allow her to pursue this gift. The only life that her future held was that of being a proper wife and mother. Perhaps, the girl knew this same truth and Darcie felt a tear roll down her cheek and drop onto her beautiful drawing.

It was then that a soft rapping was heard and the girl turned towards the sound. Outside the french doors was a handsome man dressed in a black, formal suit. Darcie felt a moment's surprise when she realized who she was looking at. The girl slowly walked to the door and opened it. Eric stood outside and he smiled at her.

"How do you know where I live?" asked the girl.

"I followed you," said Eric. "It's cold outside, invite me in."

"I'm not in the habit of inviting strange men into my bedchambers, Sir," she replied.

"I picked you out because you have courage. Don't disappoint me now," said Eric.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said the girl.

"Don't you? I know that you have secrets and little hopes and dreams that you hide away. But, the life you lead won't allow you to realize any of them," said Eric.

"Are you here to cruelly taunt me by telling me the truth that I already know?" demanded the girl.

"No, I'm here to offer you the chance at a life that knows no rules or boundaries," said Eric.

The girl stared at him and Darcie saw him through her eyes. He was as beautiful as ever, dressed in those clothes with his long blonde hair. Those icy blue eyes looked back at her and Darcie felt as if he could guess all the secrets that she kept hidden in her heart, as well.

"What are you, Sir?" asked the girl.

"Vampire," said Eric.

The girl should have been frightened, but she wasn't. Darcie could feel her curiosity and she had noticed that throughout the room where articles and books of far off and exotic lands. Places that this girl was destined to never see. She wondered what she would have done, if she were this girl living in this time. She felt that she would take this vampire's hand and the life he offered her. This girl was suffering under the yoke of what her society expected her to be. In the coming years, she would be beaten down in a probable loveless marriage or she would be destined to live out her days as a lonely spinster. And all her dreams would fade into nothingness as the years wore on until she became a shadow of the vibrant young girl that Darcie had seen in the mirror.

The girl must have known the same things because she opened the door and said, "Come in."

Eric walked inside and swept her into an embrace and kissed her the way this proper young lady had never been kissed before. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm, causing Eric to smile down at her.

He began to remove his clothes and she walked backwards to the bed. Darcie felt like a voyeur now, but she wasn't in control of the girl and she couldn't close her eyes. But, did she want to close her eyes? Was this a past memory that had found it's way to her dreams or was this just a fantasy of hers? When his chest was bare, the girl said, "What are you going to do?"

Eric looked at her and his blue eyes held a compassion that Darcie had never seen.

"I'm going to ravish you and then I'm going to drain you and feed you my blood. You will die, but then you will rise and begin your new life," said Eric.

"Will I be with you?" asked the girl.

"Yes, for as long as you wish," said Eric. "But, I will give you the freedom to decide your own path."

He looked at her, as if he was looking through her, and said, "That is what you desire, isn't it? Freedom?"

"Yes," said the girl.

Eric stepped to her and pulled off her gown as she removed the rest of his clothes. He pulled her down on her bed and looked down on her.

"Are you frightened, Emma?" he asked, as he brushed his hand in her hair.

"You know my name," she said.

"I've been watching you for a while," said Eric.

Emma looked at him and said, "I've never wanted anything so much in my life."

She reached for him and pulled him close to her and began her new life with a fearlessness that Darcie could only admire. Eric had chosen her wisely, thought Darcie.

Darcie rolled over and woke up. She stared at the clock and saw that it was 3 AM. She had been back in Shreveport for a couple of days and had not seen Eric, although he had called her when she returned. But, he was always in her thoughts and, now, in her dreams as well. She wasn't sure but she felt that letting him feed on her had done this. Somehow, some switch had been turned on. That act had been surprisingly intimate and erotic, was it any wonder that she was so affected? If she didn't let him feed on her again, would it shut off all these thoughts and feelings?

Darcie heard a soft knocking and looked over at her door and saw Eric outside the french doors. He was wearing his ever present black pants and leather jacket. She was struck by the similarity of this reality and her dream. She felt a chill run down her spine. But, she got up and walked to the door and opened it for him. He walked inside without asking permission since she had already given him an invitation. He was being polite by knocking, she guessed. Since, she could roll over some night and find him in bed with her. She immediately visualized him in her bed and silently sent herself a message to cease and desist.

"This is a surprise," said Darcie.

Eric turned and took her into his arms, whispering in her ear, "I need to feed on you, again."

Darcie extracted herself and said, "You woke me up from a sound sleep so that you could bite me?"

"Yes, it's...urgent," said Eric.

"I don't remember agreeing to do this on a regular basis," said Darcie.

"But, it gives us both pleasure, how can it be so wrong?" asked Eric.

How indeed, thought Darcie. Except that it was doing something to her. She found that he was never far from her thoughts and he was getting much harder to resist. Eric must have sensed her weakness and pulled her to the bed.

"No, not there," said Darcie. Not after that dream, no way, she thought.

Eric frowned slightly and pulled her to the chaise in her seating area. He shrugged off his jacket and moved next to her and began to kiss her on the neck with an urgency that made Darcie nervous. She pushed him back with a huge effort and handed him her wrist. He stared at her confused for a moment.

But, he took it and said, "This is it?"

"I...I don't want you biting me on the neck," said Darcie.

"There are other places," said Eric, with a slight leer.

"No, it's the wrist or nothing," said Darcie, firmly.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes and she felt herself wavering. See, she told herself, that is what letting him feed on you is doing. She was already thinking of his feelings.

Eric kissed the top of her hand and looking into her eyes, he brought out his fangs. His blue eyes seemed to smolder as he sank his fangs into her wrist. Darcie gave a gasp of pain and then closed her eyes as he put his lips to her wrist and drank her blood. He softly caressed her with his other hand and Darcie wondered how even biting her on the wrist could arouse her. She felt herself in the grip of something that she did not understand. When his hand strayed to her breast and lightly cupped it, she knew that she should stop him, now. Yet, she felt herself arching into his hand instead. He didn't overly take advantage of her weakness and only gently caressed it. His hand moved to her jaw and he stopped feeding on her. He kissed her long and lingering as that hand moved into her hair and pulled her into the kiss. He broke the kiss, finally, and looked into her eyes.

"Is it always like that?" asked Darcie.

"No, it gets much, much better," said Eric with a tiny smile.

"I was afraid that you would say that," said Darcie.

Darcie sat up and made to move away, but Eric grabbed her hand.

"Why do you insist on denying us the pleasure that we could have with each other?" asked Eric.

There was no use in pretending that she didn't want him, that had become obvious the moment that she had allowed him to feed on her. Never exchange blood with a vampire, that's what her grandmother had told her. But, she wasn't exchanging blood with Eric. He was only taking hers and Grandmother had never met a six feet four blonde, viking vampire, now had she? Darcie was sure that even Grandmother would have been tempted to let him take a nip from her.

"It's not a good idea to shag your boss and blackmailer," said Darcie.

"If I had known how you would hold that against me, I would have never agreed to taking you," said Eric.

Did that mean that it wasn't his idea to kidnap me, thought Darcie. Who's idea was it, then?

"What if I leave Sookie alone and you stay here with me as my companion. I can't force you to do anything for me that you don't agree to," said Eric.

"Am I to believe that you would give up the right to tell me what to do?" asked Darcie.

"Yes," said Eric.

He had surprised her. But, he was good at that, wasn't he? That was something that kept her interested.

"I...I don't know what to say," said Darcie.

"Say 'yes' because there is still enough time before dawn for me to have my way with you," said Eric with a smile.

"There are others who's feelings I have to take into consideration," said Darcie.

"When are you going to cut them loose?" said Eric.

"They are a more logical choice, I'll have you know," said Darcie. "Besides, they arrive tomorrow."

"What? They are coming here? Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Eric.

"I'm telling you, now," said Darcie.

She smiled and said, "Just a little hint, killing your rivals isn't going to win you any brownie points."

"Are they staying here with you?" asked Eric.

"Jealous?" smirked Darcie. "They are the ones that should be jealous, since I have been dating them on and off for years."

"Years?" said Eric.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I can't pick one over the other. They're brothers and you'll understand my predicament when you meet them," said Darcie.

"Brothers? This is sounding weirder all the time," said Eric.

"I always thought that it was a bit pervie, myself," said Darcie. "I'll bring them by Fangtasia tomorrow night. Now, you have to go because I need my beauty sleep."

"Kicking me out, again. You could give me a complex from this fickle treatment," said Eric.

"I'm sure that your substantial ego can handle it. Look at it as a character building experience," said Darcie with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: We meet the infamous boyfriends, Aidan and Simon who were first mentioned in chapter three. A girl like Darcie would, of course, have other suitors, after all, things can't be so easy for Eric. I had to make them something that would be a challenge for Eric, plus the fact that Darcie has strong feelings for them. There is another Author's Note at the end.**

Chapter Twenty

Pam was manning the front door when Darcie arrived. She was escorted by two handsome, young men and Pam stared at them and with an effort kept her jaw from dropping. Oh, Eric was so not expecting this, she thought. And he was going to be so mad, this was even better than werewolves. If there was ever any doubt in her mind that Darcie was Eric's match, this choice of boyfriends erased it. She felt the otherness coming off them in waves, even though they looked human. Of course, Darcie looked human too. Darcie stopped before her and smiled.

"Eric is expecting you," said Pam.

"I'm sure he is," said Darcie. "Pam, this is Simon and Aidan."

The two boys sized her up. She was wearing a black leather dress with a peephole cutout at her cleavage.

"Not bad for a vampiress," said Simon.

"Meow, do I sniff cougar?" said Aidan.

"Boys, she likes girls," said Darcie.

"And I was just starting to fantasize about her having her way with me," said Simon.

"Me, too, tie me down and spank me," replied Aidan.

Together, they said, "Oh, well, her loss."

They gave Pam a smirk and a wink. They each took one of Darcie's arms and went inside Fangtasia. Pam watched them a second and decided to go inside as well. She wasn't going to miss this show for anything.

Eric's eyes fell on Darcie who was wearing a lovely wrap dress. She wasn't wearing something to fit in here and she stood out, as usual. But, for once, her companions managed to draw more attention that her. His eyes weren't the only ones that followed their path through the bar. For, it was impossible not to stare at them. They were double images of each, identical twins. Brothers, indeed, he thought. They were over six feet with dark hair and hazel eyes. They appeared to be the same age as Darcie and if they had all known each other for years, than meant that they had grown up together. They were also something else. Something that he had not come across in a long time, especially in the new world. As they approached, they gazed upon him with fearlessness. For, they were young and bold. Yet, even though they might each vie for Darcie's hand, they would meet any other challenger together. And together, they were formidable adversaries, even for a vampire.

Darcie arrived before the dais and waited for his permission to come forward. The boys frowned at that, but did not say anything. Eric waved them forward.

"Mr. Northman," said Darcie, formally. "I want to introduce-"

The boys cut her off and the one on the right said, "I'm Simon."

The one on the left said, "I'm Aidan."

They both smirked and said, together, "And we're Darcie's boyfriends."

Eric opened his mouth to reply, but they continued on.

"My, he's an old one. Where did you dig him up, old girl?" asked Simon.

"I wasn't aware that you liked them older than dirt, Darcie," said Aidan.

"Boys, you will mind your manners," said Darcie.

"Yes, Luv," they said in unison.

They turned their gaze back to Eric and Simon said, "We're missing a chair."

"I'm calling dibs," said Aidan.

"As firstborn, I should get dibs," said Simon.

"Firstborn by 4 whole minutes," said Aidan. "Besides as the prettier one, I should get dibs."

"We're identical, Idiot, you can't be prettier than me," said Simon.

Aidan smoothed his hair and said, "Darcie says that I'm prettier."

Simon smirked and said, "She's only trying to make you feel better, since I'm the better kisser."

"Funny, that's what she tells me," said Aidan.

"Simon, Aidan, behave," said Darcie.

Darcie turned to Eric and said, "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

Simon and Aidan each kissed one of her cheeks and said, "You know you love it, you naughty girl."

They then looked at each other and Simon said, "We'll share."

Aidan replied, "After all, we're used to it."

Simon led Darcie to a chair, but surprised Eric when he took the seat and pulled Darcie down into his lap. Aidan took the seat to Eric's left.

Aidan leaned in and whispered to Eric, "You had better get used to it, old man. We'll have to time Simon or the bastard will hog Darcie all to himself. I'm up next. Sorry, old chap, but you're last. You are going to have to learn to call dibs a lot quicker."

Eric sat there in his chair and felt like he had lost control of the entire situation. He was surprised that he had not heard Pam snicker from behind him.

"What do you boys think of Louisiana?" asked Darcie.

"I'm still undecided," said Simon.

"I did notice that there are still large areas of undisturbed forest and wilderness," said Aidan.

"I thought that would peak your interest," said Darcie.

"Perhaps, some of our clan would be interested in moving to the new world," said Simon.

Aidan turned his eyes to Eric and said, "How would that strike you, vampire? To have us as your neighbors?"

It didn't strike Eric very well, at all. That was all he needed. He wanted Darcie's suitors to leave and never come back.

"Guys, he's a little sensitive about using the vampire word to address him," said Darcie, admonishing them.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to be rude to our host," said Simon.

"No, indeed. There just isn't any excuse for bad manners," said Aidan.

"I agree completely," said Simon. "That's why it is so upsetting to have a vampire not only blackmail our girl, but then have the audacity to make a move on her, as well."

"Very bad pool," said Aidan.

They both now stared at him with unrestrained anger.

"You are very foolish to challenge me," said Eric, evenly.

"Are we?" they said.

"Perhaps, we should explain it to you, vampire," said Aidan.

"Even though, I have a hard time imaging the possibility, but if you were somehow successful and managed to harm or kill us, our clan would seek retribution," said Simon.

"And they would destroy you and your progeny," said Aidan, who lifted his gaze to Pam.

Eric heard Pam's fangs come out and he said, quickly, "Pam, retract your fangs."

"Yes, dear Pam, let's keep this conversation civil," said Simon. "Now, where was I?"

"You were talking about the consequences of harming us," said Aidan.

"Right, where would I be without you to remind me of things?" said Simon.

"I don't know, old bean, because you seem to fading fast. You are the elder, though," said Aidan.

"Anyway, as I was saying, they would be very nasty about our demise," said Simon.

"Downright mean and vindictive about that sort of thing," said Aidan. "But, we are our father's favorite sons."

"His only sons," said Simon. "You are aware of what we are?"

Oh yes, Eric knew what they were. And he controlled his normal response of wanting to rip out their throats. For, they could deliver on their threats.

"Boys!" said Darcie. "Remember, we are guests here."

Simon and Aidan smiled good-naturedly at him.

"We are just getting to know your boss," they said, chastised.

"Time's up," said Aidan.

"I can't believe that you are actually timing me, Loser," said Simon.

"Don't start in on the name calling because you always lose, Dimwit," said Aidan.

Darcie got up and moved to Aidan's lap. Aidan gloated back at Simon.

"Tosser," said Simon.

"Wanker," said Aidan.

Darcie audibly cleared her throat and that silenced any further name calling.

"Let's go back to your place, Darcie," said Aidan. "We have...catching up to do."

"I'm calling dibs," said Simon.

"You went first last time," said Aidan.

"Can I help it if you are too slow on the draw?" said Simon.

Aidan smirked wickedly and said, "There are times when a slower hand is more desirable."

Aidan took Darcie's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

Simon leaned in and whispered to Eric, "He's totally full of himself. Of course, it's Darcie's fault for stroking his ego."

"Hey, I heard that," said Aidan. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"There are times, little brother, when it's every man for himself," said Simon.

Aidan smirked with Darcie on his lap and said to Eric, "I guess you're left out in the cold tonight, old man."

Darcie stood up and said, "It's time to go, boys."

Each brother took one of her arms and looked at Eric.

"It was nice meeting you, old chap," said Simon.

"I'm sure that the pleasure was all yours," said Aidan.

"Aidan, remember what I said about manners?" said Darcie.

"You can punish me later," said Aidan. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"You would, you scoundrel," said Darcie.

"Come on, old girl, and lead the way," said Simon.

"Yeah, we're jet-lagged and tired, but we still want to play before bedtime," said Aidan.

Darcie said, "Goodnight, Eric."

"Goodnight, Eric," Simon and Aidan chimed in.

They all three turned and left the bar.

"Kinky," said Pam.

"Pervie was Darcie's word," said Eric. "I can see why she can't chose between them."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Pam.

"Very," said Eric.

"It wasn't smart to threaten you," said Pam.

"It was no threat," said Eric.

He was quiet for a moment and added, "The Elvenkind don't make threats."

Darcie and the boys arrived back at her place.

"Mr. Turner," called Darcie. "We're back."

"You're back early," said Mr. Turner. "Fangtasia not your cup of tea?"

"Definitely not," said Simon. "At least, the vampire bars at home are underground."

"Hey, Mr. Turner," said Aidan. "You know if you would have just told us from the beginning what was going on, we could have been here much earlier."

"I'm sorry, but I do follow Miss Stackhouse's orders," said Mr. Turner.

"Why don't you show them to their rooms, Mr. Turner?" said Darcie.

"You mean that we don't get to bunk with you?" said Aidan with a little smile.

"No, nice try, though," said Darcie.

She watched them as Mr. Turner took them upstairs to their rooms. She had not expected them to outright challenge Eric. That was not so smart. She would need to keep her eye on them to make sure that they did not get into any more trouble. For, they were very dear to her. She could never pick one over the other, for she loved them equally. They had all started out as childhood friends. And then puberty happened and over the years they had struggled with the complexity of their relationship. The simple truth was that they all loved each other. They had tried to be just friends again, but what was out of the box, could not be put back in.

Darcie shook her head and headed to her room. She got ready for bed and as she was reading in bed, Simon and Aidan arrived. She looked up and they all stared at each other. It had been so long. And, she wanted to as much as they did. But, to join with them made it harder to move on, for all of them.

"Please, Darcie," said Aidan. "It's been so long."

"It binds us closer together," said Darcie.

"Is that such a terrible thing?" asked Simon.

They both approached and joined her on the bed. They sat on opposite sides of the bed and gazed upon her.

"We have been thinking, Darcie," said Simon.

"That is never a good sign," said Darcie with a little smile.

"Why do we have to follow the rules of society?" said Aidan. "No one should be able to tell us what is right or wrong."

"But, you are also different," said Darcie. "You have a greater responsibility. We, three, cannot be joined together. How would your family react?"

"They would agree to this rather than lose us," said Simon.

"There is a big difference from what we have done and actually physically joining," said Darcie.

"It doesn't seem different to us," said Aidan.

"There is only love between us, we are not scared of that," said Simon.

"You know that I love you," said Darcie.

"Then, take us somewhere that you can show us that love," said Aidan.

Darcie was tired of trying to decide if their relationship was right or wrong. She reached out a hand to each. Simon and Aidan took that hand and gripped it tightly and laid down beside her. Darcie then entered their minds. She kept each one in a separate place.

Simon was lying in a meadow clearing on soft green grass. The was a little stream nearby and the tinkling sound of it passing over rocks could be heard from he was. The trees were tall pines and they lined the perimeter of the clearing. Yet, the sun was overhead and it's warm rays fell down upon him. He closed his eyes and he could still feel the warmth. Slowly, the warmth intensified and it bathed him. It surrounded him. And he knew that the light loved him. He opened his eyes and the golden light was everywhere. Something moved in the light and he began to see a figure take shape. Darcie appeared out of the light and laid down beside him. Yet, the light still shone from her eyes. It stared through his soul as if it were seeking the truth.

Darcie caressed him and whispered in his ear, "I love you Simon. Let me show you."

Her hands moved over his body and he closed his eyes and said, "Please."

She moved above him and made love to him in this world of her creation. And Simon joined with her in the light. They became the light together. Their pleasure and their love transcending the physical boundaries of their bodies.

At the same time, Aidan and Darcie were together in another world.

It was nighttime in this world. The moon was full and it's rays bathed the world below, allowing Aidan enough light to see. He saw a lightening bug. It's little flash of light sparking in the darkness. He knew that he must follow it. So, he ran after the bug, following the light flashes. Soon, there were two bugs, then, there were three. Still, he followed them. He passed through the trees into a clearing and saw a cloud of the bugs. They were staying together, not dispersing, and he knew that this was not natural. As he watched, the bugs seemed to swirl in a circle. Faster and faster, they flew. Their bright pulses illuminating the clearing. Suddenly, he could see a figure inside the mass of flying lightening bugs. Slowly, the bugs flew outward and Darcie stood in the clearing with him. But, the bugs had left her a parting gift because her skin glowed with a light of its own. She was wearing a filmy dress of white and she stepped to him. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky. But, as he looked closer, he could see the stars shining in the depths of her eyes. He should be afraid, but he knew that Darcie had only love for him. He took her hand and pulled her down with him. He moved over her and felt himself falling inside those eyes of hers.

"Don't be afraid," Darcie said.

"I would never fear you," said Aidan.

"Let go and trust me," said Darcie. "I'll catch you."

Aidan let go and he was falling, his stomach in his throat. There was only inky blackness and still he fell. But, now, he saw a twinkle of a star pass by. Then, another and another. Soon, he could see the stars filling up the inky blackness, yet he was still falling. He looked behind him and saw a blazing trail and knew that he was a shooting star. His eyes gazed in wonder at the beauty that he was hurdling through. He was a small speck in the universe, yet, he felt that he could reach out his hand and touch a star. Then, he collided with something. It's impact knocked the breath out of him and he felt Darcie's arms move tightly around him. He looked at her face and she smiled. They slowed and turned over and over as they alighted together again in the clearing. The stars were still shining in her eyes as she made love to him under the light of the moon.

And back in Darcie's bedroom, she gripped Simon and Aidan's hands.

"I love you," she whispered.

**A/N: We haven't seen elves on True Blood yet, nor in the Southern Vampire Mysteries, yet a half-elf was mentioned in the short story Two Blondes. I have not read it but, it mentions that the elves are more secretive, perhaps, and tough to kill and their blood is poisonous to vampires. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: There is more of the Emma and Eric story inside. And more of the twins harassing Eric.**

Chapter 21

Darcie was dreaming again. It was nighttime and she found herself in an old graveyard. The moonlight gave enough light for her to see by. She began weaving her way through the headstones and mausoleums. She was frightened even though she knew that the dead were nothing to fear. She heard something that sounded like an owl hooting and she stopped her heart in her throat. She silently chided herself for being so childish. She suddenly heard a noise that sounded like someone trying to pry something open. She turned and headed towards that sound, sensing that this is what she had been sent here to see. When she found him, she stopped frozen in place. She reached out a hand to headstone and steadied herself and watched the scene in front of her.

It was Eric and he had taken off his jacket. He was prying open a coffin. From the nearby mound of earth it was apparent that he had just dug it up. With his blonde hair, pale skin and white shirt, he looked like a ghost himself. Even here in this place and doing this gruesome task, he was still beautiful. But, now it was so apparent how cold that beauty was and how nonhuman. The lid lock broke and he raised the lid on the coffin and looked inside. Darcie watched as he gently reached in and pulled the girl out. She looked as if she was just sleeping as Eric laid her on the grass and caressed her.

He smiled down on her and said, "Awake, my child."

It was Emma. At his command, her eyes had fluttered open and she gasped in shock. She was in a panic and Eric held her in his arms as she relaxed.

"It's alright, Emma, you're with me," he said.

"Master," she replied.

Eric smiled and gently touched a strand of her light brown hair.

"I'm only Eric to you, now and forever."

"I knew you would keep your promise," said Emma.

He kissed her and Emma held onto him. As she sat up, he returned her coffin to it's grave and filled the earth back in. It was important to make it look like the grave was undisturbed. Emma slowly found her strength and finally stood and watched him. He put his jacket back on and dusted himself off.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Emma nodded and said, "But, first, I want to make love with you again."

Eric smiled and said, "I was hoping that you would say that."

He held out his hand to her and Emma took it. For a moment, the two of them stood there and stared at each other. They were no longer human, so Darcie wasn't sure if she could ascribe human emotions to them anymore. She wondered what emotions dwelled within a vampire's heart. Did they still experience the same ones that they had when they were human? Or, did they feel things that were beyond the ability of her human heart to understand? She saw Eric's thumb gently caress Emma's hand within his grasp. For the span of several of Darcie's heartbeats, they stood staring into each others eyes and perhaps into each others souls. If it wasn't love, Darcie didn't know what else it could be. Slowly, they both smiled at each other and before Darcie's startled eyes, they winked out of view with their vampire abilities.

Darcie felt herself stir restlessly in her bed, yet she did not wake up. This dream held more things for her to see. She found herself in an very nicely appointed apartment. And she was in a richly decorated bedroom. It was obvious that Eric and Emma had just made love. Eric held her in his arms and stared down at her. She had never seen him behave this way. She wondered how long he had followed Emma and studied her before he had decided to offer her this life. Was he already in love with her before he visited her the evening that he had turned her? She had a hard time believing the Eric Northman that she knew to be capable of falling under the spell of any girl, even one as brave as Emma. And why was she dreaming of them, Darcie wondered. Did this Emma really exist? Or was she some symbol of herself? Was she dreaming of what her life might be like as Eric's vampire companion? These dreams were only succeeding in creating more questions than answers.

Emma sighed and relaxed into the pillows with a satisfied smile on her face.

"I can't believe that it gets better each time we do that," she said.

Eric seemed to bask in that compliment and caressed her.

"I have something for you," he said.

He got out of bed and threw on a robe and Darcie admitted to not averting her eyes. Hey, it's only a dream she told herself. Emma sat up in bed and watched as Eric left the room. He returned leading a girl in by the arm. The girl was glamoured and she seemed to stare at nothing. He brought the girl to the bedside and gently made her sit next to Emma. But, Emma only looked at him with confusion.

"You must feed, Emma," he said.

"I...I don't understand," said Emma.

Eric tilted the girls head and bought out his fangs. He stared at Emma a moment and then bit into the girl's neck. Emma watched wide-eyed and Eric stopped and drew back. Emma's eyes stared at the blood seeping from the bites and her fangs appeared. It shocked her and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Am I a monster?" she asked.

Eric smiled and said, "No, you are the same as me. Did you think me a monster?"

Emma shook her head 'no'. Eric held the girl's head and looked to Emma.

"Go on, taste her blood," said Eric.

"I...I don't want to kill her," whispered Emma.

"I can teach you how not to do that," said Eric. "Trust me."

Emma bent hesitantly to the girl's neck and stopped and checked her position so many times that Eric actually laughed at her.

"Stop laughing at me, that is most cruel," said Emma. "I'm sure that your first time wasn't any easier."

"You are wrong about that," said Eric. "But, my nature was never as gentle as yours."

Eric gently petted her and said, "I won't let you become a monster. It was that sweet and gentle nature that was so unlike my own which caught my attention. I can teach you how to survive and not loose those things that you want to hold onto."

Still petting her, he brought her head to the girl's neck and to the right position and Emma sank her fangs into her. He let go and Emma took the girl's head in one of her hands and held it. She then began to drink from her and she sucked hungrily at the girl's neck. Eric watched her closely and leaned down close to her ear.

He whispered, "When the heartbeat slows, you need to stop."

He took the girl's wrist in his hand and felt her pulse.

After several long moments, he said, "You must stop, Emma."

He watched her to see if she possessed the ability to stop on her own. Most freshly turned vampires did not and often killed their victims. But, Emma seemed to push the girl from her. She sat there a moment and licked her lips clean.

Eric took her chin and turned it to him, saying, "Did you like that, Emma?"

Emma looked back at him and Darcie couldn't understand the emotions that she saw in the girl's eyes. There was a wildness in her eyes, a freedom to not fear these new pleasures and this new life that Eric had bestowed on her.

"Yes, I want to do that again," said Emma. "And I want to touch you again."

Eric smiled and said, "Greedy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," said Emma. "Very greedy, does this please you?"

"I can't tell you how much," replied Eric.

Emma gently pushed the unconscious girl to the floor and pulled Eric back on the bed with her.

Darcie felt herself leave this dream and return to her own slumbers.

Eric called Darcie's cell phone and when it was answered he heard loud music playing.

"Hello, this is Darcie's phone, Uncle Eric," said one of those damned elves.

"I want to speak to Darcie," said Eric, deciding to ignore the Uncle Eric comment.

He heard the boy yell, "Hey, Simon, I've got Uncle Eric on the phone."

"Well, put it on speaker, Idiot, so I can talk too," said Simon.

"Hey, stop with the name calling, you wanker," said Aidan. "Besides, we shouldn't we be trying to make a good impression on Uncle Eric?"

"Why? Do you want to go out with him, too?" said Simon.

"Don't even go there or I just might start commenting that I saw you checking out his fanny," said Aidan.

"More like you were, are you sure that you're not a fairy?" said Simon.

Eric closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinched himself. The boys traded insults for several more seconds and did not seem close to stopping.

Finally he yelled, "I want to speak with Darcie."

"Oh, you had better watch out, Uncle Eric is raising his voice," said Aidan.

"Shaking in my boots over here and quivering in fear," said Simon. "What about you, brother?"

"I'm with you, brother, I might just piss myself with fear," said Aidan.

"Hey, I'm sitting next to you, so try to control yourself," said Simon.

"Stop calling me Uncle Eric," yelled Eric. Pam and several people next to him looked at him curiously.

"Well, Uncle Eric, Darcie isn't here right now," said Aidan.

"Where is she?" asked Eric.

"Oh, I don't know where she got herself off to. She's been flirting with some other guy," replied Aidan.

"If you ask me, that's all we need is more competition," said Simon.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that," said Aidan. "What do you think of that Uncle Eric? Our girl is a hard one to hold onto to."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Eric.

"We are going to his party at his home. You probably already know him since he is a vampire, just like you," said Aidan. "So, if you want to come, then you had better fly."

"Yeah, old man, like literally fly," said Simon.

"Because this party train is not waiting for you, vampire," said Aidan.

Aidan then hung up and Eric sat there fuming. Those boys were grating on his nerves.

Eric called Darcie's number again and Aidan answered once again.

"Are you trying to get friendly with me?" asked Aidan. "I mean, you're cute and all, but all jokes aside, I don't really swing that way. I'm flattered by your interest and I want to let you down easy."

"Shut up and just tell me where you are," said Eric.

"I see that we can't just be friends and I'm hurt that you only want me for my body," said Aidan.

"I swear, Darcie's boyfriend or not, I will rip your throat out if you don't stop messing with me," said Eric.

He heard a snicker and Simon said, "A little testy tonight, aren't you? Not getting any?"

"I guess we should stop playing with him," said Aidan. "We're at Electric Avenue."

Both boys said, "Goodbye, Uncle Eric."

Eric made his way through the crowd and found Darcie, Aidan and Simon. They were in the company of Stefan and some of his girls. However, the girls were sitting next to Aidan and Simon and Stefan was sitting next to Darcie. Everyone appeared to be very cozy.

One of the twins looked up and said, "The old man is here."

Stefan smiled and said, "Hello, Eric. We're just leaving now that you are here."

He got up and took Darcie's arm. Darcie took it and gave Eric a little wink and Stefan led her from the club.

Aidan and Simon breezed past him, bumping into him on purpose as they followed Stefan and Darcie. They pulled along Stefan's girls with them and Eric followed them. When they got to Stefan's limo, Stefan and Darcie took one of the seats. Surprisingly, Simon and Aidan paused and motioned for Eric to get inside first. However once he got in, he found that they sat next to him on the seat and pulled the girls next to them. To make room for the girls, they squeezed uncomfortably close to him and crowded him.

"Boys, there is another seat," said Darcie.

"We're fine," said Simon.

"Yeah, we've got catching up to do with Eric," said Aidan.

Stefan put some music on and turned his attention to Darcie. And Aidan and Simon turned their attention to Eric.

Aidan leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Just so you know, we are pulling for you."

Simon whispered in his other ear, "That's right, you're our favorite vampire."

"I mean, he's cuter than you," said Aidan.

"And he seems nicer," said Simon.

"But, loyalty should count for something," said Aidan.

"That's right and we are in your corner," said Simon.

"After us, of course, we have to look out for number one and number two first," said Aidan.

"But, as far as vampires go, you are still in the running," said Simon.

"Of course, I can see why Darcie is smitten," said Aidan.

"Yeah, I could go gay for him," said Simon.

Simon leaned away from his ear and leaned in front of Eric to talk to Aidan.

"What about you, Aidan?" asked Simon.

"I guess, if I had to choose between Eric and Stefan that I would take Stefan too," said Aidan. "Nothing personal, old chap."

"Speaking of that," said Simon. "Is it true that all vampires are AC/DC?"

"Yeah, because we want to know if that rumor is true," said Aidan.

"Didn't you and Pam do the naughty a long time ago?" asked Simon.

"Is that a reflection on your sex skills if she has turned into a lesbian?" asked Aidan. "Isn't that at least a little embarrassing to you?"

Eric sat there and was sure he was developing a twitch in his eye.

"I think that we are embarrassing him," said Simon.

"No need for that, we're all friends here," said Aidan. "Aren't we, Uncle Eric?"

"Don't call me that," said Eric.

"I like it, don't you, Simon?" said Aidan.

"Sorry, old man, but it really fits you because you are so much older than us. It has a friendly ring to it while at the same time it is a little creepy," said Simon.

"And you are creepy," said Aidan.

"But, creepy or not, we are on your side," said Simon.

"You can count on us, Uncle Eric," said Aidan.

The boys snickered and then turned their attention to Stefan's girls. Darcie glanced at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. The car arrived and was waved through Stefan's security. When the car stopped, the door was opened. Stefan got out and held out his hand for Darcie.

"Oh, he's a real gentleman," said Aidan.

"That's always worth good brownie points," said Simon.

"Are you taking notes, Uncle Eric? Darcie's a sucker for good manners," said Aidan.

Simon looked at him and smirked and said, "We also know what else she is a sucker for. But, that is privileged information."

Aidan winked at him and got out of the limo, followed by Simon.

Eric wondered if there was a way to kill them without Darcie finding out.

Stefan always held big parties and this one was no exception. There was always more humans than vampires present. And all the vampires were chosen by him. No one, absolutely no one, crashed one of his parties. Eric was rarely invited or came when he was invited. Stefan surprisingly didn't try to curry favor with him. Stefan was rich and seemed satisfied to enjoy his hedonistic lifestyle. He certainly looked the part, thought Eric as he stared at him. He had been turned young and was still boyish in appearance. He also could almost pass as a human. You had to look close to notice the things that marked him as vampire. Perhaps, this fact, alienated him from other vampires, for Stefan had no close ties to any other vampire. However, Eric could understand that since the only vampire that a vampire could trust was the one he made. Eric often wondered how he got so rich since he seemed to be extremely lazy. Perhaps, he had inherited his money from his maker.

The huge room opened up to the patio and pool area. There were numerous sofas and seating arrangements. There were also lots of little private alcoves and rooms for privacy if needed. Stefan was surprisingly strict about behavior. No feeding and no sex in public. And no drugs or full nudity. Stefan had pulled Darcie to a large sectional and had a drink brought to her. The boys each entertained a girl on another sofa.

"Would you care to see my collection of art and ceramics?" asked Stefan to Darcie.

"Sure, I would like that," said Darcie.

After they got up and left, Aidan snickered and said, "I'm sure he showing her something, alright."

"Yeah, his...private...collection," said Simon with another snicker.

"If you really believe that, then why aren't you more upset?" demanded Eric.

"We don't believe it, but we are trying to get a reaction out of you," said Aidan.

"Quite unsuccessfully, I might add," said Simon.

"You're absolutely no fun," said Aidan.

"It's good that we have something else to entertain us," said Simon.

And with that the two twins turned their attention back to the girls.

Eric walked off and was watching the girls swimming when he heard a voice next to him.

"You look positively bored to death," said Darcie.

He turned to find Darcie beside him with a small smile.

"Did you escape Stefan's clutches?" asked Eric.

"He's really a perfect gentleman," said Darcie.

Eric raised an eyebrow and Darcie said, "It's true, he's very charming. If I didn't already have too many boyfriends, I would add him to the list in a second."

"So, when are Simon and Aidan leaving?" asked Eric.

"Do I hear a note of desperation?" asked Darcie with a giggle.

When Eric didn't reply, Darcie said, "They might actually like you, since for them teasing is a sign of affection."

"I think that I can say for sure that they do not like me," said Eric.

"They are not planning on leaving anytime soon and, to be honest, I have missed them and want them to stay," said Darcie.

Darcie pulled him outside and walked along a trail next to the pool.

"My relationship with Simon and Aidan is very complicated," she said. "But, you must know that I love them, dearly."

"It is a dead-end, unless you can find a way to choose one over the other," said Eric.

Darcie grinned and said, "They have offered to be my husbands, jointly."

Eric raised an eyebrow and said, "Isn't that a little risque for the British upper-class?"

"Don't you know that the British upper-class is downright pervie?" said Darcie with a grin. "And besides, my family always marched to its own tune. Having two husbands is nothing compared to some of my ancestors antics."

"So, are you giving me my walking papers?" asked Eric.

"Well, you are still blackmailing me," said Darcie.

"Is that the only reason that you don't want to let me go?" asked Eric.

He took her chin in his hand and leaned down and kissed her.

"You are a very bad influence," said Darcie.

"I can live with being the bad boy that you keep on the side," said Eric.

"That makes me sound so wicked," said Darcie.

"Is being wicked so wrong?" asked Eric with a smile.

He kissed her again and Darcie whispered, "I do have a certain fondness for bad boys."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have done an alternate version of this chapter which is the next chapter (Chapter 23) that I just posted 11-2-11. I know that it took me forever to revisit this story and redo it's ending. I didn't want to completely eliminate this chapter. When I wrote this chapter, I can admit that I didn't completely like the ending myself and I should have just left it alone for a awhile instead of rushing to finish it. So, take a look at the next chapter, especially if this ending didn't do it for you.**

Chapter 22

Sookie drove as fast as her old Honda could manage. It was early in the morning and all the roads were mostly deserted. She made good time and she tried to concentrate on the road instead of giving in to her fears. As much as she tried to hold them back, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Finally, she arrived and rushed to the front door, frantically ringing the door bell. She fidgeted from one foot to the other as she waited for it to be answered. When it was, she saw a young handsome man with dark hair and hazel eyes that she did not recognize.

"Is...is Darcie here?" she asked.

"No, Darcie is at Fangtasia," said the young man.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Sookie.

"I'm Darcie's boyfriend, Aidan," he replied. "Who are you?"

"Sookie, Darcie's cousin," she replied.

"Oh, you're the American cousin," said Aidan.

"Did you just say that you're Darcie's boyfriend?" asked Sookie.

"Oops," said Aidan.

But, he didn't look sorry about letting that slip out. He stared at her as if taking her measure.

"If you care about Darcie as much as Darcie cares for you, then you should know the truth," said Aidan.

Another voice from inside called out, "Aidan, who's at the door?"

"Who's that?" asked Sookie.

"Darcie's other boyfriend, Simon," said Aidan with a smirk.

To Sookie's astonishment and mirror image of Aidan appeared at the door and looked at her.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Sookie.

"We need to talk," said Aidan who opened the door allowing Sookie to come inside.

Simon looked at her and said, "I don't see a family resemblance, do you?"

"I think those two are more alike that we would probably think," said Aidan. "Have a seat, Sookie, you may need it."

Eric was sitting at his desk and Darcie was leaning against the desk next to him. He was just about to pull her into his lap, when his door burst open. Sookie, Simon, Aidan and Pam all forced their way inside. Darcie stood up and looked at everyone in confusion.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Eric.

"I tried to stop them," said Pam.

Sookie marched up to Eric and slapped him. Darcie gasped and she turned her eyes to Simon and Aidan. Darcie tried to pull Sookie away from Eric. But, surprisingly, Eric didn't seem upset.

"That's for kidnapping and forcing my cousin to work for you," said Sookie.

Darcie looked again to the twins and Aidan said, "Sorry, old girl, but the cat is out of the bag."

"Sookie, perhaps, you should calm down a little," began Darcie.

Sookie turned her eyes to Darcie and said, "I understand that you pretended and lied to me because you were trying to protect me and I forgive you. But, I would have never asked you to do that and I can take care of myself."

"I didn't kidnap Darcie," said Eric.

Sookie stared at him a moment and said, "Whatever, you still coerced her to work for you."

"Besides venting your frustrations and assaulting me, is there another reason for your visit?" asked Eric.

"Bill's been kidnapped and I think you did it," said Sookie.

"I didn't. Any other theories?" said Eric.

"I'm still working on this one. Where were you from 11pm tonight until now?" asked Sookie.

"Here at the bar with Darcie," said Eric. "You can ask anyone."

"Well, if you don't have him then Lorena does," said Sookie.

"A solid theory, but given the circumstances of your previous meetings with Miss Krasiki, it's better if I handle this," said Eric.

"How do I know that you will?" asked Sookie.  
"If Bill was indeed kidnapped by Lorena or anyone else, then I am duty-bound as his sheriff to investigate," said Eric.

"Then, do it," said Sookie. "And do it without my cousin."

Sookie turned and grabbed Darcie's arm and pulled her out of the office with her. Simon and Aidan stared at Eric coldly.

"Sorry, old chap, but did you really think that you could keep that secret forever?" said Simon.

They both turned and followed Sookie and Darcie.

Darcie sat up front with Sookie in the little Honda. Aidan and Simon were scrunched into the back seat.

"I can't believe that you did that," said Sookie to Darcie. "Why would you let him control you like that?"

"It began as blackmail, but it turned into something else," said Darcie. "I actually like him."

"Stockholm syndrome," said Simon.

"That's right, Darcie," said Aidan. "You just too close to be able to step back and look at things rationally."

"There is another side to him," said Darcie. "You just haven't seen it."

"I'm siding with Simon and Aidan on this," said Sookie. "Everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie."

Darcie was silent for a moment and then asked Sookie, "What are you planning on doing about Bill?"

"I don't have any leads except for Lorena," said Sookie. "I'll guess that I'll wait and see if Eric keeps his word."

She arrived back at Darcie's home with a screech of the brakes.

"Go home, Darcie," said Sookie. "It seems to me that you have a nice life that is waiting for you back there. You've done enough for me."

Darcie got out of the car and Aidan and Simon exited after her. Sookie accelerated out of her driveway and Darcie watched her car as it disappeared.

"You two are little snitches. I know that didn't just slip out," said Darcie.

"The truth was going to come out, sooner or later," said Simon.

"Who kidnapped you if that vampire didn't?" asked Aidan.

"I don't know, but I have my suspicions," said Darcie.

Darcie headed to the front door, but Simon and Aidan hung back, unsure if Darcie wanted them to stay. When Darcie got to the front door, she turned and looked back at them.

"Well, come on. We've been friends for most of our lives, I'm not foolish enough to throw that away."

As Simon and Aidan came inside, she added, "However, I'm still mad at you two and don't think that you are getting off scott-free."

An hour or so before dawn, Eric alighted on Darcie's balcony. Darcie was reading in bed. She had tried to go to sleep, but it had evaded her. Darcie pulled on a robe and let him inside. Eric walked to the seating area, but remained standing.

"I wanted to see you in order to formally end our arrangement," said Eric.

"You could have done that over the phone," said Darcie.

"True, but I wouldn't have been able to do this," said Eric.

Eric pulled her into a close embrace and kissed her deeply. Darcie put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Eric finally pulled away and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye, Darcie Stackhouse," said Eric. "Go and have a nice life with whichever one of those twins you pick."

"You mean that, don't you?" asked Darcie.

Eric smiled and said, "You don't belong here or with me. However much, I am tempted to keep you."

Darcie blinked and a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. Eric touched one and then softly brushed it away.

"I do care for you. I wasn't always playing you," said Darcie.

"That's good to know because I would be very mortified it it was otherwise," said Eric with a smile.

Eric then smirked and said, "You could give me a farewell that I would remember forever."

Darcie smiled and said, "Very tempting, you sly scoundrel."

Eric walked to the door, but turned back to look at her before going through it.

"I will still remember you, forever."

And with that he was just gone. Darce clung to the back of the sofa and tried to keep from crying out loud. Her tears silently fell down and she breathed hard and tried to control her feelings. She had finally figured out the meaning of Emma and those dreams. She wiped away her tears and a part of her wished that Emma's message had been meant for her. Instead, she had been entrusted with making sure that the right person was set upon the proper path. That tempting vampire was not her destiny. Her future held different things for her.

A soft sob escaped and Darcie heard a voice at her door, "Darcie, are you alright?"

Darcie turned and saw Aidan at her door. Even as children, she could always tell them apart. He was wearing pajama bottoms and little else and his hair was tousled from sleep. They were close and he must have sensed how upset she was. Sweet and naughty Aidan, she thought, he was her destiny. She had finally felt the rightness of their pairing. Somehow, they would find a way to tell Simon.

"I don't want to be alone, right now," said Darcie. "Will you stay with me?"

"Sure, Darcie," said Aidan.

He pulled her on the bed and held her within his arms, softly petting her. Darcie felt that she was home and she gave a contented sigh.

"Are you ever upset that Simon and I went out first?" asked Darcie.

"Are you asking me if I am upset that Simon was your first?" asked Aidan.

"Yes," said Darcie, softly.

"No, because you were my first and nothing could have been better than that," said Aidan.

Darcie tightly gripped his hand and said, "That is the most perfect thing that you could have ever said to me."

He kissed her hair and said, "I've always loved you, Darcie, and I always will, even if it's not me that you choose to spend your life with."

"I'm afraid that it's a little late to try to wiggle out from being with me," said Darcie.

Darcie turned around and kissed him on the lips and said, "This is where I'm supposed to be."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" asked Aidan.

"Yes," whispered Darcie and Aidan kissed her again.

"We'll, take it slow. We both love Simon, he'll understand."

Aidan smirked and said, "Does this mean that there's no nookie tonight?"

"You bad boy," said Darcie.

"Let me show you just how bad I am," said Aidan, kissing her.

Sookie heard a noise and holding a gun, she crept into her darkened living room. A werewolf had stalked her that morning at Merlott's and she was on edge. But, no werewolf was going to make her runaway from her home. And if she could pull out any of his thoughts to help her find Bill, then she was going to take that chance.

As she reached the door, she heard Eric's voice say, "Hello, Sookie."

She opened the door and gazed up at him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Come in," said Sookie.

Eric raised an eyebrow and walked inside before she changed her mind.

"I didn't expect you to let me in," he said.

"And I wouldn't, except Darcie said that I should give you a chance. For some reason, my cousin thinks that you aren't a total scumbag," said Sookie.

Eric smiled at the mention of Darcie. She had left him the drawings that she did of Pam and Godric, but the note with them said that his portrait was going with her back to England. She had wanted something to remember him by, the note had also said.

"After everything that you did to her, she still cares for you," said Sookie. "She said that I could turn to you and that you would help me."

"I want to help you," said Eric. "And protect you."

Sookie wiped away a tear and said, "I...I hope that Darcie is right about you."

Eric smiled and said, "There's only one way to find out. You have to take a chance."

**A/N: **

**11-2-11: In this story the below A/N's apply, but I have revisited this story and had a change of heart. I guess that you can pick your ending that you prefer. But, Darcie was quite a girl and I think she could hold her own against Eric. **

**Original Notes:**

I originally envisioned Darcie as the girl who would be meant for Eric, but things just didn't work out that way. I love Eric, maybe Sookie is supposed to be his mate. The dreams of Emma were meant to tell Darcie that Eric had a gentler nature and that he was capable of feeling love for someone else. Instead of a blood bond, it was Darcie that brought Eric and Sookie together.

Darcie was meant to have a different life with Aidan. I see them growing old together and having children with each other, possibly a set of twins.

Thanks again to everyone who enjoyed this story and enjoyed Darcie.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is a rewrite of chapter 22, an alternate version of that story. Now, I know that my ending just didn't cut it for most people. I have regretted that ending for a long time and have been meaning to write an alternate ending for that story. To be honest, I wasn't as satisfied with the ending that I chose myself. Maybe, I didn't give Eric enough of the love. He always has a way of being the last man standing. I know that a lot of time has passed, but I didn't completely forget about Darcie and Eric. And I finally got around to redoing their story.**

**So, here it is. **

Chapter 22 Redux

Stay

Sookie drove as fast as her old Honda could manage. It was early in the morning and all the roads were mostly deserted. She made good time and she tried to concentrate on the road instead of giving in to her fears. As much as she tried to hold them back, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Finally, she arrived and rushed to the front door, frantically ringing the doorbell. She fidgeted from one foot to the other as she waited for it to be answered. When it was, she saw a young handsome man with dark hair and hazel eyes that she did not recognize.

"Is Darcie here?" asked Sookie.

"Who's there?" came a voice inside.

Sookie watched as a mirror image of the first young man appeared. Both of them stared at her as if examining her. She stared back momentarily flustered.

"Just who exactly are you?" she asked.

"I'm Aidan and this is Simon," said the first one. "We're old friends of Darcie's."

"Oh, I'm Sookie," she said. "Can I see Darcie?"

"Are you boys harassing one of my neighbors?" came another voice.

Darcie opened the door up and smiled when she saw Sookie. "They are long on looks, but sometimes short on manners. Come in."

Sookie came inside and Darcie waved her to the living room. Sookie saw a large room with cathedral ceilings and many soft, cushy sofas. Sookie sat down and clutched her purse.

"What's wrong?" asked Darcie.

"It's Bill, he's disappeared," said Sookie. "I think he's been kidnapped."

"Who would do that?" asked Darcie.

"I'm not sure, but I need help finding him," said Sookie.

"Well, he is a big vampire," said Darcie. "Are you so sure that he can't take care of himself?"

Simon and Aidan plopped down on either side of Darcie. And the sight of them distracted Sookie.

"Darcie, I get the impression that you don't like Bill," said Sookie.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Darcie.

"I was wondering if you could ask Eric to help?" replied Sookie.

Darcie was sure that Eric would be only too willing to help Sookie as long as she paid her debt. Yet, if she didn't ask for help, Sookie would go off half-cocked and get herself into trouble. Perhaps, Eric and her could make a deal, in which, she could get something that she wanted.

"Of course, Sookie," replied Darcie. "That's what family is for."

"Oh, I knew that you would help," said Sookie with relief. "It's just that since you are already seeing Eric, I think that he would be willing to help you. I don't think that he would be so helpful for me."

"You might be surprised," replied Aidan, who passed a glance to Simon.

Darcie cleared her throat and smoothed her skirt. "Why don't we pay him a visit?"

Sookie eagerly got up along with Simon and Aidan. Darcie passed them a glance and said, "Alone."

"She never takes us anywhere," complained Aidan.

Darcie drew Sookie out of the room and said, "I'll be back soon."

A look passed between Simon and Aidan. "Don't worry about us, old girl," said Simon.

Darcie and Sookie entered Fangtasia and were greeted by Pam. She eyed them both from head to toe and leered.

"Ooh, a Stackhouse sandwich. Eric will be so pleased," she said.

"That's gross," replied Sookie.

Pam smiled and said, "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We need to speak with Eric," said Sookie.

"Come on in," drawled Pam. "I'll let him know that his two favorite humans are here."

Pam led them back to Eric's office and about five minutes later he appeared wearing a tracksuit and flip-flops. His hair was still damp and he smelled freshly scrubbed. Darcie wondered just what he had been doing. Whatever it was, he had clearly deemed them more important. He sat behind his desk and turned his blue eyes on them.

"Ladies," he said. "You needed me."

He gave them a slight smirk and toyed with a pen between his fingers.

"I was hoping that you would help me. Bill's been kidnapped," said Sookie.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Eric.

"Bill and I were having a romantic dinner and he proposed," said Sookie.

"Congratulations are in order, then," said Eric.

"I….I didn't accept right away," faltered Sookie. "I went to the restroom to have a moment and when I came back, he was gone."

"Maybe, you wounded his sensitive ego," replied Eric. "And he left to save face, after all, it must have seemed like a rejection."

"If that is the case, why was the table and chairs turned over as if there had been a struggle?" asked Sookie.

"I always suspected that Bill has a nasty temper," replied Eric.

"Are you going to help me or not?" asked Sookie.

Eric stared at her and then passed his eyes to Darcie. "I'm sure that Darcie brought you here because she knows what a helpful vampire I am. Isn't that right, Lover?"

"I was just telling Sookie not to worry because you would be only too willing to help her," replied Darcie.

"You know me so well," said Eric with a smile.

"So, that means that you will?" asked Sookie.

"Consider it done, Miss Stackhouse," replied Eric.

Sookie flashed a relieved look and said, "I'll help any way that I can. Just tell me what to do."

"I'll be in touch," said Eric.

"Sookie, are you fine to drive yourself home?" asked Darcie.

"I'll be okay," said Sookie.

Sookie gave Darcie a little hug and departed. Darcie watched the door close and turned to Eric who sat and swiveled his chair back and forth. A slightly smug look was plastered on his face.

"Alright, spit it out," said Darcie.

"There are favors and there are favors," replied Eric.

"What do you want?" asked Darcie.

"Does my future lover want to know the price?"

"That's very bold," replied Darcie.

"I didn't get where I am by being shy," said Eric. "I want what I've always wanted. You. Send your playthings away and yield to me."

"And if I don't?" asked Darcie.

"Then, Bill can drop off the face of the earth for all I care," replied Eric.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" asked Darcie.

"That would hurt dear Sookie feelings to hear you talk that way," said Eric.

"I want something out of this," said Darcie.

"I'm all ears," replied Eric.

"I want to know who brought me to you," said Darcie.

"That is a problem because I promised not to tell," said Eric.

"Tell me if this person is a threat to Sookie."

"I don't know for sure," said Eric. "And, that is the truth."

As Darcie stood in thought, Eric said, "Why don't you admit that you like here with me? That you and I make sense together and that you care for me. I would treat you like a queen, if you give me a chance."

"You're still blackmailing me," said Darcie.

"We are negotiating," said Eric. "There's a difference."

In a flash, Eric moved before her and smoothed a strand of her hair. She looked up into his intense blue eyes as he said one word.

"Stay."

"I…I," began Darcie.

"Don't think," said Eric.

He enfolded into his arms and kissed her. Darcie found herself running her fingers over the contrast of the soft tracksuit and his hard flesh underneath. He let go of her and kissed her forehead. He stared at her a moment with a look that Darcie almost thought was longing. He walked back to his desk and sat back down. He placed his feet on the desk.

"Perhaps, you require some time to think it over," said Eric. "I can be understanding."

Darcie moved to the door and Eric called out after her, "Just don't take too long, Dearest. Bill's annoying life might be at stake."

As Darcie reached the door, Eric said, "Of course, I would also be willing to kill Bill if that is your wish, since I sense a little bad blood between you two."

Darcie turned around and studied Eric. "You would do that?"

"You'd be surprised at the things that I would be willing to do for you," said Eric.

"This isn't how normal relationships work," said Darcie.

"Normal is so boring," replied Eric. "You don't want boring, Darcie."

"You know me that well?" she asked.

"You might be surprised," replied Eric.

He does have a way with doing that, thought Darcie. She couldn't think straight in this tiny room with him. There were too many distractions that kept her from focusing, such as the fresh smell of his clean hair and the subtle scent of his cologne. And the way the zipper of his tracksuit was low enough to give her a glimpse of his chest. His eyes stared at her as if he could read her mind. But, was it really that hard?

"I have to go," said Darcie.

"You have my number," he said. "Don't keep me waiting too long."

Farewell

Darcie arrived home to find a flurry of activity. Mr. Turner was lugging down luggage and Simon was on the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Darcie.

"We've outstayed our welcome," replied Aidan.

Simon hung up the phone and added, "That's right, old girl, we have other ladies waiting in the wings who are dying, pardon the pun, for our attentions."

"But, we were getting along so well," said Darcie.

"We always do," said Simon, coming in to kiss her on the cheek. "You are always number one in our book."

Aidan took her hand and kissed it. "We are trying to let you down easy. But, the fact remains that we are brothers and even someone as perfect as you shouldn't come between us. We enjoy the teasing and the competition, but no matter which one of us you pick the other will feel left out."

"You're dumping me?"

"We're still friends, of course," said Simon.

"Very good friends," replied Aidan. "Neither one of us would pass up another roll in the hay if that was on the menu."

"If only there were two of me," said Darcie.

She hugged Aidan and the rascal kissed her on the lips, before darting a tongue across her lips with a giggle. Simon was more reserved and pulled her in tight.

"I'll miss you," said Darcie.

"Oh, we'll come and visit," said Simon.

"Yeah, maybe next time, you can line up some feminine entertainment for us," said Aidan.

Mr. Turner was waiting by the door with their bags. Simon and Aidan turned and headed for him.

"Hey, I'll ride up front with you, Mr. Turner," said Aidan.

"Absolutely not," replied Mr. Turner. "No one rides up front with me."

"You're such a snob, Mr. Turner."

Darcie watched as they trudged out the door and it felt so quiet and alone. Well, she still had Mr. Turner, she thought. She wandered upstairs to her room and felt like crying, but she realized that the boys were stronger than she was. It was time for them to move on. All teasing aside, they hadn't slept with each other, physically anyways, in a very long time. Well, that solved part of her problem. She could still go home. Because what did that vampire have on her to keep her here? Sookie was strong, but she was in love with Bill. Try as she might to look at him objectively, Bill rubbed her the wrong way. She was sure that he was hiding something. Eric would find out what it was, if she asked. He would do anything for his price. But, was it a price that she could live with? She crawled into her bed and remembered the smell of him fresh from the shower. Damn, she could get used to that smell, among other things.

Decision Time

Darcie entered Fangtasis the next night. Once she reached a point where she had an unobstructed view of him on this throne, she found that he was already watching her. Perhaps, Pam had somehow informed him that she was here. He sat dressed in all black. His blue eyes seemed especially bright against the dark colors. As she drew closer, he stared at her as if she were his dinner. Maybe, he was expecting her to be, she thought. She couldn't deny that his stare did something to her. He made her feel tingly and alive. He made her feel incredibly desirable because he wanted her. He certainly wasn't boring. He patted the chair next to him with a little smile.

As she took a seat, he said, "I hope that you have good news for me."

"Will you still kill for me if I ask you to?"

"Of course, Kitten," said Eric.

How did he know that was Mr. Turner's nickname for her? Would Mr. Turner tell him that?

"I want to know everything that you find out about Bill," said Darcie.

"Done," replied Eric.

"Then, we will continue our arrangement," said Darcie.

"Hmmm, those aren't quite the terms that I bargained for," replied Eric.

He turned in his chair and moved in closer so that no one else could hear. "You will be mine."

"I'm not a piece of property," said Darcie. "Like an car or an old sofa."

"Well, I don't want to make love to my car," said Eric.

"This is very unromantic," said Darcie.

"It will be."

Darcie hesitated and said, "I agree."

Eric sat back and smiled. "You won't be disappointed."

He smoothed down his shirt and straightened his jacket, almost as a nervous gesture. Running a hand through this blonde hair, Eric said, "I'll see you later on tonight. Don't forget to wait up for me."

Darcie got up and left without a word, but she was sure that he watched her as long as she was visible. She tried but couldn't stop the butterflies that churned in her stomach.

Darcie awoke to someone petting her hair. She shot upright and slammed her head into Eric's. Immediately, she flopped back onto the sofa and held a hand to her head.

"Ow," she said.

Eric gently moved aside her hand and kissed her forehead where she had collided with him. He stared down at her in amusement.

"You frightened me," she said.

"Sorry," he replied.

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the French doors," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be invited inside?" asked Darcie.

"Well, technically, you have already invited me. I don't need to ask every time that I want to come in," he said.

"It would be polite," replied Darcie.

"Duly noted, Lover," said Eric. "I did knock this time, but you were asleep."

Eric was kneeling on the floor and he stretched his upper body across her and propped himself on his elbow. He lazily trailed a single finger across the collar of her robe.

Eric smiled and said, "Don't forget to breathe."

Darcie took in a breath of air that sounded more like a gasp. Was he toying with her? Maybe, they should just get it over with and then it wouldn't seem like such a big thing. But, it did exasperate her that he would make her feel so nervous. His finger trailed down the neck her robe and moved aside the sides until the edge of her nightgown was visible. It was a light green color and Eric's touched the ruffle of lace on its edge.

"You can't keep me, you know, if I decide to leave," said Darcie.

"Then, it would be in my best interest to keep you happy," replied Eric. "I don't hear the pitter-patter of you old beaus."

"They left," said Darcie.

"I hope that you let them down easy," replied Eric. Not really, of course, he thought. He sincerely hoped that they had cried rivers of tears.

Now, was not the time to tell him that she had been dumped, thought Darcie. He would get too much enjoyment out of that.

"They were quite distraught," she lied.

Eric smiled a smile of triumph at vanquishing his rivals. Good riddance, he thought. Now, if he could just keep them from visiting in the future. Darcie and her old lovers were just a little bit too cozy for his comfort. He exposed a little more of Darcie's nightgown. He wasn't so sure how to handle little Miss British Stackhouse. A part of him wanted to just ravish her and claim her as his. Another part said that she had shown how fiercely independent she was. Sooner or later, she would chafe under the perceived yoke of his ownership and no matter how hard he tried to hold onto her, she would break free. The trick was to make her want him. To give her the freedom that she desired and yet ensure that she didn't use that freedom to leave him. It was a tricky road to traverse.

"There are a few modifications to your home that you will need to get done," said Eric. "I will arrange everything, but there will be some construction."

"What kind of construction?" asked Darcie.

"A little cubby for me," said Eric.

"You're going to be living here?"

"Don't worry, I'll pick up after myself," said Eric.

"You didn't mention this before," said Darcie.

"Must have slipped my mind," replied Eric.

"You know that Mr. Turner dislikes you," said Darcie.

"I'll grow on him."

"Don't count on it," replied Darcie. "Are there any other surprises?"

Eric got up and kissed her cheek. He strode over and hopped on her bed where he laid on his stomach and propped himself on his elbows. He winked at her. Darcie hesitantly moved towards him. As she stood near him, he surprised her and moved in a flash and grabbed her. After a disorientating moment, she found herself beside him. He lay on his back and propped an arm behind his head.

"You can't be doing that," she said. "It makes me dizzy."

"I have other ways of making you dizzy," he said with a grin.

"You're incorrigible," she replied.

He trailed his hand up her arm and gazed up at her. "Don't you like me, Darcie?"

"Not one bit," she replied.

"Well, that's too bad for you, because you're stuck with me now," said Eric.

"There's no such thing as a parting of the ways in our sort of arrangement?"

"Not a chance," replied Eric.

"Another thing that you failed to mention," said Darcie.

"I do have a lot on my mind, you can't expect me to remember all these tiny details."

"I think that you are being a scheming, devious vampire," asked Darcie.

"I don't know, but isn't that the definition of a vampire?"

"You are not putting yourself in the best light," replied Darcie.

"I don't have to," said Eric. "You adore every devious, plotting bone in this body."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're here with me, aren't you?" he asked.

Eric trailed his fingers down her silken hair and rose up and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to kiss him back. He pulled her down with him.

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Darcie.

"Come closer," said Eric. "I'll whisper it in your ear."

As Eric softly spoke into her ear, Darcie started giggling.

"I knew that you'd like that," he said.

He rolled her over and looked down at her. "And you know why that is?"

Darcie shook her head.

"Because you're a naughty girl, Darcie Stackhouse," he said. "Wicked."

Darcie moved up and licked at his lips. "You forgot pervie."

"Actually, I didn't," replied Eric with a smile. "I was saving that for last."

"In that case, I don't think I want to wait to get started," said Darcie.

"A girl after my own heart," said Eric.

Darcie caressed him and said, "I have designs on that heart. You should have a care."

"Or what?" asked Eric.

"Or you just might end up wrapped around my finger," said Darcie.

"Well, you just might end up wrapped around a part of my anatomy," replied Eric.

"Ooh, that's wicked," replied Darcie.

"I thought you'd like that," said Eric.

"I would have to see this part of your anatomy to decide if there is any validity to that statement," said Darcie with one eyebrow raised.

"Do I hear a request?" asked Eric.

He pulled her hand down to his groin and Darcie's fingers roved over him. The next thing he knew, she was undoing his pants.

"I need a better look," she said.

"Oh, my giddy aunt," she said as her fingers touched him. "I think that I just might like this arrangement."

She leaned in and kissed him as her hands moved over him, teasing and stroking. Eric closed his eyes and thought that he had certainly gotten what he wanted at last. Then, he lost whatever coherent thoughts he had as he pulled her close to him.

**A/N: **It wasn't explained, but Aidan and Simon left because they were close enough to Darcie to know when she was falling in love. And they knew that Mr. Turner would watch over her.

I hope this is a more pleasant end. I know that I enjoyed writing this version, probably more that the other one. Remember, hindsight is always 20-20. And it wasn't my intention to upset my readers.

It doesn't quite have to be the end here because there is still the story of what happened to Bill and Darcie really wants to find out if he is responsible for her kidnapping. It's interesting that Eric kept his word and didn't rat out Bill. But, I would think that he would keep his word even if he didn't like the person that he gave it to.

Thanks again.


End file.
